


Flying High

by dancerjb



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is dragged on a night out by Brad who wants to cheer him up.  Tommy is equally persuaded into going out by Mia who wants to celebrate Tommy's new job.  Can a relationship survive long periods of time away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they are their own fabulous selves I'm just borrowing them for this story.

“Adam! Earth to Lambert.”

“Mmm?” “I’ve been talking to you for the last few minutes and you’re away on another planet. You ok?”

“Mmm just thinking.”

“Forget him, he’s not worth it.”

“I suppose, but you know, I really thought he was the one.”

“So what happened? He was blond, cute, totes your type, why did….”

“He couldn’t get his head around the fact that my job takes me away for days on end.”

“But he knew what you did for a living. You should find someone like me.”Brad nudged Adam’s arm with his hand.

“Brad we tried it, remember?”

“Yeah, but come on, you’ve got to admit I’m cute.”

Adam laughed, “yeah you are and you’re a really good friend.”

“He smiles, thank goodness. Thought you were going to be moping for the rest of the day. And that, my sweetie, would have been a disaster, especially whilst we’re shopping.”

“K, ok, I know when I’m beaten. Where do you want to go first?”

“Mmm there’s an adorbes new shoe shop just opened, I want to check it out.”

“Alright, but don’t expect me to be cheerful all the time.”

“What you need is a good night out.”

“I’ve got three days before my next flight and….fuck!”

“What now?”

“I’ve got a new co-pilot. He’s just finished his training.”

“K….so….the problem being?”

“One, I haven’t met him yet, two, I hope he’s not like my last co-pilot and three, why do I always get the new ones?”

“Right, so, you get the new ones because you’re an awesome pilot and gorgeous.” Brad saw the corners of Adam’s mouth turn up. “You’ll get to meet him soon, so stop worrying about that. And as for him being like your last one, no-one can be as big a homophobe as he was. I know he gave you and your crew a tough time, but he’s gone, forget about him and just be thankful you don’t have to work with him anymore. By the way, where did they ship him off to?”

“International flights. And it’s the best place for him. Do you think I should tell this new guy about us? I don’t want him finding out and then feeling awkward around us.”

“I think that if he can’t see you for the great person and awesome pilot you are, then that’s his problem and he can live with it or move on.”

“What do you think about me coming out to him? I want to be honest about who I am, I’m fed up with skirting around the truth. This is who I am and I’m free to love whomever I want to.”

“Wow, we are on a roll today sweetie aren’t we? Now just have the same attitude towards what’s his name.”

“You mean Rick?”

“Yeah that’s him. Look forget him, he’s totes not worth it. And before you jump down my throat….”

“Um, not going there again.” Adam giggled.

“Darling, you know I’d let you.” Brad giggled this time. “Seriously Adam, I understand that you loved him, but come on, if he loved you enough he would trust you and he’d still be here. You’re gonna be better off without him. So….let’s go out tonight, get pissed, pick up a couple of cute guys then take them home and fuck them six ways till Sunday.”

“Brad, I really don’t feel like it. I just….”

“Adam Mitchell Lambert! I know you probably don’t feel like it, but humour me, come on, come out with me tonight, I’ll guarantee you we’ll have fun.” Brad batted his eyes and smiled when he saw Adam laugh. “Great and if you don’t see anyone that fits your fantasy, you can always go home and put your hand to use.” Brad laughed.

“Ok, but I’ll warn you, I’m not hitting on the first guy I see. And….if….I don’t fancy anyone I’m going home alone to lick my wounds.”

“That’s what you’re calling it now is it?” They both giggled. “Ok sweetie, but I promise you, you will have a good time.” Brad stood holding out his hand. Adam stood, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth, he threaded his arm through Brads and they left to hit the shops, ignoring some of the comments and stares they received from the patrons of the coffee shop.

^V^

“Tommy Joe Ratliff you need to get out and have some fun.”

“Can’t, start a new job in three days.”

“All the more reason to go out with me tonight, let’s celebrate.”

“Mia I need to have my faculties in perfect working order, so no, not going.”

“Tommy….please.” She was begging now and trying to make her best friend smile. “You’ll have two days to recover, besides I don’t know when I’m going to see you next.”

Tommy sighed, “ok, but not staying out late.”

“TJ where’s the badass rocker I used to know.”

“He’s grown up, got himself a new job after working his ass off for the last ten years.”

“Promise me one thing TJ?”

“Mmm what’s that?” Tommy looked questioningly at his best friend.

“That if you see someone you fancy tonight you’ll go for it, I’ll be happy just to see you having fun.”

“And who am I going to fancy? Even if there is someone, he or she is not going to want to know me when they find out I’m not going to be in town for weeks on end.”

“Thomas Joseph Ratliff, stop with all the negativity. I’m not saying make it a long term relationship, you seriously need to get laid, and tonight baby could….no will be the night.” She hugged her friend.

“We’ll see Mia.” He hugged her back.

She pulled away “Ok TJ go get ready, we’re going to have an amazing night.” She shoved him towards his bedroom. “Get prettied up Tommy you never know who’s going to be there.”

Tommy smiled, “K, just for you Mia, but I’m not picking up the first guy or girl I see.” He headed towards his room and just before he closed the door he wiggled his ass and laughed.

“Much better TJ.” Mia shouted, “if you do that later all the hot guys will want a piece of your non-existent ass.”

“Hey I like my ass thank you very much.”

Mia heard Tommy laugh and she smiled to herself, hoping he did have a good time that night.

^V^

After a whirlwind shopping spree with Brad, Adam was secretly pleased he’d agreed to go out with his best friend. He did need cheering up and Cheeks was the person to do it. He’d seconded himself in his bedroom to change and when he thought he looked ok he emerged from his bedroom.

“Wow sweetie you look hot. If I didn’t know you so well I’d want to get into your pants baby.”

“Um, thanks, I think. Not sure which way to take that.”

“Oh baby, you can take me any way you want.” Brad giggled and brushed his lips against Adam’s cheek.

“I’m so pleased we’re better friends than we were lovers. Although we did have some good times.”

“Yeah Adam we did. But that’s then and this is now. And….you do look hot.”Adam had on black leather trousers, black vest top and black leather jacket. His make-up was subtle, light grey eye shadow, black eye liner and clear lip gloss. “Honey the guys are going to be queuing up to fuck you.”

“Cheeks, please, too soon after Rick.”

“All the more reason to get laid honey. Now, come on let’s go.” He took hold of Adam’s hand and led him out to the car.

Stopping at his front door, “who nominated you driver tonight? Thought you wanted to….”

“Nope sweetie, you’re going to have fun tonight and I’m going to make sure you do. So I need to stay sober.”

“Great….not only do you force me to go out, but you tricked me!”

“Hey didn’t force….well let’s call it persuaded. Besides I’m gonna have fun too, I may even find myself a cute guy, so relax, enjoy yourself and forget him.”

“Fine, I know when I’m beaten. But am so not gonna pick anyone up.”

“If you say so baby. Now….let’s go. Don’t want to be standing outside in this weather, wanna be inside checking out….” Adam laughed. “Come on then.” He pushed Brad out of the door and laughing they headed towards the car.

Tommy emerged from his bedroom. “Fuck Tommy Joe, you’re looking hot tonight baby.”

“Thanks, I think.”

“Aw come on TJ how can a person resist you looking like that?”

Tommy had on skinny black jeans, a sheer, near see through black shirt and leather jacket. His hair was back to his favourite blond colour and fell slightly over his right eye. He’d had to grow the shaved side out slightly for his new job. He didn’t want to frighten people into believing he didn’t know what he was doing. But he’d come to like it. He’d lined his eyes with black liner, used his favourite smokey grey shadow on his lids and used a very light pink gloss on his lips. As he reached for his favourite creepers “Where are we going then?”

“Wherever you want. I don’t mind.”

“But I thought you said….”

“Oh Tommy, come on, live a little. We’re celebrating your new job so….your choice.”

“Ok. I’ve heard the Edison is a good place to go and we can get food there too.”

“Always thinking about his stomach. The Edison it is then, come on I’ve got my car out front.”

“But I thought….fuck Mia you had this planned all along didn’t you?”

“Yup, so stop complaining. You my gorgeous man are going to have a great time tonight and one of us needs to stay sober to get the other and his stud home. So….I’m volunteering.”

“You’ll just be bringing me home.”

“We’ll see baby, we’ll see.”

Tommy smiled, he loved Mia like a sister. She’d stuck by him when he’d come out as Bi to his friends. Most of the others had told him it was just a phase. She’d even been with him when he’d told his parents and sister. “I can see I’m not going to win any argument tonight am I?”

“Nope TJ, you’re not. Come on, let’s get you hooked up.”

“No Mia, told you not gonna.” He closed his door, slung his arm around Mia’s waist as they headed to her car.

"Where are we going Brad?”

“Mmm thought we could grab some food too, so how does the Edison sound?”

“Was there a few weeks ago….ok.”

“Great, now smile sweetie you’re going to have an amazing time tonight.”

Adam sighed, he had to admit he’d been lethargic since Rick left and if anyone could bring him out of his stupor it was Cheeks and his bouncy energy. But….he decided, he was not picking anyone up tonight. It was too soon, plus he’d be away for fourteen days, so nothing could come of it.

They pulled into the parking lot of the Edison noting the queue was short so they wouldn’t be waiting long. Adam smiled, “thanks Cheeks.”

“That’s what friends are for. And besides I could do with a hot man in my bed tonight.”

“You’re bad, but that’s why I love you.”

“You say that to all the boys.” They were laughing as they headed to the entrance. By the time they got there the queue had disappeared and they walked straight in.

“You go find us a table I’ll go get the drinks.”

“K, vodka would go down well.”

“Right, now be a bad boy whilst I’m gone and check out all the cuties.”

“I’ll look but….” He didn’t get to finish as his eyes were drawn to a booth across the dance floor.

“Adam, you ok?”

“Mmm, just doing what you said, looking for somewhere to sit.”

“Yeah, right Lambert, off you go like a naughty boy. I’ll get those drinks.”

Adam watched as Brad headed towards the bar. He made his way to a booth on the opposite side of the floor. What or rather who had caught his eye was a cute blond, who was laughing at what his girlfriend was saying. But that smile….Adam had to sit down quickly his legs were about to give out on him. _Lambert what the fuck are you thinking? You said you weren’t going to look for anyone. But shit that guy is cute_. He sat down watching the animated conversation the blond was having with his girl. _And there-in lies your problem….he’s straight. Just my luck_.

“Here you go Adam.”

“Thanks.”

“Seen anyone that takes your fancy?”

“Mmmm.”

“Is that a mmm, not sure or a mmm oh yeah?”

“It’s a mmm, I’m not looking – remember?” But as Adam said it his eyes were once again drawn to the blond.

“Well, we’ll have to change that then.”

“Let’s just enjoy ourselves and forget about hooking up tonight.”

“Ok, I’ll go along with you, for now. But….” They smiled as they picked up their drinks. Adam’s eyes once again wandering over to the blond, hoping Brad didn’t see who he was looking at.

^V^

Tommy and Mia pulled into the parking lot. “Hey we must be early, either that or no-ones out tonight.”

“Well whatever the reason I’m pleased we don’t have to queue, it’s cold tonight.”

“You’re always cold Tommy. What you need is a hot man or woman to warm you up.”

“Told ya, don’t want one. But I’ll settle for a Jack Daniels to warm me.”

“Ok, come on then let’s get you in where it’s warm.” She linked her arm in Tommy’s as they headed into the club. “You go find us a seat, I’ll get the drinks.”

“K, where do you want to sit?”

“There’s a booth over there.” She pointed across the dance-floor. “That way we can see all the cute guys who come in.”

“Mia! Told ya!”

“Tommy Joe you can’t blame a girl for trying.” She laughed and headed towards the bar.

Tommy made his way to the booth. He was pleased Mia had persuaded him to come out tonight. He was nervous about his new job but also excited after all the training he’d done.

“Here you go TJ, there’s plenty more where that came from.”

“Thanks….and Mia….” “Yeah?”

“I’m glad you dragged me here tonight.”

“Good, and you’re welcome. Now, let’s have some fun. Seen anyone yet?”

“No and m’not gonna, you look if you want.” He elbowed her and they both laughed.

Adam had tried not to make it too obvious he was staring, but he had to admit he couldn’t pull his eyes away from the gorgeous blond.

“Wanna dance?”

“Mmm?”

“Oh come on Adam we’re supposed to be having fun and all you’ve done is stare into space.”

“Sorry, just thinking.”

“You think too much, just go with the flow. Have fun. Like you said, you’ve got three days then you’re off for fourteen days flying who knows where.”

“Yeah, sorry, I promise I’ll have fun.” He smiled at Brad, reached for his drink and as he took a sip his eyes wandered again to the blond who this time was looking back at him.

Tommy was beginning to relax, he was pleased now Mia had brought him, but for a while now he’d had a feeling that someone was watching him. _Stop being stupid Ratliff, no one is watching, everyone is having a good time_. He picked up his drink, went to take a sip and as he looked up he looked straight into the eyes of a dark haired man across the floor. He coughed, choking on his drink. He put the glass down before he spilt any. The guy was gorgeous, why was he staring at Tommy? He was with another guy.

“Hey TJ, you ok?” Tommy felt Mia pat his back.

“Yeah sorry, went down the wrong way. Drank too quickly.”

“You’ve turned red, you sure you’re ok?”

Tommy felt himself blushing from the intense gaze of the man. He hoped he could convince Mia it was the drink. “M’ok. You know….” He waved his hand at the drink. “….I’ll be ok in a minute, let me get my breath back.” He reached for the drink again, pleased it wasn’t really light in the club otherwise the guy would see him blushing.

“Steady Tommy Joe, don’t want to have to do mouth to mouth on you. Would rather see you with your mouth on a hot guy.” Tommy choked again. “Sorry TJ, didn’t mean….”

“S’ok, m’fine now.” He took a deep breath, stole a look across the room to see the guy chatting to his friend. Tommy sighed, _ok Tommy breathe, since when did a guy have that effect on you?_ It had been a long time since he’d been able to say he was affected by a guy like that.

“You want to dance?”

“Mia Tyler, you know I don’t….can’t dance.”

“Aw please Tommy, for me.” She batted her eyes. “Besides the dance-floor’s getting full you’ll not have to move much.”

Tommy sighed, picked up his glass, emptied it down his throat then allowed himself to be pulled up by his friend. Mia was right, he didn’t have to move too much, the floor was filling up. He faced Mia and allowed her to help him move. The drink was beginning to warm him up. Her hands on his hips helping him move in time to the music. It wasn’t that he couldn’t find the beat it was just his co-ordination of movement to the music was not good. He avoided dancing whenever he could. He smiled at Mia and began to relax even more.

Adam had seen the blond dragged onto the dance-floor by his girlfriend. He wanted to get close to him. _What had Brad just asked? Something about a dance?_ “What was that about dancing?”

“Oh finally, I asked if you wanted to, but you’d gone away with the fairies.”

“Well I am here with a big fairy.” They both laughed.

“Oh I love you too.”

“I know you do Brad.” He smiled at his friend then looked across at the dance-floor, yep the blond was still there. Not much of a dancer but…. “come on then Cheeks let’s dance!” he stood and pulled Brad up with him. He made sure they were near the blond and his girlfriend, but he also made sure they hadn’t seen them arrive on the floor. He didn’t want to scare the guy off, after all he had been caught staring at him a few minutes ago.

tbc

 


	2. Chapter 2

Adam loved to dance and was smiling as he moved with the music. He worked his way until he was close to the blond and his girlfriend, thanking whoever that more people were getting up to dance, making it slightly crowded on the floor. He smiled to himself. _Lame excuse Lambert, why don’t you just ask him to dance?_

“What are you smiling at?” Nothing got past Brad.

“Just realising I needed to relax and this is just the way, thank you.”

“Told you, now you should listen to Dr Brad more often.” They laughed.

The music stopped and Adam was about to leave the floor to get another drink when he heard a voice behind him.

“Please TJ stay for another dance, you know you want to, besides there’s some hot men here tonight. Show them what you’re made of.”

“Mia, told ya not looking and can’t dance.”

Adam had danced his way through the crowd so he was near the blond, and sneaking a sideways glance realised it was the guy and his friend talking. _Mmm so she’s not your girlfriend._ He smiled again. The music started up. It was slower.

“Mia, I. Can. Not. Dance, to this one.”

“Oh please, look, I’ll guide you.” She put her hands back on his hips and moved closer to him swaying in time with the music. “Told you, you could do it, just relax Tommy.” Tommy grimaced at her. He couldn’t dance and she knew he hated making a show of himself. “Tommy you love music, you even play the guitar, how can you not dance?”

“Never wanted to learn and besides not got anyone to dance with.”

“Not yet you haven’t, but by the end of the night….maybe?”

“Hmph!”

“Just feel the beat TJ, feel what I’m doing.” He nodded. “Look, I’m going around the back of you, put my arms around you and guide you that way, ok?”

“Suppose, m’not going to make a fool of myself though.”

“You won’t.” She whispered in his ear, as she glided around to his back, her hands on his hips all the while. “Close your eyes Tommy, try not to get distracted by the other people, just listen to my voice and feel the music.” Tommy twisted his head to look at his friend and gave her a nod and a crooked smile. “That’s better, now just relax a little bit more.” She kissed his cheek noticing he had closed his eyes.

They’d been moving easily to the music for a minute or so when Mia felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Turning she came face to face with a gorgeous blue eyed stranger.

Adam had noticed the blond and his friend still chatting when the music began again, he couldn’t quite hear what they were saying but he thought he caught the woman telling him to relax. He then saw her move behind the guy, still keeping her hands on his hips. _Mmm now’s your chance Lambert._ He looked at Brad who had somehow got himself wrapped around a tall dark haired guy. He caught Brad’s eye, raised his eyebrow and smiled. Brad just winked and went back to dancing with his new friend.

Adam moved closer to the blond and his friend and when he was in touching distance he tapped the girl on the shoulder. He noticed that her hands never left her friends hips. He smiled at her and leant in to whisper. “Would you mind if I took over?” He hoped the blond hadn’t heard.

“Depends on who you want to dance with?” He smiled and nodded his head towards her friend. “Be my guest.” She smiled.

Adam was careful not to make his movements too sudden and the girl seemed to understand what he was trying to do and moved gently so they changed places, hoping Tommy didn’t notice too much.

Mia reached up and whispered “his name’s Tommy Joe. Good luck.” And she was gone.

Adam thought he’d blown it when Tommy nearly stopped moving, but Adam very carefully moved closer to the cute blond and kept up the same rhythm the girl had begun. He looked at the blond and smiled, he was even cuter close up. He could see that the shirt the guy had on was virtually transparent, which caused his blood supply to head south. _Fuck, this should not be happening so quickly._ But the more he thought about the flesh underneath the shirt the harder he became.

The dance-floor was getting more crowded causing Adam to move closer to the guy, no not the guy, Tommy Joe. He liked that and by all accounts so did his dick. It was now straining against the zipper of his trousers. He moved closer to Tommy, fitting his front snugly against Tommy’s back, he wrapped an arm around the blonds waist and leant down to whisper “Don’t be cared Tommy Joe, your friend swapped places with me. My name is Adam and I’m the guy you caught staring at you earlier tonight.”

Tommy’s breath hitched, the guys voice was as hot as he looked and _fuck Tommy is that his dick poking you in the ass?_ Tommy felt himself blushing, but that wasn’t the only reaction. His own dick decided that it wanted to get in on the game. Strangely enough, Tommy wasn’t scared. This complete stranger had sneaked up on him and was now dancing with him, but he felt safe in this guys arms, so he pushed back feeling the hard length rubbing harder against his ass. It felt good, as he melted into the embrace.

Adam moaned softly into Tommy’s ear, the gentle pushing back had caused him to shudder. If he wasn’t careful he’d come in his trousers, something he’d not done since high school, and he didn’t like the thought of cleaning leather, or explaining the marks to his cleaners.

Tommy felt Adam’s breath against his ear and he too shuddered, he pushed back more, wanting even more contact with this man. He’d never felt like this for a long time. He craved being touched. He felt Adam’s hands on his waist, then one moved to his stomach, the thin fabric of his shirt letting the heat through to his skin, his dick straining against the zipper of his jeans. He wanted to turn around, face the man, he wanted to kiss him. Feel his lips on his own, feel the contours of the man’s mouth as he pushed his tongue inside. Tommy moaned.

Adam heard the moan, “turn around, please. Want to look at you.” His arms loosened and Tommy whined through lack of contact, but turned to face Adam.

Tommy wanted to see what this man Adam looked like, but surprised himself by whining when contact was broken. He turned around and looked up, straight into the blue eyes he’d caught staring at him earlier. “You’re even more beautiful close up.” Adam whispered, “can I….can I kiss you?”

Tommy had never had anyone ask if they could kiss him, this man was gentle, different in a way that Tommy couldn’t really comprehend just yet. “Please.” Was all Tommy could say, his brain going into meltdown, all his blood rushing southwards still.

Adam leant down and gently kissed Tommy. He pulled away and looked into Tommy’s gorgeous brown eyes, seeing lust blown pupils. Before he realised, he was being pulled back down, this time the tiny man dominating the kiss. Adam held on tight, he allowed Tommy to take the lead. He felt a tongue asking for entry and as Adam parted his lips Tommy’s tongue began mapping out the contours of his mouth. Adam was finding it difficult to keep his knees from buckling and held on tight. Their tongues danced to the music that was still playing, until they had to break for much needed air.

“Wow” was all Adam could say.

“Mmm, yeah.” Tommy too was finding it difficult to string a sentence together.

“Hi, I’m Adam.” He smiled, still moving to the music, still holding on to Tommy.

“Yeah, you um, said….before. I’m….” “Tommy Joe.”

“How?....” Tommy realised then Mia had, had something to do with this. “Mia!”

“If you mean your girlfriend….”

“She’s not my girlfriend, just a friend.”

“Good, I was hoping that was the case, after….um….” They both smiled.

The music stopped, Tommy spoke first, “do you um….want to get erm….get a drink?”

“Yeah, that would be nice, but what about your friend?”

“Mia?” Adam nodded, “she’ll be grinning right about now. It was her idea we come out, celebrate my new job and to find….” Tommy stopped he couldn’t say find him a hook up.

“Congratulations on the new job. When do you start?”

“Monday.”

“Great, so that means you’re not going to run away from me early tonight.”

Tommy blushed, “Um….not if you don’t want me to.” He’d only just met this guy but he was drawn to him, felt safe in his company, in his arms.

“You’re even cuter when you blush Tommy Joe. Now, shall we go get that drink?”

“Ok, didn’t you come with friends though? I saw you with a guy earlier.”

“Oh, Brad. He dragged me out to try to cheer me up. Not going into details though don’t want to bore you.”

“Won’t….Brad, wonder where you are?”

“Last time I saw him he was on the dance-floor wrapped around a guy. So no, he won’t mind.” They both smiled and headed towards the bar.

They’d just got their drinks when they both felt someone behind them. Tommy turned to see Mia grinning at him.

“Hey TJ you gonna properly introduce me?”

Adam turned and came face to face with Brad.

“Well then Lambert who’s the cutie? I saw you sucking his face off.” Tommy blushed again. “Oh he’s definitely cute.”

“Mia, this is Adam. Adam this is Mia.”

Adam leant over and kissed her cheek. “Nice to officially meet you. Sorry for butting in like that.”

“Oh don’t be. To see Tommy having fun was ok by me.”

“Erm….’scuse me, I’m Brad.” He butted in. “I’m Adam’s friend.” He held out his hand for Mia to shake. “I dragged him here to cheer him up. And from what I witnessed on the dance-floor they were certainly having fun.”

They all smiled and Tommy blushed again. Adam leant in to whisper “You have to stop blushing like that, you really don’t know what you do to me.”

Tommy looked at Adam smiled and whispered back, “Oh but I think I do, because you’re doing the same to me.”

“Want to go somewhere, just the two of us. I mean, if you don’t that’s fine, I don’t usually, I’m sorry I’ll shut up.” It was Adam’s turn to blush.

Tommy smiled at the blush creeping across the dark haired man’s face. He didn’t usually go with someone on first meeting, but this man was different. “I’d….um yeah I’d like that.”

Adam smiled. “There’s a coffee shop around the corner that stays open late, how about we go there to talk, or you could um, come back to mine for a coffee.”

“Yours sounds good.” Tommy didn’t really want to chat to this gorgeous man when there were others listening in.

“K, mine it is. Brad, erm Tommy and I are getting a cab back to mine….if….if that’s ok with you?”

“No problem sweetie and be sure to have fun.” Brad giggled, “I’m going to go find that cutie I was dancing with. “He laughed and headed off.

“Um, Mia, I….”

“Go TJ, have fun. I’m tired anyway. Look why don’t I drive you instead of getting a cab. Then I can head home.

“K, if you’re sure?”

“Anything for my best friend and his gorgeous guy.”  The three got up, waved to Brad who was again hanging off a guy, then left.

As she drove Mia kept glancing at the two gorgeous men in the back of her car. Adam had his arm around Tommy’s shoulders and Tommy was snuggled into Adam’s side. She sighed and grinned at how well the two fitted together.

Adam felt relaxed for the first time in weeks. Maybe Brad had been right. Rick just wasn’t the guy for him. His only problem now being the hard on he was sporting. Luckily it had been dark enough in the club for no-one to notice. He thought it would subside when they’d gone to the bar, but the closeness of Tommy both at the bar and now in the car had his dick begging for release, so much so that without realising he was palming a hand over it. He felt another hand on his and stopped to look down. Tommy was stroking him through his trousers.

Tommy looked up and smiled. “I’ll help you with that when we get back to yours….that’s um….well if you want me to? Fuck, m’sorry didn’t meant to sound….”

“Tommy, sshh….I would love nothing more than for you to sort my problem out, but you must let me help you too. I see I’m not the only one who enjoyed our dance.”

“I’d like that. I erm….don’t usually do things like this. I haven’t been with anyone for a long time. My boyfriend….my ex, was not who I thought he was and it’s taken me a long while to….”

“Hey Tommy, you don’t have to explain things to me. Let’s have a good time and see where this leads us.”

“K, but my new job takes me away for weeks on end.”

“Let’s not talk about work, let’s just enjoy each others company tonight.”

“OK.” Tommy stroked his hand over Adam’s length again causing the dark haired man to moan. Adam leant down and gently kissed Tommy, placing his hand over Tommy’s now very hard dick.

Mia had been trying to concentrate on the road, but her eyes were drawn back to the two men in the back. She smiled when Adam kissed her friend. She had to avert her eyes and concentrate back on the road, even though the two men looked really hot together. Adam had given Mia his address and as she pulled up outside she coughed to let them know they’d arrived. “Sorry for interrupting boys, but we’re here. You might be more comfortable inside doing that, than here in my car. Although I must say it looked hot when you were kissing.”

Tommy blushed and Adam smiled. “Thanks Mia, I’ll look after your friend.”

“Yeah, I can see you will. Now, go, get yourselves naked and have fun.” She giggled as the two men got out of the car.

“But Mia….we….”

“Tommy Joe, you’ve been too long without anything other than your own hand, so go, have fun.” Mia put the car into gear and drove off leaving Tommy open mouthed and Adam laughing.

“Want to go in?” Adam hoped Tommy would still say yes.

“Ok.” Tommy allowed himself to be led to the front door. It was a beautiful house, he wondered what Adam did for a living.

Adam closed the door and gently pushed Tommy up against it kissing him, his tongue asking for entry. Tommy obliged, moaning into the kiss, his hands pushing Adam’s leather jacket off his shoulders. Adam broke the kiss and helped relieve himself of the jacket, then helped Tommy with his.

The first thing Tommy noticed about Adam’s arms were not the sleeve of tattoos down his right arm, but yeah they were impressive, it was all the freckles the man had. Tommy wanted to play join the dots on them with his tongue. Tommy hadn’t noticed as he’d been too taken with Adam’s freckles, but Adam had undone the buttons on his shirt and was pushing it from his shoulders.

“You’re beautiful, please can I?”

Tommy had not had anyone ask if they could remove his clothes before. He liked it, liked how Adam wouldn’t do anything if Tommy wasn’t ok with it. He nodded. “Only if I can remove yours?”

“Mmm yes please.” Adam’s vest top joined Tommy’s shirt on the back of a chair.

“Wow Tommy, you’re tattoos are impressive.”

“Thank you, I love horror films.”

“Mmm not really my thing, but on you they are hot, you’re hot.”

“I like the snake in yours, looks seductive.”

“Mmmm I can be seductive too.” Adam leant in again and kissed him, running his hands up Tommy’s arms and then down his side. Tommy giggled.

“Sorry Tommy”

“Don’t be, felt nice.”

“Need to see you naked….please?”

Tommy nodded and Adam led him up the stairs to his bedroom. Tommy noticed the room was tastefully decorated in red and black. The king size bed was begging to be fucked on. _Stop it Ratliff, you don’t know that’s going to happen_.

Adam led him over to the bed and before he pushed the blond down he opened the button and zipper releasing Tommy’s gorgeous hard length, he heard a moan escaping the tiny blonds mouth.

“Mmm, beautiful.”

“M’not….”

“Tommy Joe, you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. And I don’t want to fuck you.” Adam saw something flash across Tommy’s eyes. “No Tommy, I want to make love to you. Will you let me?” Again Tommy was surprised Adam asking permission to do something. He smiled and nodded. “Thank you.”

Adam went to remove his trousers. “No….let me….please?” Tommy could see the hard length of Adam through the tight trousers and he wondered how he’d managed to get underwear on without it showing. _Ratliff you’re stupid, he’s not wearing any, those trousers are too tight_. Tommy’s thoughts were confirmed when he slid the zipper down. Looking into Adam’s eyes Tommy licked his lips.

Adam noticed Tommy’s tongue skirt over his lips and his dick twitched.

“Mmm you want in me?” Tommy was never this forward. It was this gorgeous man making him say this. “You’re gorgeous Adam.” He whispered just loud enough for Adam to hear as he skirted a hand over the now very swollen member. He heard Adam moan and his own dick twitched again.

They stepped out of their trousers and Adam helped Tommy climb onto the bed. Before he got on he reached into the bedside cabinet for lube and a condom. Placing his supplies under the pillow he crawled on the bed next to Tommy. Adam stroked his hand up Tommy’s side and the blond giggled again.

“M’sorry, kinda ticklish.”

“Mmm that’s something to file away for future use.” Adam saw the look flash across Tommy’s face. “What’s wrong baby?”

Tommy smiled at the endearment, “you mean you might want to see me again?” Adam smiled and nodded, “but….but we’ve not….”

He couldn’t finish, Adam had taken the remaining words from him in the soft sensual kiss he was now stealing from him.

Pulling away “I think you’re gorgeous Tommy Joe, yes I would like to see you again, if….if you want to see me?”

“I told you I start a new job on Monday that takes me away, but if you can put up with that, mmm yeah, I’d like to see you again.”

“Good, now, where were we?”

Adam leant down and kissed him again, his hand running across Tommy’s torso searching for a nipple. Finding the nub, he pinched it between his fingers then rubbed it gently soothing it. Tommy bucked his hips off the bed moaning into Adam’s mouth.

“Sshh baby, gonna make you feel so good.”

Adam kissed his way down the blonds body, stopping at his nipples, licking and sucking them into hard nubs. He looked up to see Tommy watching him with lust blown eyes. He smiled and continued his journey south. He couldn’t wait to feel the weight of that gorgeous dick on his tongue, in his mouth.

Tommy wanted to touch himself, he’d never felt this good before. He’d had people, both male and female nip and lick his nipples, but this man WOW he was something else. He watched as Adam made his way down, wanting that hot mouth on his dick. Their eyes met and there was something feral in both their gazes.

He really wanted Adam’s mouth on him now. “Adam, need you…..aagh fuck!”  Adam swallowed him straight down and that tongue, what it wasn’t doing to Tommy’s dick wasn’t worth mentioning.

Adam moved back up to the head and swirled his tongue in the slit tasting pre-come as he did so. He kept his eyes on Tommy’s face and smiled at the profanity that escaped his mouth. He continued to move up and down the length, swirling and dipping his tongue each time he reached the head.

Tommy could feel his orgasm building. _No, it was too soon. He didn’t want to come yet, he wanted this to last longer_. He had to tell Adam. He tried to speak but his brain had melted and wouldn’t co-ordinate with his mouth. He did the only thing his brain would allow, he grabbed for a clump of dark hair.

Adam felt a hand in his hair, it felt good, then it became tighter. He pulled off Tommy and looked at him. “You ok baby?”

“Mmm….just….gonna….fuck….just gonna come. Don’t….don’t want….yet. Nngh.”

“Ok baby I won’t touch you anymore, well not there anyway. I want you to come just on my dick when it’s in your beautiful body.”

Tommy moaned. Adam reached for the lube and Tommy heard the lid snap open.

Adam applied some to his fingers and looked down at the gorgeous man at the side of him. “Gonna make this so good for you baby, not gonna hurt you. If it gets too much tell me to stop and I will.”

Tommy nodded his understanding, his mouth just couldn’t form words.

Adam reached around to the back of Tommy searching for his prize. As he worked his way around he gently brushed Tommy’s balls, causing the man to buck his hips off the bed. Adam gently placed a hand on the tiny body holding him down. Finding his hole Adam gently ran his finger around it feeling the muscle contract and then as Tommy relaxed Adam gently inserted a finger, pushing in slowly. This beautiful man was tight and he didn’t want to hurt him.

Tommy groaned as the finger breached him. It had been too long since anyone had done this to him, he’d forgotten how good it felt. His ex had always insisted on being the bottom so Tommy never had the chance to just feel how good it could be. Adam pulled his finger out, but as he pushed back in he inserted a second making Tommy moan louder.

“Soon baby, gonna make you come so hard you’ll scream my name so loud.”

Tommy moaned again. “Need….you….fuck need you….in me….now!”

“Be patient baby, don’t want to hurt you.”

“Nngh…not gonna break. Put your beautiful dick in me….Nngh!”

Adam knew he was big and he didn’t want to hurt Tommy. He really wanted to see this man again. “Ssh just one more finger, need to make sure I don’t hurt you. Ok?”

“Mmmm”

Adam pulled out gently then pushed three fingers back in, scissoring them as he went. The sounds escaping Tommy’s mouth were delicious, Adam’s own dick leaking and twitching at every sound. He sensed that Tommy was ready so withdrawing his fingers he felt for the condom wrapper. Ripping it open he watched the already blissed out look on his lovers’ face as he rolled it on.

“Need you to relax baby, can you do that for me?” He saw Tommy nod. “I’m…um… slightly bigger than you and don’t want to hurt you.”

“Nngh stop talking and just get it in me. Want to feel you inside me.”

“Ok baby.” Adam lined the head of his dick up with Tommy’s hole and as Tommy wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist he gently pushed the head into the tight wet heat that was just Tommy. He paused making sure the blond was ok.

“Shit Adam is that all you’re putting in me? Thought I was getting all of it?”

“You will, want to make sure you’re ok.”

“M’ok, now move….please.”

Adam held on to Tommy and pushed further in, stopping every few seconds to make sure the man under him was ok. When Tommy opened his eyes and glared at Adam, he smiled and pushed all the way in causing Tommy to take a deep breath and moan.

“Shit, you weren’t kidding. You’re a big fucker.” Tommy laughed.

“Sorry, did warn you.”

“So are you just staying like that or are you moving?”

“Sorry, m’gonna move.”

“Stop saying sorry and just do it.”

Adam leant down and kissed the blond, both smiling as they looked into each others’ eyes. Adam started moving slowly but as sweat began beading on their bodies his movements got faster.

Tommy’s hand instinctively went to grab his dick but Adam batted his hand away. “Oh no Tommy Joe, like I said want you to come on my dick.”

Tommy had never done that before and he doubted he would this time.

Adam upped the pace and before long Tommy’s hips were moving in time with Adam’s thrusts. Tommy opened his eyes to stare at the dark haired man above him when he realised that yeah he was going to come without being touched. He could feel the tingling starting in his spine, his balls were getting tight, just a few more…. “Fuck Adam….gonna….”

Warm liquid spurted over his stomach. He screamed Adam’s name as he came hard. The intensity of his orgasm whited him out for a few seconds. His dick kept twitching, spurting streams of his come over his stomach and Adam.

Adam’s thrusts got faster and as Tommy came the muscles contracted around his dick and within seconds he was coming hard too. He continued to thrust until his dick had been milked dry and was starting to get painful. He collapsed on top of Tommy kissing him between taking deep breaths, trying to calm his heart rate down. Adam slowly pulled out of Tommy, not wanting to hurt him.

Tommy opened his eyes. “Wow!”

“You ok baby?”

“Mmmm”

Tommy felt Adam climb off the bed. The next thing he felt was a warm damp cloth wiping the come from his body. Adam threw the cloth towards the bathroom, then climbed back onto the bed. Bending to kiss Tommy “You’re gorgeous Tommy Joe.”

“M’sleepy too.”

Adam laughed, “come here” he pulled Tommy to him, “sleep baby, I’ll cook you breakfast in the morning.”

Tommy snuggled into Adam and it wasn’t long before both of them were asleep.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy woke to the sun streaming in the window. _Urgh Ratliff, you’re gonna have to get used to early mornings in your new job_. New job, he smiled he was really looking forward to it, after all the hard work he’d put in.

Opening his eyes slowly he took in his surroundings. Not his room. Not Mia’s room. What the fuck happened last night? He hadn’t had that much to drink had he? He moved to have a better look around then felt a tenderness in his ass. He smiled then, remembering the gorgeous man that had fu….no….made love to him last night. He blushed at the thought of Adam saying he wanted to see him again.

Adam! Tommy reached out his hand to the other side of the bed but it was empty. He couldn’t have gone far, this was Adam’s house. Then Tommy smelled bacon cooking and his stomach grumbled. Climbing out of bed he grabbed the duvet and wrapped it around himself to go in search of the wonderful smell.

Padding down the stairs the smell was getting stronger, his stomach growling louder. He followed the smell and the sound of pots clattering in the kitchen, until he was standing in the doorway staring at Adam wrapped only in a white fluffy towel.

Adam had woken early and spent several minutes just staring at the beautiful man asleep in his bed. _How did I get so lucky finding you last night? And I didn’t even want to go out_. He shook his head.

Leaning down he lightly kissed Tommy’s forehead, “I promised you breakfast, so sleep some more baby I’ll wake you with a proper kiss when it’s ready.” He whispered.

Getting out of bed he padded to the bathroom, he toyed with the idea of taking a shower then smiled, _mm would be more fun showering with a blond_. He relieved his full bladder then grabbed a towel from the rail, wrapped it around himself and headed to the kitchen.

He was just dishing up the bacon and eggs when he sensed someone behind him. Turning he came face to face with a slightly dishevelled Tommy, looking gorgeous wrapped in the quilt.

“Morning baby. I was going to bring this to you and wake you up with a kiss.”

“Mmm smelt good and followed my nose. Mia and I were supposed to eat last night but I met this gorgeous man instead and now my stomach is telling me to feed it.”

“Oh and this gorgeous man, did he treat you well?”

“Mmm yeah very well and he said he’d like to see me again.” Tommy smiled, looked at his feet and blushed.”

“I see. And…would you want to see this gorgeous man again?”

“Definitely.” Tommy smiled then his stomach growled loudly.

“Oh, I see you’re hungry baby, well then sit down and I’ll bring this over.”

Tommy sat on a stool at the breakfast counter, the duvet slipping from his shoulders and arms pooling around his waist.

Adam stared at the ink on Tommy’s arms, although he hated anything horror he was intrigued why Tommy had chosen such gruesome pictures. Then he saw the Depeche Mode tattoo, “isn’t that from Depeche Mode’s “Violator” album?”

“Umm, yeah. You into music? Not many people know where it’s from.”

“I listen to all sorts of music. That particular album was in the Billboard top 200 in 1990.”

“Wow, yeah, my favourite track has to be Personal Jesus. What about you?”

“Don’t have a favourite but I do listen to a lot of different genres of music. I grew up with Queen and I love them even now. I kinda sing a bit when I’m not doing my other job. I wanted to sing full time but….well, never got the chance. Got a friend Sutan, he owns a club, well Raja his alter ego does. She lets me sing there when I’m in town for long periods and am at a loose end.”

“Cool….I um….well I’ve….what I’m trying to say is I play guitar. Wanted to do it professionally, tried it for a while but wasn’t paying the bills so had to retrain for my new job. So now my guitar playing has been put on the back burner for now.”

“Hey, maybe you could play for me sometime?”

Tommy blushed and started to attack the meal in front of him.

“What’s the matter Tommy Joe? Don’t you want…..”

“Yeah.” Tommy quickly swallowed the bacon he was eating, “yeah I’d like to but m’not that good.”

“Look you said you’ve got to go away for a few days, how about when you’re home you call me and we can get together.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” He went back to eating his breakfast.

Adam watched as the blond ate and smiled at the prospect of seeing him again.

“You not eating?”

“Not what you’re having. I have to watch what I eat, I’m gonna have a home made smoothie. Tend to only have one proper meal a day. Was rather…um…chubby when I was younger, don’t want to go there again.”

“Said last night you’re gorgeous.” Tommy blushed again.

“Tommy Joe, you’re doing it again.”

“What?”

“Blushing, and well you know what that does to me.” Adam palmed a hand over his now swollen dick.

“Mmm, oh yeah, and I think I may have the same problem as you.” Tommy had been hard since he’d seen Adam with just the towel around his waist, knowing he was naked underneath.

“Oh….so….um what baby, would you like to do about it?”

“Shower?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

Adam held out his hand which Tommy took, at the same time trying to keep hold of the duvet so he wasn’t exposed. Yes Adam had seen him naked last night, but….

“You don’t have to hold that baby, I want to see you….all of you.”

Tommy hesitated then grinned and dropped the quilt. His dick was leaking and Adam smiled at the sight. Tommy then grabbed the towel, “If I’m naked then so are you.” He pulled it off Adam drinking in the beautiful sight of a very hard, very large dick.

He’d known Adam was big last night, he’d felt it, but seeing it this morning he was amazed he’d actually managed to take all of it.

“Like what you see?” Adam had caught him staring.

“Um…erm…I liked it in me last night, so yeah, I like what I’m seeing. And I’m gonna like what I do to you in the shower.”

“Oh, and what might that be?”

“Gonna suck you off Babyboy.” _Ratliff where the hell did that come from?_

Adam’s dick twitched “Mmm like the sound of that.”

“What me sucking you off or me calling you babyboy?”

“Both baby.”

“Good.”

“Then I’ll return the favour.” He held on tight to Tommy’s hand as he led them to the bathroom.

As they waited for the water to warm up, they explored each others mouths, trying to find places unexplored from the night before. Tommy’s hand went down and stroked Adam who moaned.

“Nngh, you keep doing that and you won’t have to suck me off, I’ll lose it right here.”

Tommy grinned and put just enough pressure on the base of Adam’s length to stave off the orgasm.

“Come on baby, want your mouth on me, can’t wait any longer.”

“You’re a bossy fucker aren’t you?”

“Yeah but only when there’s something I desperately want. And I want you so much Tommy Joe.”

They climbed into the shower and Adam reached for the vanilla and honey shower gel, squirting enough on his hands to wash Tommy. Once Adam had finished Tommy returned the favour, but once all the soap had been washed off he dropped to his knees, pushed Adam against the wall of the shower and began sucking and licking his way up and down the length.

Tommy was worried he wouldn’t be able to take all of Adam, but as he relaxed his throat he slowly took the beautiful length all the way down.

Adam didn’t force himself into Tommy’s mouth knowing it wouldn’t be easy for the tiny man, but once he realised Tommy was inching further up he moaned.

Tommy heard Adam moan and hummed in response around the shaft.

Looking down Adam came face to face with the beautiful brown eyes of his…. _His what? Lover?_ He’d like to think so, he wanted to see him again and Tommy hadn’t said no when he’d suggested it.

Tommy hummed again and as Adam looked at the pink swollen lips around his length, that was enough to tip him over the edge.

“Fuck Tommy….gonna…” His hips jerked and he was coming down Tommy’s throat.

Tommy tried to swallow as much as he could, but some trickled out the side of his mouth and down his chin. He felt Adam’s hands in his hair pushing him off.

Standing up Tommy was pulled into Adam’s embrace, the dark haired man kissing him tasting himself in Tommy’s mouth.

Pulling apart, “sorry baby, was becoming sensitive, plus I wanted to see what I tasted like in your mouth.”

“S’ok, was getting jaw ache, but a good ache.” He smiled.

“Now I do believe it’s my turn.” Adam got to his knees and returned the favour, swallowing everything Tommy released.

Standing up again, “Thank you baby.”

“Mmm, what for?” Tommy’s legs were still like jelly, it was a good job Adam had hold of him.

“No one has ever taken me the first time like you did last night or this morning. It felt so good.”

“Mmm yeah and what you do with your tongue is insane.”

They hugged and kissed until the water began to cool off. Tommy shivered.

“Sorry Tommy, let’s get you wrapped up, dry and then dressed. Then we can have a coffee and relax. Um….that is if you haven’t got to be anywhere else today?”

“That sounds like a good idea, but I do have to go home at some point, got a few things to sort out before I start my new job.”

“K, you can tell me all about that too….if you want.”

“Um, would you mind if we didn’t talk work, I’m nervous enough as it is, and excited too, just don’t want to think about it too much. How about we talk music instead?”

“Great, come on let’s get dressed.”

They went back to the bedroom and as they dressed they glanced at one another and when one was caught staring they just smiled.

^V^

The remainder of the day was spent talking music, their likes and dislikes, drinking coffee and tea and lounging on the sofa, Adam’s arm wrapped around Tommy’s shoulders, Tommy fitting snugly into Adam’s side.

Tommy looked at his phone, he’d put it on silent the night before, didn’t want to be disturbed by anyone. He saw he’d got five missed calls throughout the day.

“Ooops!”

“What’s with the ooops?”

“Got a few missed calls here. I put it on silent, didn’t want anyone disturbing us.”

“Mmm, I switched mine off, think I’d better check too.” They looked at each other and laughed.

Adam turned on his phone and within seconds it was going crazy with texts and missed calls.

“Ooops!” Adam giggled. “We had better check in, let everyone know we’re still alive.”

Tommy looked at his messages seeing they were all from Mia. Adam checked his and saw they were all from Brad.

Fits of giggles ensued from both men and when they’d managed to calm down they went to separate rooms to call their friends.

Several minutes later they were back in the kitchen laughing at what their friends had said.

“So Mia had a go at me wanting to know why I hadn’t rung or messaged her.”

“But she brought us here, she knew where you were.”

“I know she just didn’t think I’d be here this long and I’d be ringing her to come pick me up.”

“What did you tell her?”

“Told her what a great cook you are and how we got chatting about music. What about you? Are you in trouble with Brad?”

“Mmm he wanted to know if I got home alright or if you and Mia had kidnapped me!” Tommy sputtered out his coffee. “Yeah Brad over thinks things. He’s a sweetie but we’d never have survived as a couple”

Tommy looked at Adam raising an eyebrow.

“Oh we were together for a while, but realised we made better friends than lovers.”

“Oh.”

“Hey don’t worry about Brad, he’s great, but I will warn you, he’s like a mother hen and you may get the third degree next time you see him.”

“Do you work together?”

“No. He’s an actor and script writer. Hey how about I invite him over next time you’re here and you can get to know each other better.”

“Um…if….if you’re sure?”

Adam pulled Tommy to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I’m sure. He’s gonna like you.”

Tommy smiled and reached up to kiss Adam. “I’m sorry Adam, but I really must go back to my apartment. I really do have a lot of stuff to do before I start my new job.”

“K, but….erm….”

“Spit it out Babyboy.” Tommy noticed Adam smile at that.

“Can I um….shit, what I’m trying to say is I want to see you again.”

“That’s good, because I want to see you too.” Adam kissed him then held him tight.

“K, so you had better have my cell number.” Tommy smiled.

“Here put yours in here and I’ll put mine into yours.” They swapped phones.

Numbers exchanged, Tommy’s jacket retrieved from the chair, he turned to Adam, “thank you for last night.”

“Mmm thank you. I’m pleased I went out now, wasn’t going to but Brad twisted my arm for me.”

“Mia persuaded me to go too, didn’t want to, wanted to just sit infront of the TV watching True Blood.”

“We’ll have to thank them when you get back.”

“Yeah, I’d like that. Now I must ring for a cab.”

“On no you don’t, I’ll drive you. Where do you live?”

“Um, Burbank, but that’s….”

“No it’s not. I want to spend as much time with you as I can before you disappear for the next few days.”

“K, thank you.”

Adam picked his keys up and they headed to the car hand in hand, smiling, knowing they would see each other in a few days.

^V^

The journey back to Tommy’s was spent talking more music. Then Adam turned on the radio and Queen’s Bohemian Rhapsody came on and he started singing along with it. Tommy stared, Adam had an amazing voice.

“Wow!”

Adam glanced at him, “What?”

“Your voice is amazing.”

Adam blushed, “Erm, thank you.”

Tommy could feel his blood supply heading south when Adam blushed and without realising, he palmed a hand over it.

Adam saw him, “I see someone is waking up.” He reached over and placed his hand over Tommy’s.

Tommy moaned. “Not got time to do this now, my apartment is just around the corner.”

“Oh but I can sort you out before we get there.” Adam expertly unzipped Tommy’s jeans whilst keeping his eyes on the road. He reached in and found his prize, Tommy’s now very hard leaking dick. He moved his hand deftly up and down the length quickly bringing Tommy to a climax. Tommy moaned Adam’s name as he came.

Breathing heavily Tommy sputtered “Fuck, not come as quickly as that since I was in High School. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, I loved seeing you come undone like that. I’m sorry I got you all messy again.”

“M’not bothered, no one’s in, so I can clean up.”

“Good.”

“Oh, that’s my apartment block there.” Tommy pointed to a building and as Adam pulled up he noticed the look of disappointment on Tommy’s face.

“You ok baby?”

“Yeah, m’ok, just….fuck wish I wasn’t going away with my new job.”

“Hey, I’m gonna be here when you get back. I’ve got to go out of town for a few days too, so we couldn’t have seen each other again. Look call me when you’re back in town and I’ll come pick you up.”

“Ok.” Tommy leant over and kissed Adam gently.

Adam could feel his own dick waking up but he didn’t want Tommy to worry about him, so he tried to calm it down.

Pulling apart Tommy smiled, “mmm I’m not the only one getting in on the action. Want me to….”

“No baby, it’s ok, you have a lot to do and if I don’t let you go now I’m gonna take you inside and get you naked again. I can….well…”

“Ok, but I promise I’ll make it up to you when I get home.”

“Oh, I’ll hold you to that.”

Tommy brushed his hand over Adam’s length, then got out of the car. Going around to the drivers’ window, “I’ll see you soon Adam.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you soon Tommy Joe.” He kissed the blond then left. He really would have to put his hand to good use when he got home. He would use the images of Tommy coming undone to get off to.

Tommy watched Adam drive off then went up to his apartment to lay out his uniform and sort his case out ready for Monday. But first he’d have to have a shower. He smiled at the prospect of seeing Adam when he got home.

^V^

Monday morning arrived all too quickly for Tommy and as he crawled out of bed his phone buzzed. Picking it up he smiled when he saw another text message from Adam.

**A** : Hey baby, just wanted to wish you a good morning and have a good time in your new job. You’ll be amazing whatever you do.

**T** : Thanks Adam. Am nervous but excited… I think. Will text you at the end of the day.

**A** : You had better do, want to know all about it.

**T** : You have a good few days too. Am I being too forward saying that I can’t wait to see you again?

**A** : No baby you’re not. I’m looking forward to seeing you too.

**T** : Gotta go, don’t want to be late. Don’t want to upset my new boss on first day.

**A** : Ok, and Tommy…

**T** : Yeah

**A** : Flash him your beautiful smile and you’ll not upset him.

**T** : Smiles just for you Babyboy.

**A** : Well, just a tiny one then.

**T** : K. Bye for now.

**A** : Bye. And Adam added a smiley face.

Tommy smiled, he had never felt like this for anyone before. _Could he be falling for Adam in a big way? Stop being stupid Ratliff, you’ve only just met him. But what did people say? When you met someone and you feel as though you don’t want to be without them, it’s love at first sight_. Well Tommy was feeling like that. He couldn’t wait to see Adam again.

His phone buzzed again. It was Mia this time wishing him good luck. He sent her a quick text back saying he’d tell all when he got back but he had to get ready.

Showering, sorting his hair out, he went to put eyeliner on then stopped. _Don’t be stupid, you can’t wear that for this job what will everyone think?_ He put it away then went to put his uniform on.

Looking in the mirror, _Wow Ratliff you have grown up. Now, go show them what you can do. You’ve worked hard for this_. He smiled, picked up his case and headed for the airport.

Adam had woken early, he wanted to wish Tommy good luck, plus if he was honest he was worried about his new co-pilot. What had Brad said? See what the guys like first before you make any conclusions. Brad was right he needed to meet the guy first.

He sent his text to Tommy and had smiled at the conversation they’d had. He really couldn’t wait to see the blond again, _how had this man got under his skin so quickly? No-one had done that for a very long time. Was he falling for the beautiful man already? Yeah Lambert you are. You react when you think about him, you smile to yourself when he answers your messages, and…and you can’t wait for the next fourteen days to be over. I just hope he’s not away longer than I am_. He smiled again. _Come on you need to get ready, you need to make a good impression on your new co-pilot._

Adam showered and dressed quickly. Picking up his case he went to wait outside for the cab he’d called.

Tommy arrived at the airport, butterflies in his stomach doing a tap dance in lead boots. He’d never been this nervous before. He went over to the flight office, introduced himself to the receptionist who told him Captain Lambert hadn’t arrived yet so to take a seat and help himself to coffee. Tommy thanked her and went to the coffee machine staring out of the window at the planes he was now qualified to fly.

Adam arrived at the airport going straight to the flight office.

“Morning Carol, I’m running late as usual, cab got stuck in traffic. Has our new co-pilot arrived yet?”

“Morning Captain Lambert, yes I sent him through there to get a coffee. Come on I’ll introduce you to him.”

“Thanks.” They went through to the lounge where Tommy was still staring out of the window.

“Ah, Mr Ratliff, allow me to introduce your pilot. This is Captain Lambert.”

Tommy put his coffee mug down, turned and came face to face with Adam.

As Adam entered the room all he saw was a very smart man, cap on his head, staring out the window. As Carol introduced Mr Ratliff he turned around and Adam had to take a deep breath as he stared into the beautiful eyes of Tommy Joe.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter but RL has a way of going crazy. I apologise in advance if there is a delay in posting. I promise I will finish this fic. The boys are too precious not to have an ending. Thank you for sticking with me, I hope you won't be disappointed.


	4. Chapter 4

“Captain Lambert…um are you ok?”

“What? Oh sorry Carol. Yeah I’m fine. I was um….well I couldn’t remember if I’d locked my front door.”

“Want me to get someone to check for you?”

“No, I’ll um….I’ll text Brad, he’s got a spare key, he’ll do it for me.” Adam saw Tommy’s eyebrows raise when he’d mentioned Brad had a spare key.

“Ok, look I’ll leave you two to introduce yourselves properly, I’ll give you a call when your flight is ready for you to board.”

“Great Carol, thanks.”

As Tommy turned around his breath seemed to be squeezed from him. Adam, his Adam was his pilot. _Fuck Ratliff you’ve got to convince everyone you don’t know him_. He was hoping his blood supply wouldn’t give him away, but currently he was frozen to the spot. His blood too seemed to have taken a detour via the North Pole as he shivered and it certainly wasn’t cold in the room. In fact the intensity of Adam’s glare should have had him melting, but he was more scared than ever now.

Adam watched as Carol left the lounge, closing the door behind her. He dropped his bag and went over to Tommy, he looked back at the door. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

“This is a bit of a surprise. A nice one but….”

“Yeah, um, know what you mean. Guess we should have talked work after all.”

Adam smiled and the tension in the room eased. “Yeah, but I….erm….enjoyed what we did more than talking.”

Tommy blushed. “M’sorry for the shock.”

“Don’t apologise baby, I’m pleased to see you, although….” He looked back at the door again. “We will have to be careful, pilots aren’t supposed to date their crew, due to the interference of certain people.  But that's another story, I'll tell you about it one day.” He saw Tommy’s face change from the beautiful smile he loved to disappointment.

“Oh….ok. I understand. I’ll just put this weekend to the long list of fail….”

“No you won’t Tommy Joe. I’m not saying we have to finish, I’m saying we have to be extra careful. I still want to see you….if….well if you still….”

Tommy reached for Adam’s hand and squeezed it. “Yeah I do still want to see you.” Tommy relaxed slightly then realised he still had hold of Adam’s hand. Dropping it quickly he went to sit on the sofa near the window.

Adam poured himself a coffee then went to sit on the chair next to the window, close enough so he could drink in all that was Tommy, but far enough away that anyone entering the room would see two men chatting.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I was too nervous, I’ve worked too hard not to….”

“Tommy, stop.” Adam looked at the sad eyes. “We will make this work and I don’t want you blaming yourself that you didn’t tell me. I was just as vague. I never mentioned once what I did. I know how hard you’ve worked for this and if you want _us_ as much as I do, we’ll find a way around this.”

“Ok, but we need to talk.”

“Yeah, but not now. The others will be arriving soon and I want you to relax and meet them. My crew are amazing, we’ve been together for a long time. Just be aware my last co-pilot was the biggest homophobic bigot around and he rubbed some, if not most of my crew, up the wrong way. We were pleased when they shipped him to International flights. They may be a bit wary of you, but if you’re honest, up front, then their bite won’t be as bad as their bark.” Adam laughed and saw Tommy stare at his feet. He reached across, placing a finger gently under Tommy’s chin, then lifted the blonds head up so they were looking into each others eyes.

“Be careful Adam, don’t want you to get into trouble.”

“Hey stop worrying, we’ve got a few minutes yet. Now however you want to introduce yourself, or not, is fine by me. I’ll follow your lead. I’m not going to out you to my crew, I would never do that to anyone.”

Tommy reached for Adam’s hand again and they twined their fingers together and squeezed.

Dropping their hands quickly as they heard laughter outside, Adam winked at Tommy who smiled, then he stood and went to open the door.

“Cam you’ll have to tell him. He’s not going to be happy if he finds out from someone else.”

“I know Terrance, but I love to see him squirm. Besides next time I’m home, Juliet will be moving in.”

Adam was smiling when four of his crew came bounding through the door. “And good morning to you too.” He’d been hiding behind the door and as Sasha came through he’d spoken. They’d been so engrossed in their conversation they hadn’t seen him, and Sasha screamed.

“Lambert, I swear next time you do that you’ll have no crown jewels left to please your next boyfriend with.”

Tommy could feel himself blushing at the thought of Adam’s crown jewels and he caught himself smiling thinking of the night and day they’d just spent together. He had to do something in case they’d seen him, so he went to help himself to more coffee.

None of the crew had spotted Tommy, they were still engrossed in the conversation they’d previously been having.

“Look Cam, what if he gets annoyed?”

“Stop worrying your pretty young head Taylor, he’s a pussycat, so I’m sure Juliet will be able to tame him.”

“What’ve you done now Cam?”

“Oh the guy from across my hallway wants to take me out to dinner and I keep putting him off.”

“So you haven’t told him you’re not into guys?” They heard Tommy splutter on his coffee, he’d never known anyone talk so openly about their sexuality before. He’d been terrified when he’d worked in the call centre, he’d never said anything as he knew they’d bully him.

“Adam, please, not in front of….of….well your new co-pilot.”

Tommy put down his coffee. “Hi, erm….I’m Tommy.”

“Nice to meet you. I was wondering if our high and mighty Captain was going to introduce you. I’m Terrance, Head Steward.” He held out his hand and Tommy shook it.

“Nice to meet you Terrance.” They all then introduced themselves and then Cam glared at Adam.

“What?”

“Thanks Adam.”

“For what?”

“Oh have you forgotten about your last co-pilot and his….”

Tommy could see Cam getting angry, he didn’t want to start off on the wrong foot.

“Erm, sorry….um….” They all turned to Tommy, “I erm….” Adam saw him pick at his nails, “what I’m trying to say is well I don’t want to start off on a negative footing, I don’t know what your other co-pilot was like but um….well I don’t always tell people straight away but….Fuck” He saw them all looking at him. “Sorry….it’s just, I’m, well I’m Bi, and I believe you are free to love whoever you want.” He looked at Adam when he said that and saw him smile.

“Wow” it was Cam who spoke first, “for a tiny, quiet guy you do like to make big announcements. Welcome to the family Tommy.” She went to hug him.

Looking over her shoulder Tommy saw Adam smile and nod his head.

“Ok Cam, let him go, we don’t want to frighten him away before our first flight.”

Cam released Tommy who finally began to relax.

“Right, formal introductions, Tommy Joe Ratliff my co-pilot, let me introduce Terrance Spencer my head steward, Camilla Grey, Sasha Mallory, both first class stewards, and Taylor Green the baby of my crew, who the girls like to mother.” Adam grinned when Taylor blushed. “Ok guys, now formalities are out of the way, let’s relax and wait for our call.”

They were all in agreement and helped themselves to coffee.

Tommy reached for a bottle of water, he’d had enough caffeine he’d be flying without the plane if he had any more.

They sat down and began chatting about their down time and they made Tommy feel like part of their family.

They’d been chatting for a while when Tommy heard someone say _Hey Adam he’s just your type, how’re you gonna cope?_ Then there were fits of giggles. Tommy looked at Adam who was smiling and blushing. _Fuck Ratliff this is not going to work_. The look on Tommy’s face made Adam speak.

“Guys leave the poor man alone, it’s his first day.”

“Yeah, yeah we know, but you have to admit he’s cute.”

Now it was Tommy who was blushing.

“Aww Sasha, look what you’ve done.”

Tommy looked from one to the other, his eyes finally locking with Adam’s.

“I’m sorry Tommy Joe.”

There it was, the final straw. Tommy could feel his blood betraying him and heading south. He was pleased he was sat down and had removed his jacket placing it across his lap otherwise everyone would notice.

Adam continued, “they’re not normally this feisty when they meet someone new. It must be your personality that’s made them _evil_!” He laughed and tried to glare at them all.

“Oh come on Adam, he’s got to be alright, he’s one of us. You heard what he said.” Terrance was smiling. “You’ve got to admit too that he is your type. Hey Tommy have you got a girlfriend or boyfriend at the moment? Our Adam’s in the market, he’s just…..”

“Terrance, please, Tommy doesn’t want to hear my life story. Besides you know the rules.”

“Aw come on Adam, if any of us were to date any of our _family_ ” Terrance waved a hand around the room “no-one would say anything we’ve been together too long. And even if someone asked us we’d all deny any knowledge. We work as a team and no one, not even that homophobic prick was gonna split us up.”

A cheer went up from the others, Tommy looked at Adam a worried look on his face. Adam noticed, wanted to go to him, but just as he was about to say something, Carol came back in, she looked like she’d been crying.

“Hey Carol, what’s up, have they lost our plane and we can all go home again?” Terrance commented.

“No Mr Spencer, it’s worse.”

“Carol, come here, sit down. Cam get her a glass of water.” Adam helped her to the sofa. Tommy went to sit with them, he’d seen a look like that before when his father died. He hoped it wasn’t as bad as that. He needed to be near Adam.

Carol sat between Adam and Tommy, very close to tears. Cam handed her the water. Sipping it she looked at Adam.

“Oh Captain Lambert it’s awful.”

“Hey come on, it can’t be that bad. Tell us, we’re all friends here.”

“Oh Captain.” She sniffled and Tommy handed her a tissue.

“Carol, come on you’ve known me long enough, it’s Adam.” He looked at her and smiled.

She nodded, “Ok Adam. It’s awful, we’ve just had a phone call about Brooke.”

“Who’s Brooke?” Tommy looked at everyone who’d now gone silent and were staring at Carol.

“Brooke’s the assistant head steward, she looks after things when Terrance isn’t here.”

Carol burst into tears and both Adam and Tommy went to hold her hand and ended up touching each others fingers. They both felt a spark go through them and as Tommy pulled his hand away he saw Adam wink.

“Hey Carol, you need to take a deep breath then tell us slowly.”

She hiccupped and wiped her eyes. “I’m sorry Cap….Adam, the phone call was from her mother. Brooke has been involved in an accident.

Tommy stared at the crew as a collective intake of breath occurred. They were all sat on the nearest surface as close to Carol as they could get.

“Ok, take another deep breath and then tell us exactly what her mom said.”

Carol took another sip of water, “she was going home last night to see her parents before she left today and her car was side swiped by a drunk driver in a truck.”

“Fuck.” Tommy could feel everyone’s eyes on him and he blushed and looked at his hands. “M’sorry.”

“Tommy, don’t be sorry for saying something we were all thinking.” Terrance put a hand lightly on his knee.

“How….shit Carol is she….?” Adam couldn’t bring himself to ask that question.

“She’s alive, she’s broken both legs, her collar bone and she’s got cuts and bruises over the most part of her body.”

Tommy heard sniffles from the rest of the crew and saw Adam put his arm around Carol and hug her.

“We should send some flowers or something.” Sasha said through her tears.

“Yeah, good idea.” Cam agreed.

“She’s….” Carol sniffled again, “she’s going to be in hospital for a few weeks then she’s got to have physio, but they’re not saying how long that’s going to take. It depends on how quickly she recovers. Her mom said that she’s in a great deal of pain and they’re keeping her sedated for the next 24 hours just so that she can rest. They don’t want her moving too much in case she does irreparable damage to her legs.” Carol’s tears had stopped but Adam still held on to her.

“I’ve already had the Managing Director of the airline on the phone.” Carol’s face dropped as she mentioned him.

“Vulture!” Terrance spat out as Tommy stared at him. “Sorry guys but it’s true.” He saw Tommy with a questioning look on his face. “Adam will explain later.” Adam nodded as Tommy stared at him.

“So what’s he said?” Adam voiced what everyone else was thinking.

“He said….sorry.” carol sighed. “He said she would have to retrain when she gets back just in case she’s not fully fit.”

“Fucker!” Taylor exclaimed. “Oh, sorry guys.” He looked at Adam who smiled slightly and shook his head.

“He also said he was sending Elizabeth to replace her on this flight.”

“Fuckshitfuck.” Adam swore. Everyone else nodded in agreement and Tommy looked confused.

“Why is that a problem?” he asked.

“Because she’s the one that got Sauli fired from my crew.”

“Oh….erm, who’s Sauli?”

“He’s my best friend, you’ll get to meet him when we get back.”

“Come on Adam, that’s not the whole truth.”

Adam blushed. “Um no, it’s not. But Tommy doesn’t want ….”

“Yeah I do if I’m going to have to work with Liz.”

“Woah Tommy Joe, don’t let madam Elizabeth hear you call her that. She’d have your balls cut off and served on a silver platter with mashed potato and gravy.”

Tommy grimaced, “K, so Adam….sorry Captain Lambert.”

“Adam’s fine we’re all friends.”

Tommy thought he’d given himself away at that point. “Thanks, ok Adam, are you going to tell me, I rather like my balls and want to hang on to them for a while longer.”

Everyone laughed and Cam put her arm around his shoulder. “I like you TJ, I can call you that can’t I?” Tommy smiled and nodded, he liked that. “Great, and have we told you you’re just our Adam’s type!”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve told him already. I’m sure he doesn’t want to hear it again.” Adam smiled.

Tommy spluttered. “Oh you’ll understand soon Tommy.” She let go and went to sit back down.

Adam took a deep breath, “K, so Sauli was my Head Steward before Terrance transferred here. We had been together as a couple for about 18 months as well. So, we thought we’d been careful, my crew knew we were together, well everyone except Elizabeth. We didn’t keep it a secret and everyone was pleased for us. We even talked about getting married.” Adam looked sad and Tommy wanted to hold him, tell him everything would be ok.

“Well we’d had a stop over in San Francisco and we’d all gone out for a drink, we had a couple of days before we had to leave. Anyway Madam Elizabeth saw us at the hotel after the night out, shall we say I um….welll….I erm….”

“Oh come on Adam, you had Sauli pinned to the wall and you were chasing his tonsils with your tongue.”

Adam looked at his feet, slightly embarrassed. “Yeah, ok, I don’t think Tommy wants those details.” He looked at Tommy who grinned and gently raised an eyebrow that only Adam could see.

Adam coughed, knowing that look of lust on Tommy’s face. “Right, so, um anyway she went straight to her room and rang the Managing Director. She told him I knocked her back when she asked me on a date, she knew I was gay and to top it all she said that Sauli had forced me into kissing him and….well sorry can’t say what else she tried to say. Let’s put it this was the Managing Director believed her over my Sauli. Sauli was transferred back to Finland for a short while, but handed his notice in and moved back to LA. But my job meant I was always missing him when he was home and vice versa. So we eventually split up. We’re still friends of course. I’m friends with most of my exes, Brad included.”

“Who’s Brad?” Tommy asked just to put the scent off the others realising that he knew Adam outside of work.

“Oh you’ll get to meet him too TJ. Don’t worry about that.” Terrance piped up.

“Well this Elizabeth sounds a wonderful person – not!” Tommy commented.

Carol had stopped crying and knew that these people in this room would have a struggle on their hands in the next few weeks if they couldn’t get anyone else to fill Brookes place.

The door opened and a young dark haired man put his head around the frame. “Sorry to interrupt, but Captain Lambert, your flight is ready. Oh and Elizabeth says she’s already on board getting things sorted as she knows your crew are not always one hundred percent on task.” He looked pleadingly at Adam.

“Ok Chris thanks.”

“The bitch, I’m going to sort her out, I’m head steward here and she’s _NOT_ taking over.”

“We’ll come with you Terrance.” The rest of the crew followed him out leaving Tommy, Adam and Carol in the lounge.

“Ok boys, have a safe flight and I’ll see you in fourteen days.”

“Thanks Carol, you take care of yourself and keep us posted if you hear anything more about Brooke.”

“Will do, I’ve got your cell number and I’ll call you when I know you’re at your hotel in New York.” And she was gone, leaving both of them alone.

“Oh Tommy, I really thought this was going to be a good flight, but with….”

“Hey, Adam listen. It still will be a good flight. We’ll be together.” He blushed. “We’ll be careful and we’ll tell the others when we get a chance.”

“You really want to do that?”

“Yeah I do. I like them and they’re open with who they are, who they love, and I want us….if you do, to be like that.”

“Oh Tommy Joe, I’d like nothing more, but we have to be careful of Elizabeth. I don’t want to lose you now that I’ve found you.” He looked at the door, smiled and quickly kissed Tommy. “That’s a taster of things to come baby.”

“Mmm, I like, and can’t wait for the hotel in New York.”

They picked their bags up and headed to the plane. Tommy excited that he would be starting his new job, happy that he wouldn’t have to wait to see Adam, but scared in case he jeopardized both his and Adam’s jobs if he said or did too much in front of Liz. _Think Tommy Joe E.L.I.Z.A.B.E.T.H. You want to keep you balls for Adam_. He smiled.

“Lead the way Captain Lambert.”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologise in advance, there may be a delay in me posting the next chapter as RL is crazy at the moment. Please bear with me I will get it posted as soon as I can. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

When Adam and Tommy boarded the aircraft they could hear raised voices coming from the galley.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing in my galley?”

“Oh Terrance, you’re so possessive it’s everyone’s galley and I know how to work things. I was just….”

“Just get your frigid ass out of my galley or I swear I’ll….”

“Terrance, Elizabeth, stop!” Adam had heard enough. “You are two professional people so I don’t expect this negative energy on my plane.”

“But Adam!”

“Captain Lambert” Adam glared at Terrance, he didn’t mind being called by his first name, but not when Elizabeth was there, she’d report all of them if they weren’t careful.

“Sorry Captain Lambert. I’ve been Head Steward for a while now and I know where everything is and so do the other stewards. I would rather _no-one_ mess things up, it makes for a messy flight.”

“Terrance I know what you’re saying and I agree that you run an efficient crew, let’s not spoil things for this trip. Elizabeth when you are Head Steward on my crew I won’t interfere, but Terrance is my Head Steward and on this flight you’ll work under him, is that clear?”

“I suppose so but….”

“No Elizabeth there will be no buts. If you can’t work with my crew then I will request someone else.”

“There is no one else at such short notice. Martin….”

They all looked at her.

“Umm Mr Grayling knew I was on down time, so he rang me specifically to help you out.”

“Well I can also request _Mr Grayling_ to ring Kris as I know he’s on down time too.” Adam looked at Terrance who smiled slightly.

“Oh, um well ok. I’m sorry Terrance. I will honour your request and only enter the galley when you tell me it’s ok.”

“Thank you Elizabeth. Now if you don’t mind, please go and make sure the fridge in Business Class is stocked.”

“But….I thought Taylor was doing that job on this flight?”

“He is, but I want you to help him.” Terrance glared at Elizabeth who looked at each of the crew for help, but when none was forthcoming she went off to check.

“Terrance that was a bit harsh.”

“Yeah I’m sorry Adam, but she was annoying me.”

“Let’s just grit our teeth and hope that by the time we get back, either Brooke is able to work again or we get someone else. And another thing….” They all looked at Adam, “I don’t mind you calling me Adam, but let’s not give her something else to report us for. Whilst she’s on board let’s keep it formal.”

They all nodded in agreement.

“Ok kids, let’s tell boarding we’re ready for our passengers.”

Adam and Tommy made their way through to the cockpit whilst the others busied themselves in anticipation for the passengers.

Tommy closed the door of the cockpit “wow she’s feisty.”

“Oh that was mild compared to what I’ve witnessed in the past.”

“You mean she gets worse?”

“If she decides that she doesn’t like someone then she goes out of her way to make that person’s life hell.”

“Remind me not to get on the wrong side of her then.”

“I’ll protect you baby. Now, come here.”

“Mmm?”

“I want to kiss you before we take off. That’ll give me something to keep me going until we land.” He reached out a hand which Tommy took.

“You sure about this Adam? I don’t want….”

“Sshh and just kiss me.” Adam pulled Tommy to him and captured the blonds mouth in his. Snaking their arms around one another Adam’s tongue asked for entry. Melting into the embrace, Tommy opened up and as their tongues danced his hands roamed over the smartly dressed Captain.

The kiss turned heated until a knock at the door startled them apart.

Taking a deep breath and planting a chaste kiss on Tommy’s lips, Adam smoothed down his uniform and shouted “one minute we’re just sorting out the flight plan.” He winked at Tommy.

“Oh Captain, I like your flight plan.” Tommy raised his eyebrows, smiled and went to sit in his seat.

Adam made sure Tommy had the clipboard in his hand before he opened the door. “Sorry Terrance I was just familiarising Tommy Joe here with how I like to run my cockpit.” Tommy coughed, “you ok Tommy Joe?” Adam had emphasised cockpit knowing the way his lovers mind worked.

“M’ok, just, um a bit nervous that’s all, you know, first day and everything.”

“You’ll be fine Tommy, our Captain here will look after you, won’t you Captain Lambert? He wouldn’t want anything to happen to a cute blond, would you?”

It was Adam who coughed this time and Terrance winked at him. “Ok, so what did you really want Ter? I’m sure it wasn’t to just embarrass my co-pilot.”

“No, sorry. Just to let you know that First Class are aboard, we’re just waiting on Business Class to finish.”

  
“Great, tell Elizabeth to let me know when everyone’s settled and we’ll go.”

“Ok. Listen Tommy,” Tommy turned to Terrance, “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you, saying you’re just our Adam’s type.”

“Hey man, no worries, I want to hear more.” He grinned at Terrance, “and besides, I’m going to like working with you all. You’ve made me feel very welcome.”

“Fantastic, listen, when we land we should all go for a drink and I’ll fill you in on our Captain’s preferences.” They both laughed as Adam blushed.

“Right you two, enough. I’m sure Tommy doesn’t want to be bored on his first flight.” They all smiled as the internal phone rang.

“Captain Lambert! Thanks Elizabeth, we’re just about to finish our pre-flight check. Ok, thank you.”

“Her majesty got all her passengers sorted out?”

“Terrance, if she hears you….”

“Yeah I know.” He pulled a pained face and held onto his crotch. “Ok, I’m going. Safe flight boys.” And Terrance was gone.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure Tommy, go ahead.”

“Who’s Mr Grayling? I’ve been wondering since Elizabeth mentioned him earlier.”

“Martin Grayling is the Managing Director of this airline.”

“Oh, but why would….” It suddenly dawned on Tommy. “Do you think Elizabeth is….you know….with the MD? She seemed, well….”

“I’ve thought that for a while, but never been able to prove it. She nearly gave things away didn’t she?”

“Yeah, maybe we should try to get her to slip up again.”

“Let’s just get this flight over first. Then we’ll see what transpires.”

“K. Oh Adam….sorry, Captain Lambert.”

“Hey, when we’re in here it’s ok. They can’t open the door from the outside, so we’re safe. They have to knock to enter.”

“Oh, right. Sorry but who’s Kris?”

“He’s Terrance’s ex. They were both on my crew until Kris decided to go for promotion. He now trains stewards as well as takes charge on some international flights.”

“But wouldn’t that have been awkward if they’re exes?”

“Not at all. Terrance is a lot like me, we remain friends with our exes.”

“Oh, ok, wow, that’s gonna take some getting used to. All my exes never wanted to speak to me again.”

“Well they don’t know what they’re missing.” Adam smiled and reached out to squeeze Tommy’s hand. “Ok, we had better get this show on the road. You ready Mr Ratliff?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“You’ll be fine. If you weren’t then you wouldn’t have made it to my crew. I’m particular in who I have on it. And Tommy Joe I’m pleased you’re on it.” Tommy blushed, “keep doing that baby and we’ll have more than this plane taking off if we’re not careful.” Adam brushed a hand over his half hard dick.

“M’sorry. I promise I’ll sort it out for you in New York.”

“Mmmm can’t wait. But….” Adam took a deep breath and sighed. “M’gonna have to.” He smiled at his lover. “Ok, better introduce us to the passengers.” He picked up the internal phone, switched it to mic and announced “Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome aboard American Airlines flight 62 to New York. My name is Captain Lambert and my co-pilot today is Tommy Ratliff. It’s his first day, so if you see him walking through the plane, make him feel at home. My crew are here to make your journey a pleasant one, so if you require anything please let them know. I’ve been told the weather will be on our side so it’s going to be a pleasant flight. Thank your for choosing us and enjoy your flight..”

He replaced the telephone, turned to Tommy, smiled “Let’s go.”

Take off was smooth and Tommy began to relax.

“Look, why don’t you take a walk through the plane, I’m sure people will be pleased to see you, I’ve got things covered here.”

“You sure?” Adam nodded his head. “Ok, but I won’t be long.”

“Hey take your time, get a feel for the plane and its crew. Then you can bring me a cup of my tea on your way back. Terrance knows what I like.”

“K. Thank you.” Tommy stood and went to go to the door, but Adam stopped him.

Tommy looked down and kissed him quickly. “Thank you Babyboy, I know I’m going to enjoy working with you.”

He brushed his hand against Adam’s cheek then disappeared into the plane.

^V^

Tommy was greeted by smiles, shaking of hands and hello’s as he made his way down the body of the plane. He reached the stewards seating area and found Cam sat having a coffee.

“Hey TJ, everything ok?”

“Mmm yeah thanks. A….Captain Lambert told me to go explore, so….here I am.”

“What do you think of our Captain?”

Tommy had to think quickly, he smiled. “He seems like a nice guy and you all seem to have a great working relationship.”

“Oh come on Tommy, be honest, you know you’re his type, we’ve all told you. What we want to know is….” She looked at the blond and thought she saw something flash across his eyes. “….would you say he’s your type?”

Tommy coughed, “Um….I….erm….”

“I won’t say anything to the others, it’ll just be our secret.”

“I….” What could he say? Could he tell her the truth? He had to say something. “I think he’s a good looking guy and if things were different….you know not working for the same company, I might let him buy me a drink.” He let out a breath hoping that was a good enough answer.

“I knew it, you’ve got the hots for our Adam!” She smiled and Tommy had to turn away he could feel himself blushing.

“What!....No….he’s a nice guy but you know, rules and all.” He was looking through the curtain and saw Elizabeth heading their way.

“Must go, nice talking to you Cam.”

“Mmm same TJ, and maybe we can carry on this conversation when we land?”

“Oh and what would that be?”

“None of your business Elizabeth!” Cam was blunt and Tommy kinda liked that. Straight to the point, no messing.

“Oh come on Camilla, we’re all friends here, we have to work together.”

“We may have to work together, but as for being friends….”

“Let’s not be rude in front of our new co-pilot here. I’m sorry we’ve not been formally introduced. I’m Elizabeth Hill, and you are?”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff.” He held out his hand for Elizabeth to shake.

“Nice to meet you properly Tommy Joe.”

He didn’t like how his name sounded coming from this woman, Tommy only liked the way Adam said it. “Tommy is fine.”

“Oh….ok, Tommy it is.” She held on to his hand longer than he thought was necessary. He pulled his hand away and resisted the urge to wipe it down his trousers. He’d only just met the woman and he knew he didn’t like her.

“Right, I must get back to the cockpit, give Captain Lambert a break.”

“Do you have to go Tommy? I’d like to have a chat with you, like…um….get to know you better.”

“M’sorry Elizabeth, I really need to get back to work.”

“Oh, ok.” She sighed, “maybe we could erm….go for a drink when we land?”

“We’re all going and you’re welcome to join us.” He looked at Cam over Elizabeth’s shoulder and had to stifle a laugh at the face she was pulling. “That’s if, erm….you would like to?” He saw Cam mime putting her hands around Elizabeth’s neck and squeezing, he really wanted to laugh and to mask it he coughed.

“You ok Tommy?” Cam asked.

“Um….yeah, need to get some water, mouth dry talking to the passengers on the way here.”

“Stay there Tommy, I’ll get a bottle of water for you.” And with that Elizabeth was gone.

“Thanks for that Cam!” He tried to glare at her but they both ended up laughing.

“My pleasure TJ. Oh I do think our Madame Elizabeth has a crush on you!”

Tommy groaned, “gee thanks.”

“What you gonna do?”

“Go back to the cockpit before she has me pinned down for that drink, or something else I really don’t like to think about.” He turned to go.

“Tommy! Don’t you want your water?”

“Oh, erm, thanks.” He took the bottle from Elizabeth. “See you girls later. Thanks for this.” He held the water up as he disappeared up to the front of the plane and back to his lover.

“My pleasure Tommy. See you later.”

He couldn’t get back to Adam quick enough, he could feel eyes watching him as he went. He got to the door, knocked and as he waited for Adam to open up he shivered. The last thing he wanted was Elizabeth going all gooey eyed over him. He just wasn’t interested, _he was….what? Falling in love with Adam?_ He shook his head, _stop it Ratliff it’s too soon_. The door opened and he was greeted by gorgeous blue eyes and a smile that would melt all the polar ice-caps that existed.

  
“Tommy Joe.” Adam smiled and Tommy felt his knees go weak. He pushed past Adam and closed the door quickly.

“Hey Tommy, you ok?”

“Mmm” He nodded taking a deep breath.

“Come here.” Adam opened his arms then pulled Tommy into a hug. “Come on, tell me, what happened?”

“What….fuck. Sorry….what about flying the plane?”

“Autopilot, how do you think I managed to open the door? Hey baby you’re shaking, what happened out there?”

“M’sorry….forgot autopilot, you must think I’m useless as your co-pilot.” He wanted to scream, pull his tie off, he felt as though he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t tell Adam, not yet not now. He’d felt safe until Elizabeth had started on at him.

“No baby I don’t, something happened and I want you to tell me….please.” He pushed the blond away slightly and kissed him quickly. “Now let’s go sit down, watch the beautiful world go by and then you can tell me what happened.” He felt Tommy relax slightly. “Hang on baby I’m going to get us a coffee, you go sit down, I’ll be right back.”

“Adam?”

“Yeah baby?”

“Don’t be too long….please.”

“Ok.” Adam disappeared into the plane.

Tommy sat staring out of the window. He’d not felt like this for a long time. Miss Hill had a lot to answer for. There was a knock at the door.

“Tommy, open the door, I’ve got our coffee’s.”

Tommy smiled, he had to tell Adam everything not just about Elizabeth but his phobia which he thought he’d got under control.

Opening the door he took a coffee cup from Adam. “Thank you, and I’m sorry.”

“Hey don’t be, just tell me what happened.”

“There’s a couple of things I need to tell you. One can wait until we’re at the hotel, but the other one, oh boy I really need your help.”

Adam looked worried. “Whatever it is I’ll help you. You’re too good a co-pilot to lose.”

“How can you say that, this is my first flight with you, how….”

“Tommy I know a good co-pilot when I see one, I’ve seen plenty, both good and bad. Let me say this, previous ones have waited for me to tell them what to do for pre-flight check, others have always left it up to me, but you, you were straight there making sure everything was ready. You fit in with my team well and I….” _Lambert don’t frighten him_.

“You what?”

“I’m so pleased you’re here. I don’t think I’d have lasted fourteen days without seeing you.” _Good get out Lambert, Brad would be pleased with you._ He smiled.

“I know what you mean about that last point. As for the rest, I love your crew. Well, all but one. And I was only doing what I’ve trained to do.”

“Well I’m pleased you’re here. But I’m not sure I understand about one of my crew? Which one, don’t…..oh…..” the penny dropped. “Elizabeth?” Tommy nodded. “What’s she done now? If she’s….I’ll….”

“Adam, stop, listen before you do anything rash.”

“Go on, I’m all ears. The sooner she’s off this crew the better.”

“K, first let’s sit down, you’re gonna need it.”

Adam brushed a hand against Tommy’s cheek and went to sit down.

Tommy took a deep breath and took his place next to his pilot. Ten minutes later Tommy had finished regaling Adam with his close encounter of the Elizabeth kind and he took a large gulp of his coffee.

“Oh baby that must have been awful, she’s got no shame. I’m sorry you had to be subjected to that. I’ll have a word with her once we land.”

“No Adam, please don’t, I really don’t want her to think I’ve told on her and that I can’t handle things on my own.” He looked at Adam, a worried look flitting across his face.

“Alright Tommy Joe, I won’t say anything….this time.”

“Thank you. If she tries anything again I’ll just tell her I’m seeing someone. But not who. I’ll tell her my girlfriend is back in LA and we’re gonna be moving in together.” He noticed the hurt look on Adam’s face. “Adam, hey Babyboy, what’s the matter?”

“I….no, doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah Adam, it does matter.”

“I thought….um I thought you’d at least say boyfriend….by hey I’ve not known….”

“Stop, Adam.” He reached out a hand, “I thought it might put her off our scent if I said girlfriend, but if you want me to say boyfriend I will. I just thought she might put two and two together like Cam has done and….”

“What, wait, back up a bit there. Cam has what?”

Tommy smiled. “Before my encounter with Elizabeth I was having a nice chat with Cam. I like her she makes me laugh.”

“Yeah, I love her like a sister I never had….but what’s she said?”

“Well she asked me what I thought of you. I said I thought you were a good pilot and I felt comfortable with the whole crew.” He saw Adam smile, “but she didn’t mean it like that, she meant did I um….well did I….fuck, would I….” he took a deep breath, “did I have the hots for you as I was just your type.”

“Oh!” Adam’s smile grew wider, “and Mr Ratliff, what did you say?”

“M’sorry I can’t lie to save my life, but I didn’t admit to anything. All I said….” He reached for Adam’s hand and laced their fingers together. “All I said was that maybe under different circumstances, you know company rules, well I’d let you buy me a coffee.” He squeezed Adam’s hand tighter. “Well she’s now convinced I want in your trousers.”

“Oh I know you want in them and _what’s_ in them.” Adam pulled Tommy over the control panels stretching his arm and placing the blonds fingers over the growing bulge in his trousers.

“Adam, what….what’re you doing? What if?”

“Like I said no-one can get in without knocking.”

“What’re we going to do about Cam though?”

“I know what I’d like to do.” Adam grinned and pressed Tommy’s fingers down harder on his growing erection. “But we need to concentrate on our flight as this one isn’t too long.” Adam looked at his watch, “we’ve only got an hour and half left of our flight, then we can sort my problem out. Your problem is up to you.” He saw the look of concern in Tommy’s eyes.

“Ok baby, let’s take your encounter with Cam first.” He didn’t let go of Tommy’s hand. “I’m happy to go along with whatever you want to do. I know you told the crew you’re Bi and I thought you were very brave for saying it as it was the first time you’d met them. They know you are definitely my type and I know they won’t leave that alone. But they won’t be nasty about it. I’m not going to out you as my boyfriend.”

“Is that what we are?”

“If you want it to be, then yeah, I do too. I’ve not felt like this for anyone for a very long time. The last time was….” He hesitated, _would he be putting his heart on his sleeve if he carried on? Would he admit to Tommy that he was falling hard for him?_ He took a deep breath, “it was Sauli.” _There, he’d said it, all but admitted he was in love with Tommy_.

“Wow, weren’t you going to marry Sauli?” Adam nodded. “Shit, I….wow.”

“M’sorry baby, I’ve said too much.”

“No Adam you haven’t. I’ve had this thought all day that my feelings were deeper than what they should be. I’ve not known you long but I’m, I’ve….well, I’ve fallen in love with you.”

“Oh!”

“Shit, now I’ve said too much. Just ignore that last comment and let’s get back to flying this plane.”

“No Tommy, I’m not going to ignore it because I….well I….I love you too.” He looked at Tommy and saw lust, love, happiness in the blonds eyes.

“Ok Adam, in that case let’s tell the crew. Not Liz.” He laughed.

“She’ll slap you if she hears you calling her that. And no-one is going to have their hands on my boyfriend.”

Tommy smiled “Oh and I _love_ your hands on me.”

“Right when we get settled at the hotel we’ll have a celebratory drink in my room. I always get the crew to meet me there first before we go down to the bar. We can tell them then.”

“K.”

“Now Lizzie.”

“She’ll have your balls if she hears you call her that.”

“Oh no Tommy Joe, my balls are for your hands, eyes and mouth only.”

“Fuck Adam, keep talking like that and I’ll have a boner when we land, and how would we explain that?”

“Sorry.” Adam grinned, “but seriously, what are we going to do about her?”

“Mmm let me think. I’ll come up with something.” Tommy looked at his watch, “we have forty five minutes before we land, let’s get back to work Captain Lambert.” Tommy brought Adam’s hand up to his lips and kissed it. “To keep you going till we get to the hotel.”

“Mmm can’t wait. And you said you had something else to tell me?”

Tommy’s eyes looked scared, “Um yeah, better wait until we’re safely back on terra firma.”

“Ok, but you promise to tell me everything?”

“I will Babyboy, I will. Now, let’s get this bird on the tarmac and the sooner we’re safely down the sooner we can celebrate.” He looked at Adam, smiled and raised an eyebrow.

All Adam could do in response was moan.

^V^

They brought the plane safely into land and when it finally came to a halt Adam looked across at a smiling Tommy.

“Congratulations Mr Ratliff, you have just completed your first official flight, may I take this opportunity to congratulate you with a kiss.”

“Why thank you Captain Lambert. And I’d be happy for you to congratulate me with a kiss.”

They stood and when they were away from the windows Adam pulled Tommy to him and kissed him. Tommy melted into the kiss opening up for Adam’s tongue to explore and dance with his own tongue. Tommy tried to get his hands on Adam’s flesh but just as he was about to pull his shirt up there was a knock at the door.

“Hey Captain, Mr Ratliff, are you boys staying in there or are we going to celebrate?”

Tommy quickly pulled away from Adam, a look in his eyes like a rabbit that had been caught in headlights.

“Hey Tommy, stop worrying, it’s Terrance.” Adam brushed a stray hair from over Tommy’s face. “I’d like to have seen you with your hair longer.”

“Didn’t want to look like a rocker, so had it cut.”

“Maybe let it grow again?”

Tommy smiled and nodded.

“Hey in there, have you two gone to sleep or are you being naughty?” Terrance laughed.

Tommy pleaded with his eyes.

“Don’t worry baby, not going to say anything, that’s for you to do when you’re ready, ok?”

Tommy nodded.

“Right Terrance, hang on.” Adam opened the door after he’d tucked his shirt back in. “We were just getting the paperwork in order.”

“Yeah, right.” Terrance smiled. “So the crew were wondering, do we still get our drink in your room before hitting the bar or….”

“When have I ever disappointed you all?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Ok, ok, is Tommy, sorry Mr Ratliff coming too?”

“Terrance, when we're just us, Tommy is fine by me.” Tommy smiled.

“Ok, well are you….coming to join us?”

“Of course he is, he’s part of my crew now and we all need to talk about a problem we have.”

Tommy wanted to grab hold of Adam’s hand but wasn’t quite ready to out himself as the Captains boyfriend. That would come later.

“Oh, what problem?”

“Look Ter, can you make the crew aware that yes there will be drinks in my room, but not to broadcast it to a certain Ms Hill. If she asks, because I know she will, just tell her that I’ve got a report to write on my new co-pilot and I have to email it tonight. Tell the rest to meet in my room at…..” He looked at his watch, “6.30pm. That way it’ll give me time to report back home on how well Tommy did and then grab a shower.”

“Ok, so we’ll see you at 6.30 then. You coming TJ?”

“No, I need to go through a couple of things with Captain Lambert, then I’m going for a shower too. Need to wash off the incident from earlier.”

Terrance looked at Tommy questioningly. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah it will be. We’ll explain everything later.”

“Oh, ok. Right see you guys later this evening.”

“See you all in my room 6.30pm”

Terrance waved as he left.

“I’ve had an idea Adam.” He reached for Adam’s hand, “a way we can maybe get rid of Lizzie….” He looked out of the door hoping she wasn’t within earshot, “….and maybe get her to slip up about her relationship with Martin Grayling.”

Adam squeezed his hand. “You have been thinking hard haven’t you?”

“Oh yeah, and I’m hoping that’s not the only hard thing I’m going to be doing tonight.” He grinned.

“Nnngh Tommy. We had better go get those showers before the others arrive at my room.”

“How about we save time and shower together?”

“Fuck Tommy that’s the best idea I’ve heard all day. Come on.” Adam grabbed his cap and flight bag then Tommy’s hand and pulled his boyfriend out of the cockpit.

Dropping hands, just in case, they made their way down to the waiting car and on to the hotel.

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. RL is kinda crazy at the moment I will update as soon as I can with future chapters. Thank you for staying with me on this and I appreciate all the comments you are giving me. I love writing and sometimes it's one of the only things that keep me going (along with certain bb's - they know who they are)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has some explaining to do, hoping that Adam will understand.

The receptionist had their keys ready for them as they approached the desk.

“Good afternoon Captain Lambert, so nice to see you again. And who do we have this time as your co-pilot? What happened to….erm sorry can’t remember his name.”

“He got transferred to international flights thank goodness. This Deanne, is Tommy Joe Ratliff, he’s just completed his first flight with me.”

“Congratulations Mr Ratliff, I hope you’ll enjoy your stay and enjoy flying with the Captain here.”

“Thank you. I’m sure I’ll enjoy my stay and as for flying with Captain Lambert….well he and his crew have made me feel very welcome.” Tommy smiled.

“Well that’s great to hear. Now your rooms are ready and are across the hallway from each other as usual. Enjoy your stay. Two night’s this time, is that right?”

“Yeah then we fly to Chicago.”

“Don’t forget gentlemen, if there’s anything we can do for you please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you Deanne. It’s always a pleasure staying here.” Adam took the keys, handed one to Tommy, retrieved his bags then they both headed for the elevator.

Once in and the doors closed, Adam dropped his bags and pushed Tommy up against the wall.

“Want you so much Tommy, have wanted you all through the flight. Put your bags in your room then come across.” Adam kissed him and ghosted a hand over the front of Tommy’s trousers.

“Nngh Adam!” Tommy whispered. “Want you too but….”

“No but’s Tommy, no one will see you they’re on the floor below, always are. I always have privacy like that unfortunately it’s company policy that I’m not disturbed by my crew whilst we’re on a lay over.”

“Oh.”

“But hey, I don’t tell the company we never keep it that way. Now I need to help you with this problem.” Adam could feel Tommy getting harder, “and I want you to take care of this.” He moved closer to the blond, rubbing his equally hard length against Tommy’s leg.

“Mmm, can’t wait, will be there in less than five minutes.” Tommy reached up and kissed his lover just as the doors pinged open.

Quickly pulling apart in case anyone was waiting, they picked up their bags and headed to their rooms.

“Oh Mr Ratliff, I need you to come across and just answer a couple of questions for my report. So as soon as you’re ready….”

“Certainly Captain Lambert, I’ll be there in five minutes.”

They both knew someone could come out of their rooms at any time, so this conversation could be their alibi.

Tommy dropped his bags and his cap and blazer in his bedroom then made his way across the hall to Adam’s room. The hard on he’d got when they were in the elevator still straining against his zipper. He really needed Adam inside him and he couldn’t wait any longer.

Adam heard a knock at the door. “Coming” he shouted a smile on his face. Opening the door he grinned even wider as he saw his lover standing there. Grabbing Tommy’s hand he pulled him into the suite and proceeded to kiss him.

Tommy wound his arms around Adam’s back and pulled him closer. The kiss deepening, Tommy’s lips parting on instinct to let Adam’s tongue map out the inside, tongues duelling as always.

Breaking apart, “bed, now Tommy, need you naked.”

“Nngh, want you in me….please.”

Adam led the blond to the bedroom stripping him as they went. By the time Tommy was lying on the bed his trousers were around his ankles and his very hard dick was straining against his underwear.

“You’re so beautiful Tommy Joe, can’t believe you’re all mine.”

“No-one elses Babyboy, now you need to get naked, like, right now!” Tommy kicked off his trousers and as he was removing his underwear he watched as Adam stripped.

Tommy moved up the bed as he watched Adam rummage through his bag for lube and condoms. “How did you know you’d need those Adam?” Tommy was worried that he would have found someone else whilst he was away.

“Don’t worry baby, these are always in here just in case.” Adam stopped, “I mean….well before I met you….after Sauli, I erm….well sometimes I used to pick up….well.”

“Hey you don’t need to explain, I understand. But bring them over here we can make good use of them now.”

Adam relaxed, he thought Tommy would think bad of him. He climbed onto the bed next to the blond, kissing him and stroking his length.

“Nngh keep doing that and I’ll be coming before you’ve even got a finger in me.”

“Sorry baby.”

“Don’t be, just want you in me when I come so I can send you over the edge and feel when you come inside me.”

“Shit Tommy, for a quiet guy you have a filthy mouth when it comes to sex.”

“Mmm, now stop talking and get your beautiful huge dick in me.”

Adam groaned and felt his own dick twitch at Tommy’s words. He kissed his lover again, stroking a hand up his body he reached a nipple and rolled it between his fingers eliciting a delicious moan from Tommy’s lips. Moving to Tommy’s neck Adam kissed and nipped his way down, desperately wanting to mark him as his for everyone to see.

“Do it.”

“Mmm…do what?”

“Bite me, want your mark on me.”

“What about everyone?”

“Don’t care, want people to know I belong to someone.”

“I’ll do it, but below your collar line….Lizzie!”

“Fuck, forgotten about her. K, but please mark me as yours.”

Adam moaned again and kissed his way down to Tommy’s shoulder. No on would see his mark there. He sucked up a mark hearing a growl escaping Tommy’s mouth.

“Fuck Adam, feel so good. Now get you dick in me before we’re interrupted.”

Adam reached for the lube and applied some to his fingers, all the while kissing Tommy. He reached around and found the tight muscle around the hole he so wanted to be buried in. He skimmed it feeling it twitch under his touch. Tommy making noises he was sure would have him coming before he was inside his lover. Adam looked down at Tommy.

“Come on Babyboy what’re you waiting for, not gonna break.”

Adam pushed a finger in, Tommy bucked his hips up and moaned. Kissing his lover again Adam gently pulled his finger nearly all the way out before pushing back in with a force.

“Nngh….fuck….” Tommy felt so good, he wanted to impale himself even more on Adam’s finger.

Adam pulled nearly all the way out again, but this time as he pushed back in he added another finger, scissoring them as he went opening his lover up. He moved them inside Tommy searching for that sweet spot he knew would have Tommy seeing stars.

As he pulled out there it was and as he brushed his fingers over Tommy’s prostate the blond moaned.

“Aargh! No more fingers Adam….shit, feels so good….want you in me….now!”

Adam pulled his fingers out and as Tommy watched with lust blown eyes, Adam rolled a condom onto his hard length.

“So beautiful, lying there just waiting for this.” Adam said as he lubed up his throbbing member.

“Shut up and get in me….please.”

Adam smiled, “you gonna turn over?”

Tommy shook his head “No wanna watch as you come, wanna see your face.”

“K baby.” Adam lined the head up with Tommy’s hole and slowly pushed in, pausing to let Tommy get used to the intrusion.

“Move!”

Adam eased his way in until he was fully seated and his balls were rubbing against Tommy. Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam trying to pull him closer then wrapping his legs around him too, pulling him further into his body.

Adam braced himself above Tommy not wanting to squash him. He started moving quicker, thrusting in with a force that if they weren’t careful they’d have the bed moving.

Tommy could feel his orgasm building in his spine, in his balls, he’d never come on someone’s dick before without a hand to help it along. Adam did something to him that he loved.

“Not gonna….last….gonna….”

“Fuck Tommy….come for me baby, wanna see your blissed out face when you do.”

Adam speeded up, he could feel his own orgasm building but wanted Tommy to come first.

“Nngh gonna….” Tommy came with a force that nearly whited him out. He could feel the warm sticky liquid shooting up his stomach, his breathing ragged and his eyes trained on Adam’s face.

Adam felt Tommy clench around his dick and that was all that was needed for him to come. His movements became erratic as he felt himself fill the condom with his seed. His breathing heavy as he slowed his movements down, he stopped when it became too painful and leant in to kiss Tommy again.

“You’re so beautiful when you come Tommy Joe. I never want to lose you. I….I love you.”

“You look gorgeous too and you’re not going to lose me. I….I love you too.” He still felt a little shy saying that to Adam. He’d only known him a few days, but yeah he did love him and yeah he did believe in love at first sight. “I wish I could have felt you coming inside me. Bet it feels so hot.”

“Nngh.” Adam stopped and looked at Tommy.

“What?”

“Was just thinking.”

“Come on then tell me. Was is something I’ve done?”

“No my love. I was just thinking, if you want to….well what I’m trying to say is….”

“Just say it I’m not going anywhere considering I’ve still got your dick inside me.” He felt Adam go to move. “Don’t you dare pull out, like how it feels. But please what were you thinking?”

“Well….um….ok, when we get back to LA how about we both get tested. I want to feel that too.”

“You’d do that, for me?”

“Of course I would, it’s what you do when you’re in love.” He leant down and kissed Tommy, feeling his dick slide out.

“Aww, now that you’ve decided you don’t want to be in me anymore.” Tommy smiled knowing Adam hadn’t done it on purpose. “we had better move otherwise the others will be here and we’ll still be in bed.”

Adam groaned and gently got off his lover. Gently removing the condom and tying it off he climbed off the bed and disposed of it in the trash can. “What about that shower you promised me?”

“Think I’d better go back to my room, otherwise I might just take you in the shower.”

“God Tommy, what you do to me. Ok, next time, we shower together.”

“Ok.” Tommy got off the bed, picked his trousers up, pleased he’d got another pair for the flight to Chicago. He put his trousers and shirt on, then padded to his room, making sure he wasn’t seen.

“See you soon baby. I’ll be waiting.” Adam shouted as he watched Tommy leave.

Tommy smiled as he waved bye to Adam happy that he’d had a good flight and happy that he was in love. The only downside of all this was telling Adam about his phobia. He hoped he would understand and not think too badly of him. He didn’t want to lose him, not now, not ever. He smiled to himself, Adam was what he’d needed for a long time he would help with all his fears.

^V^

Adam had showered and put on jeans and a Queen t-shirt just as there was a knock at the door. He went to open it finding his crew relaxed and grinning, waiting to be let in. Showing them into the lounge area there was another knock at the door. Opening it he came face to face with Tommy in tight black jeans, a Depeche Mode t-shirt, eyeliner and eye shadow on with a light gloss on his lips.

“Fuck Tommy Joe, how am I going to keep my hands off you looking like that? The others are here.”

“You don’t have to Babyboy, let’s tell them.”

“You sure?”

“Never been more sure of anything.” He looked over Adam’s shoulder, saw the others deep in conversation in the lounge, then kissed him quickly.

“You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time Tommy. I thought that after Sauli I’d never find anyone else.”

“Do you still love Sauli?”

“Not in the way I love you, but we were together for a long time and he’s a really great friend now. You’ll love him too when you meet him.”

“Won’t he….I don’t know….be jealous of me being with you?”

“No, he’s met a couple of the guys I’ve been out with in the past and he was ok with them. Besides I think he’s seeing someone now as well.”

“Ok, I’d like to meet him, he sounds a great guy.” He kissed Adam quickly as he heard Terrance shouting.

“Oi boys, I don’t know what you’re doing out there but there's alcohol in here with your names on.”

Adam and Tommy laughed. “Come on Tommy Joe, let’s go tell them some news. I’ll let you take the lead….that’s if you’re ok with it?” Tommy smiled and nodded. “I love you baby and the crew will be fine, so don’t worry.”

“M’not worried about the crew, just Lizzie!”

“We’ll talk about her once we’ve got our news out of the way.”

“K. Adam…I erm….need to talk to you about something else too, but not now. Later.” He looked into Adam’s gorgeous blue eyes and saw worry and love. He knew he’d be ok.

“Alright, we’ll come back here after we’ve been in the bar tonight. How’s that sound?”

Tommy smiled and nodded. “So come on then Captain Lambert, let’s join the others.” Tommy reached for Adam’s hand and walked through to the lounge area, hands linked together.

All the crew were sat on the floor trying to decide what they were going to order from Room Service, when the two men entered. They never said anything, just watched as Terrance and Taylor argued whether beef burger or salad was the best thing to have.

“Look we need something to coat our stomachs if we’re going to be drinking.” Terrance argued.

“But salad is better for you.” Taylor counter attached.

“Fuck being better for you. Live a little kid, you’re only young once.” Terrance exclaimed.

“But I don’t want to….”

“Look what’s it gonna hurt just once having something that it bad for you? Come on Tay, you’ve got all day tomorrow and tomorrow night to recover. We don’t fly out till the following morning, so….”

“Ok, ok, just remind me when I’m old and fat, who’s idea it was to have the burger.”

Adam had been listening to the banter and was now laughing. “Taylor Green, you’ll never be old and fat.”

“Everyone looked up from their positions on the floor to see Adam laughing and Tommy grinning like a Cheshire cat. But what stopped them in their tracks were the joined hands of the two men.

“Adam….what….when….how?” Terrance couldn’t string a sentence together.

“Hey Tommy Joe we should make an entrance like that again, this is the first time I’ve seen Terrance lost for words.”

Cam just smiled and winked at Tommy. Taylor sat with his mouth open and Sasha squeeled.

Adam dropped Tommy's hand and wound his arm around the blonds shoulders pulling him closer.

“The what, Terrance.” Tommy began, “is Adam and I are together, the when was last weekend and well the how, we’re not going to go into that I think you know the answer.” Tommy looked at Adam then kissed him quick to the cheers now from all of them.

“So when I asked you what you thought of our Captain?”

“I couldn’t say anything as Lizzie was stampeding towards us.”

“So Adam, why didn’t you tell us you were with our new co-pilot?”

“Honestly?” He saw them all nod their heads. “I didn’t know Tommy Joe was my new co-pilot until this morning when I arrived for work.”

“You’ll tell us anything. Come on, the truth Lambert or we’ll withhold alcohol from you all night.”

“K, ok. First let’s order food then I’ll tell you. Is that ok baby?” Tommy nodded.

Food was duly ordered, drinks in hands then Adam set to and told his _family_ how he and Tommy met. Only pausing when room service was delivered.

“Wow I’d love to have seen TJ’s face when he realised it wasn’t his friend behind him.”

“Mmm he was beautiful, and those gorgeous brown eyes that melted me.” Adam pulled Tommy to him and kissed him.

“Well we’re pleased for ya both. How’re you gonna keep this from Liz?”

“Terrance, they are behind a locked door that only they can open and if you stop to think we’re all on the floor below. She’s probably asleep now, so for tonight and on the flight they’re ok.”

“Oh yeah!” Terrance laughed.

“We….erm, we were talking earlier.”

“Oh so that’s what it’s called now. I bet you two have already….”

“Cam! What we do behind closed doors is….”

“Yeah, sorry Adam, I’m just so thrilled for you. You know after….” She stopped.

“If you mean Sauli?” He saw her nod. “Tommy knows all about him.”

“Oh, ok.”

“So come on Captain, what were you discussing?”

It was Tommy who explained their suspicions about Liz and Martin Grayling.

“So what are we going to do?”

“I hate to say this Cam, but I think you were right about Lizzie having the hots for Tommy.” Tommy visibly shuddered as Adam pulled him towards him. “As much as we don’t like this Tommy has agreed to play along with it.” Adam looked at his boyfriend and kissed him quickly.

“Get a room boys!”

“Um Ter, this is my room. Remember?”

Terrance laughed. “Oh yeah”

“So what you gonna do then TJ?”

“I’m going to need your help Cam if you don’t mind?”

“’course I don’t mind, the sooner we get rid of her the better. It’s just a pain that we have to put up with her for the next 13 days.”

“Think of it as this. 13 days will be so unlucky for her.”

“Like your thinking Tommy.”

For the next half an hour, they all discussed what they were going to do to make Elizabeth Hill trip up over her own lies.

“Right kids, enough business talk, let’s go down to the bar and have some fun. Oh and tomorrow we’re going shopping!”

A collective groan went up from the crew as Tommy looked from Adam to each of the others.

“What? I love shopping.”

“Yeah, don’t we know it. Has Tommy any idea what he’s in store for?” Tommy shook his head bewildered. “Oh TJ make sure he buys you something nice if he’s dragging you to all the shops in New York.”

“Sasha I don’t _drag_ people shopping I _take_ them shopping and of course I’m going to buy my boyfriend….” He looked lovingly at Tommy, “something nice. I….” Too soon Lambert to tell them you love him. “I will always take care of him.”

“Mmm and we know how that plays out don’t we Lambert?”

“Terrance if I hadn’t known you as long as I have, I’d have you kicked off my crew.”

“Aww Captain Lambert, you love me really.” Terrance giggled.

“Yeah Terrance, I love you all.” He looked at Tommy which didn’t go unnoticed by the crew. “But we’re wasting time chatting here, let’s go have some fun.” He stood, held out his hand for Tommy, pulled him up and into his arms. Tommy leant in and kissed him not seeing the knowing looks from the rest of them.

^V^

They had a relaxing time in the bar, laughing and regaling Tommy with stories of their trips, the things that passengers left on the plane, some of which had them all cringing and Tommy pulling strange faces.

Adam looked at his watch, “Hey people it’s getting late we should get some sleep, want to start early in the morning, don’t want to miss shopping time.”

They all groaned.

“What? Hey I don’t get to New York very often, well not to shop, so I want to make the most of it.”

“Ok Lambert, you win, what time do you want us to meet?”

“Well….how about ten o’clock in the foyer, that’ll give us time for breakfast, shower and anything else you need to do.”

“Um don’t you mean anyone _you_ need to do?”

Tommy blushed.

“Leave my boyfriend out of this.” Adam pulled him closer and kissed him passionately.

“Urgh! Please Lambert, go to your room.” Cam laughed.

Pulling apart Tommy looked at his feet and tried to hide behind his fringe.

“Now look what you’ve done!”

“Sorry TJ, you know we’re only joking, we couldn’t be happier for both of you. Now Adam, take your gorgeous man and make sure you don’t get much sleep tonight.”

Adam smiled. “Thanks guys. Tommy Joe, you ok?”

“Yeah, m’ok. It’s just this is all new to me. I’ve never been accepted for who I am so quickly by anyone. I’m still trying to get used to it.”

“Get used to it TJ, you’re part of _our family_ now.” Sasha smiled.

Adam stood, held his hand out which Tommy duly accepted and winding their arms around each other they made their way to the elevators and to Adam’s room.

Once in the elevator Tommy looked at his feet.

“Hey baby, don’t take anything the crew says to heart. They’re only….”

“It’s not them, it’s me.”

“What do you mean baby?”

“I….I’ve got something to tell you and I’m not sure when I’ve finished you’re gonna want me on your crew anymore, let alone in your bed.”

“Nothing’s going to be so bad. Remember I love you.”

“Yeah and I love you, but once you’ve heard what I’ve got to tell you. Fuck, I should just pack my case now and catch the next flight home. I knew this job would be the wrong choice.”

“Tommy you’re not making much sense baby. Let’s just go to bed and you can tell me everything tomorrow when you’ve had a good night’s sleep.”

“No!....Sorry Adam, I’d rather get it over with now, tonight. That way you won’t have too much trouble finding another co-pilot.”

“I don’t want another co-pilot, I want you.”

The elevator door pinged open.

“K, but will you promise me one thing?”

Adam held on to Tommy’s hand. “I promise….but.”

“No but’s Babyboy, just say you’ll promise not to interrupt me when I’m telling you my story.” He squeezed Adam’s hand and smiled, Adam noticing the smile didn’t reach his boyfriends eyes.

“I promise. But just remember one thing.” He stopped them in the middle of the hallway and turned to face Tommy. “Just remember I love you and we’ll get through whatever you think is so bad, together, ok?”

Tommy nodded.

“Come on then my room, we can relax on the bed….if you want. I won’t do anything, I just want to hold you and listen. Will you do that with me?”

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

Linking hands they headed for Adam’s room. As the door closed Tommy stopped Adam.

“Kiss me please Adam. This might be the last ever time I get to do it so I want to remember what it was/is like.”

“Hey you’re worrying me now baby.”

“Please just kiss me.” Tommy was on the verge of tears.

“Oh baby, come here.” Adam pulled him close and kissed him gently at first. Then Tommy’s hands found skin and pulled Adam close deepening the kiss.

Breaking apart when the need to breathe got too much, Tommy silently led Adam to the bedroom.

Adam watched as Tommy got undressed and crawled under the duvet. Adam’s heart was breaking as he saw the look of anguish on Tommy’s face. Undressing, Adam then crawled under the duvet and pulled his boyfriend closer, kissing the top of his head then telling him.

“At your own pace baby, we have all night.”

Tommy took a deep breath and began.

“I knew from an early age I was different. I didn’t know what it was, couldn’t quite put a finger on it. Mum and dad always told people I was quiet. The weren’t worried about me. My sister, she just ignored me. Then when I went to high school I met my first girlfriend, she was cute and yeah I was happy for a while. Then I knew there was something missing in our relationship, we weren’t like the rest of our friends. We eventually broke up and went our separate ways. Then it happened.” He took a deep breath and moved closer to Adam. Adam held him tighter and with his other hand stroked Tommy’s arm gently.

“If it’s too diff….”

“No, please let me carry on, you promised.”

“Ok baby, but if you want to stop that’s ok with me.”

“No. Need to tell you.”

Adam squeezed him tighter and gently kissed his head.

“I had applied to a couple of Universities out of State and when I went to look around them mom and dad either both came with me or just one of them if they couldn’t get the time off work.

Anyway, this particular day I’d got a letter from NYU and it was to say they wanted to see me. I was going to study music. Mom couldn’t get the time off so it was just going to be me and dad. It wasn’t for a couple of days so I went out with some friends as a sort of celebration. There was this guy who I’d thought was cute and he caused me to question my sexuality. We got chatting and towards the end of the night he kissed me. Well I knew then that this was something I’d like to investigate further. Yeah I still found girls attractive and had been out with a couple since my first, but this guy did something that felt really good.

He ended up walking me home, and as we got to my house he kissed me again, deeper, longer and I didn’t want it to end. It would have gone further but dad saw us out the window and came to break us up. He told the guy to go away and not come back again, even threatened him with the police for taking advantage of me and forcing me to do something against my will.

I tried to let the guy know I wanted to see him again, but dad dragged me inside. He read me the riot act, said I would be shunned by the Church for having such evil thoughts. I tried to reason with him, tell him I liked girls also, but he wouldn’t listen. He said he’d cure me of my improper thoughts on the way to New York. I thought he was just going to talk about things, but no, not my dad.

I didn’t really like flying, didn’t like looking out of the window and seeing nothing, so I always sat on the isles seat with my earbuds in. Dad wouldn’t let me this particular time, plus he wasn’t thrilled I didn’t want to be like him, stuck in some office all day long doing the same thing day in and day out. So this flight he decided to bring his secretary Alice with him, saying he had some work he had to do and she’d be a great help. He’d talked about how cute she was, how she was only a couple of years older than me. She was cute, but I didn’t fancy her. Maybe I could have done if things had been different or….I don’t know.

So there we were on the flight. I was desperate to listen to my music, drowned out the engine noise, but dad had taken my earbuds away from me, told me it would be better to talk to Alice, you know more sociable.

Tommy pulled his legs up to hug them, looked up at Adam and tried to smile.

“Go on baby, I’ve got you.” Adam could see tears trying to spill over from his lovers’ eyes.

Tommy took another deep breath. “I tried to talk to her about music, but all she wanted to know was what type of girl did I like, was she my type? I told her I didn’t know what type I liked, I tried to tell her about that guy, she just told me that I was being silly a cute guy like me didn’t like other guys. I tried to tell her she didn’t know me, didn’t know what I liked. She wouldn’t give in though. So to get away from her I went to the toilet. I was just about to lock the door when it was pushed open and Alice came in.” He sniffed, he so didn’t want to cry, not in front of Adam.

Adam sensed the tears flowing. “Ssshh baby, it’s ok. I’ve got you.”

Tommy sighed. “She locked the door and crowded me against the wall. There wasn’t much room in there and I couldn’t get away. She started kissing me, pulling my t-shirt up, her hands running up and down my back, my chest. She pinched a nipple saying it’s what I wanted. She would cure me of my feelings towards that guy. Her hands went to my dick, she was rubbing me trying to get me hard. It wasn’t working, I was terrified. She managed to open my jeans and get her hand around my dick and began jacking it. I just wasn’t into it. I was still soft. She got rough and then started calling me names. She called me a tease, she said I was queer that I was no use to anyone.

Then someone knocked at the door. It was dad, he wanted to warn us that someone needed to use the bathroom. She did my jeans up, pulled my t-shirt down, straightened her clothes and left. As she passed my dad I heard her tell him I was a fag and there was no hope for me.

The plane then shook, we’d hit a storm and we were told to go back to our seats and buckle up. For the rest of the journey she kept hinting at what I was, how I begged for her to stop. With her incessant digging and the turbulence of the plane, by the time I got to New York I was a wreck. I failed the audition I couldn’t concentrate, so we made our way home again. I was terrified of getting on the plane in case she tried again. But she left me alone, so did dad. Neither of them said very much to me at all. I couldn’t listen to music, dad still had my earbuds, so I just sat in the seat, buckled in all the way home, gripping the arms of the seat until my knuckles were white and my fingers hurt.”

He stopped, Adam thought he’d finished. “Baby that was awful, what….”

“M’not finished, please Adam, just listen.”

“K, ok.” He kissed the top of Tommy’s head again.

“I moved out shortly after that and dropped out of college. Never did get to study music. Had to find a job, so went to work in a call centre. It was horrible, no-one talked to me. I was a kind of rocker dude, you know make up, nail polish, then my tats. Anyway my friend Mia, she even tried to talk to my family, tried to convince them I was still me and they only difference was that I liked boys as well as girls. It didn’t work, they still wanted nothing to do with me, so that’s when Mia suggested I move in with her. She’s been great. She even came with me to my dads funeral. I wasn’t allowed to go with mum and Lisa, my sister, they said I’d bring shame on the family and it was partly my fault that my dad got sick. He worried too much about what people would say about the family when they found out I was Bi.

After that Mia convinced me to see someone about my fear of flying.” He paused when he heard Adam gasp. “Yeah. It scared me so much I was a long time before I got on a plane again. Then as a joke Mia thought it would help if I enrolled on a course to become a pilot. I thought she was stupid. But my therapist said it might help to know how things worked. So I did and here I am. That incident with Liz this afternoon kinda reminded me of Alice and I was so glad to get back to you. You noticed my shaking and I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you everything then, I didn’t want you to think I was going to freak out whilst I was your co-pilot.

Now you’ve heard everything I bet you want me to leave so you can get someone you can trust.” He snuffled and felt Adam hold him tighter.

“Oh baby, I am so sorry that happened to you. You didn’t deserve what Alice did to you.”

“Yeah, but do you trust me to be your co-pilot?”

“I trust you more than ever baby.”

“But….I….could….”

“No, you proved yourself today.” Tommy looked questioningly at Adam. “You had an awkward encounter with Lizzie, but you managed to remain relatively calm and you got back to doing your job without any problems. I trust you with my life and those of our passengers. I love you Tommy Joe and thank you for telling me.”

“Promise me you won’t tell the others.”

“Of course I won’t, it’s just between you, me and Mia. I can see you care a lot about her and from what I saw in the Edison the other night, she cares a lot about you.”

“Yeah she does, she’s more like my sister than Lisa ever was.” He leant up and kissed Adam. “Thank you for listening. I love you so very much Adam, oh and I’m still seeing my therapist. Not as often as before. Only when I think I need it.”

“That’s good baby, and if ever you want me to come with you, I will.”

“Thank you.” Tommy yawned.

“Come on baby, let’s get some sleep. I want to take you shopping tomorrow.” Adam slid down in the bed pulling Tommy with him.

It wasn’t long before Tommy was asleep. He’d worn himself out.

“Goodnight my gorgeous lover. I’m going to take care of you.” Adam kissed Tommy gently then closed his eyes. It wasn’t too long before he was asleep as well.

^V^

Adam was woken by his phone buzzing. He looked at Tommy who was still sound asleep. Adam smiled then kissed him gently so as not to wake him. Tommy stirred but didn’t wake. Adam’s phone continued buzzing. Not wanting to wake Tommy he carefully extracted himself from his lovers arms and crawled out of bed. Looking at his phone he saw they were 15 minutes late meeting the others.

“Hey Sasha” he whispered.

“Morning bossman, can you put TJ down for a while and meet us like you said.”

“Sorry Sash, Tommy is still asleep, he had a rough night.”

“Too much information Adam.”

“No Sasha, he was telling me about his horrible job before he became a pilot. Not good honey, not nice people. Plus we were talking about Ms Hill.”

“K, so what do you want to do?”

“How about you all go out and explore, then Tommy and I will meet you in the hotel restaurant for lunch then we can do more shopping this afternoon.”

“Sounds good to me. Let me check with the others.”

“Ok.” Adam looked across at his sleeping lover, his heart breaking when he thought about what his family had done to him.

“Hey Adam!” Sasha’s voice brought him back to the present.

“Sorry Sash, what gives?”

“They are in agreement, so we’ll see you both….when?”

“Say 12.30pm in the restaurant.”

“Great, see you then.”

Adam hung up and turned back to the bed. He found Tommy sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes, his hair all over the place, but he looked so beautiful. Adam smiled. “Morning beautiful.”

“Mmm morning Adam. What time is it?”

“10.30”

“We’re late, why didn’t you wake me?”

“I didn’t wake until fifteen minutes ago. Sasha rang to see where we were. Told her you didn’t sleep very well. Told her….”

“You promised not to….”

“Hey don’t worry, only told her we were talking about your horrible job in the call centre and Lizzie. Didn’t say anything else. Like I said not my place.”

“Oh.” Tommy looked down at his hands. “Sorry, and ….thank you.”

“You have no need to say sorry and haven’t done anything yet for you to thank me.”

“Yeah….yes you have. You listened to me without judging me. And for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart.”

“Oh Tommy. I think you are one amazing man, coming through everything you have and still have the guts to train for a new job.”

“M’not amazing. Just Tommy Joe Ratliff.”

“You’re my Tommy Joe and I love you. Now….how about a shower, then we’ll order a quick breakfast before we go exploring.”

“Not bothered about food, coffee will do. I can wait until lunch. But that shower sounds so good. You coming to join me?”

“Mmm, of course, seeing as we didn’t get our joint shower last night.” Adam put his phone on the dresser, padded over to the bed, held a hand out then helped Tommy from the bed. Both deliciously naked and staring at each others growing erections, they padded to the bathroom.

Adam turned the shower on then just looked at Tommy.

“What?”

“Nothing, just trying to figure out how I got so lucky finding you. I’ve not been this happy for a very long time.”

Tommy pulled Adam to him, their erections rubbing against each other.

“No, it’s me who’s the lucky one. You could have told me to leave last night, but you didn’t. I’m going to prove to you I can control my phobia and become a good co-pilot.”

“Tommy, you are a good co-pilot and you have nothing to prove to me.” He kissed him gently, “now come on let’s shower then I can take care of this for you.” He palmed a hand over Tommy’s length.

“Nngh, yes please.”

The climbed into the shower, Tommy reaching for the shower gel as Adam began to gently run his hands up and down his lovers’ arms.

“We should shower.”

“Soon, want to do this first.” Adam turned Tommy around and gently pushed him up against the wall. He sank to his knees, kissing the hard red member when he came face to face with it.

“F….fuck Adam, feels so good.”

“Mmm and this is going to feel better.” With one quick movement Adam sank all the way down on Tommy’s dick.

“Fuck you might have….nngh.”

Adam was licking and sucking on Tommy’s length, humming and smiling around it when he heard the guttural noises escaping his lovers’ mouth.

Tommy had to brace his arms on the side walls of the shower, otherwise his knees would have given way. What Adam was doing with his tongue was sending spikes of heat to his stomach. He groaned, trying to warn Adam that he wasn’t far off coming, but he couldn’t string two words together, let alone a sentence.

Adam wanted to come when Tommy did, this was all about making Tommy feel good after last night, so his hand went to his own dick, stroking it in time with his sucking and licking of Tommy’s gorgeous length.

“Adam….nngh….not….fuck….not gonna.” He went to put a hand on Adam’s head to warn him that he was coming but he couldn’t let go of the walls, his legs were like jelly. Next thing he felt was his balls tightening and he screamed his release as the warm spurts shot down Adam’s throat. Tommy saw stars, he’d never come so hard as he did each time with Adam.

Adam swallowed every drop of Tommy and just as he was pulling reluctantly off his lover Adam screamed Tommy’s name as he shot white streams over Tommy’s legs and feet.

Breathing ragged, Adam looked up into the beautiful brown eyes of his Tommy.

“You didn’t just….?” Tommy questioned.

“Mmm wanted, shit….wanted to come with you. That was….fuck that was intense.”

“Mmm so good, but I wanted….”

“No baby, this was all about you. Wanted to make you feel good after last night. Wanted to prove how much you mean to me and that I never want to be without you.”

Tommy reached down and helped Adam stand. Both of their legs struggling to hold them up.

“I love you Captain Lambert and thank you. You don’t know how much that means to me.”

“My pleasure Tommy Joe and if it’s as much as you mean to me then we are very lucky people. And Tommy….”

“Mmm?”

“I love you so very much.” He gently kissed him.

“Now Captain, I think we should shower properly then go down ready to meet the rest of the crew.”

“Yeah, that might be a good idea, don’t want them ringing again wanting to know where we are.” They laughed and took it in turns to wash each other.

Finally turning off the shower they wrapped the towels around their waists and went to get dressed.

Adam looked at his phone. “Hey, we have an hour before we go meet the rest, wanna explore the shops nearby?”

“Sure, give me a few minutes to go get changed and I’ll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes.”

“Deal. See you down there baby.” Adam kissed him and watched as Tommy picked up his clothes, opened the door, peeked out to make sure no-one was looking, then darted to his own room.

Adam smiled to himself, he knew this was going to be a great flight. The only thing now, was to call Ms Hill’s bluff and get rid of her.

Ten minutes later both men were in the lobby and heading out the main entrance. What they hadn’t seen was Elizabeth sat on a sofa in the lobby reading a paper, watching them.

_Oh hello handsome, mm who’re you waiting for? Oh Captain Lambert. Well, well, well. Now boys what’s going on here?_ She saw their hands lightly touch as they walked out of the hotel and the look they gave each other was more than just Pilot and Co-pilot. _Now Elizabeth what are you going to do about the Captain this time?_ She sat thinking, then smiled to herself. _Mmm you hinted yesterday you liked Mr Ratliff, maybe now you could definitely take him away from the good Captain Lambert_. She smiled as she went back to reading her paper.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for zazajb, happy birthday bb hope you have an amazing day. You're the best friend anyone can have *hugs* xx

Adam and Tommy had a quick look around the shops near their hotel but there wasn’t very much that interested either of them.

“Let’s go back to the hotel and wait for the others. I want to take you to Macy’s this afternoon. It’s an amazing department store, you’ll love it.” Tommy groaned. “What’s wrong baby? Don’t you want to go shopping with me?” Adam batted his eyes, Tommy laughed.

“M’not much of a shopper Adam, I just go to the same stores and buy the same things. You know, black jeans, t-shirts, creepers and make-up.”

“Wow, you are a secret rocker aren’t you baby?”

“Comfy, and the creepers make me look taller.”

Adam laughed “you’re fine as you are, you fit snuggly into my side, that’ll do very nicely for me.” He kissed him quickly.

Entering the hotel lobby they were still laughing and Adam had his arm around Tommy’s waist. As they got through the revolving doors they came face to face with Elizabeth, their smiles soon left their faces and Adam quickly dropped his hand from Tommy.

Tommy cursed under his breath, he missed the closeness of Adam.

“Why hello Captain Lambert, Mr Ratliff, how are you today?”

“I’m good thank you Elizabeth, I’m going to be doing my favourite hobby this afternoon and I’m taking Mr Ratliff here and the rest of the crew with me. We’re going to Macy’s.”

“That sounds a great idea, would you mind if I joined you?”

Adam could see Tommy out of the corner of his eye, he looked annoyed. “Um, I don’t mind….Tommy what do you think?”

Tommy really wanted to say he minded, but thought about the conversation they’d all had last night. “Erm, no I don’t mind, it might actually be fun.” He smiled at Elizabeth. He could feel Adam’s eyes on him.

“Why thank you gentlemen. What time should I meet you?”

“We’re just on our way to have lunch with the crew….”

“Oh I’ve had lunch, that’s a shame. I would have enjoyed myself chatting to you all.”

Adam silently breathed a sigh of relief, he really couldn’t be making small talk with this woman. “Ok, so how about you meet us all outside Macy’s at 2pm?”

“Fantastic, I’ll see you then. I’m looking forward to it, aren’t you Tommy?” She smiled at him and lightly put her hand on his arm.

“Yeah, great, but was just warning the good Captain here I’m not much of a shopper.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, I’ll help you out Tommy, it’ll be my pleasure.”

“Um….great, thank you Elizabeth.”

“I’m going to go explore a bit, and I’ll see you both at 2pm. Bye for now gentlemen.” And she was gone.

Tommy shuddered.

“You cold baby?”

“No, just….well….her!”

“You don’t have to go through with what we discussed, we could always find a different way.”

“No….no Adam, we need to do this, I need to do this.”

“Ok, but anytime she gets too much text me and I’ll come and save you.”

“My superhero!” Tommy laughed and looked around. Seeing no sign of Lizzie he kissed Adam quickly on the cheek.

Adam laughed, “no, not a superhero, just looking out for the person I love.”

“And I love you too, please don’t forget that.”

“Never Tommy Joe. Never.” Adam looked around, saw the coast was clear, reached for Tommy’s hand and led them through to the restaurant to his family.

Elizabeth stood outside looking through a window just out of the sight of the two men. She smiled when she saw them laughing. She was just about to phone her lover when she saw Tommy look around then reach up to kiss Adam. “Perfect photo opportunity boys, thank you.” She checked the picture on her phone, _Oh you’re sly Elizabeth Hill but this is the proof you need_. She was about to put her phone away when she saw Adam reach for Tommy’s hand. Taking a picture of that too, “keep going boys the bigger the hole you dig for yourselves the better it’ll be for me when I talk to Martin.” She watched them as they walked hand in hand into the restaurant.

^V^

Lunch went by in laughter and good food. Tommy telling the crew about his time in the call centre and how Mia _forced_ him to go out the night he met Adam.

“And that turned out to be one of the best nights of my life.” He looked at Adam, blushed then looked down at his hands.

“Hey TJ don’t be shy, we’re all family here, we’ve not seen Adam this happy for a long time and we have you to thank for putting that smile back on his face.”

Tommy felt an arm go around his shoulders, he looked up to see Adam smiling at him.

“I’ve not been this happy for a long time, you’re right Sasha. The love of a good man….fuckshitfuck. Sorry Tommy….I….Fuck!”

“No Adam, it’s ok, they’re not stupid they can see. So yeah guys, I love Captain Lambert and….”

“I love Mr Ratliff.”

Cheers went up from everyone.

“Well we wondered how long it would be before you told us.”

“But….we….I….”

“Adam, last night when you said you loved your family….us….you looked straight at Tommy and we saw the look that passed between you both. I for one am really pleased for you.”

“Thanks Cam, what….what do….”

“We all feel the same bossman, you both deserve all the happiness in the world. But I hate to put a damper on things….”

They all looked at Cam. “I’m only going to say one word….Elizabeth.”

“Fuck, forgotten about her, what time is it?”

“Ten minutes to two why?”

“Told her we’d meet her at Macy’s at two.”

They groaned.

“Look guys if we’re going to nail her then we need to involve her in at least some of our plans. And Macy’s is a large store and there’ll be lots of people there so she won’t be able to do much. Besides Tommy is a big boy….”

“Too much information Lambert!”

Tommy spluttered on his drink.

“I mean Terrance, he can look after himself.”

Tommy was still coughing and had turned a lovely shade of red.

“I know what you meant, but I wanted to see Tommy’s reaction.”

“Thanks Terrance.” Tommy grinned, he really did like working with these guys. “We had better go get this _shopping spree_ over with.”

Adam pulled him close and kissed him.

“Oh please boys, we’ve just eaten.”

The broke apart laughing. “Come on then, I want to hit the store. I need my retail therapy.” Adam stood pulling Tommy with him as they all headed out to meet Elizabeth.

^V^

Elizabeth was waiting for them outside the store when they arrived. “Hi everyone, did you have a nice lunch?”

“Yeah we did, thank you. Tommy was telling us about his job in the call centre.”

Tommy glared at Taylor, “Thanks Tay, but I’d rather forget about that now, I’ve moved on, you know….” He wanted to say with Adam but didn’t want to admit to anything.

“Sorry TJ, I thought….”

“Hey guys, let’s calm down and go do some shopping.” Adam could see how wound up Tommy was and just wanted to hug him and tell him everything would work out alright.

“Aw Tommy, I’m so sorry if it wasn’t a good job. Come on I’ll look after you whilst we’re shopping.” Elizabeth threaded her arm through Tommy’s and smiled.

“Um….ok….erm….thanks.” Tommy tried to smile but Adam noticed it didn’t reach his eyes.

“So Tommy where do you want to start?”

“Not sure Adam, where do you want to go?”

“Well I need some new shoes.”

“Lambert you have plenty of shoes.”

“Terrance, there’s always room for more. Then I want to check out the make-up and then the jewellery.”

“Wow, you have got it all sorted haven’t you?”

“Yep. So….who’s coming with me?”

“I want to look at the make-up too. Why don’t we begin there?”

“Great idea Cam, it’s um…. On the fourth level.”

“Ok, come on guys, let’s go.”

“Oh Adam, Camilla, would you mind if Tommy and I checked out the Cellar, they have souvenirs and candy down there?”

Adam saw Tommy roll his eyes. “No, we don’t mind do we guys?” A collective _no_ went up from everyone.

“Hey why don’t we all split up and meet back in an hour on level three at the Starbucks coffee shop?”

“Sounds good to me.” Elizabeth grinned. “What do you think Tommy?”

“Um, yeah, ok.”

“Right, see you soon people.”

They split up and Tommy was just about to be dragged away when Cam shouted him. “Excuse me for a minute Elizabeth.”

“Sure Tommy.” She smiled at him as he extracted himself from her grasp.

“Thanks Cam.” He whispered.

“My pleasure TJ.”

“Look I’m probably gonna need rescuing before the hour is up, so how about we work it so we _bump_ into each other in say 30 minutes on level one and a half. I want to look at some new jeans.”

“Ok TJ, anything for our Captain’s boyfriend.”

“Sshh, she might hear you.”

“Don’t worry honey she’s looking at the store map.”

Tommy turned to see Elizabeth engrossed in the map. “Ok, see you soon Cam, and thanks again.”

“No problem Tommy.” She kissed his cheek just as Elizabeth turned around. Cam saw the look on her face and smiled. “Have fun TJ see you later.” And she was gone.

“Tommy what was that about?”

“Oh you mean Cam?” He saw her nod, “she’s my friend, like the rest of the crew. She was just telling me to have fun, I deserved some happiness.”

“So….she’s not your girlfriend then?”

“Cam!” Tommy laughed, “no, don’t have a girlfriend. Why?”

“Oh good….um sorry, I mean that’s a shame, a gorgeous man like you.” She stopped.

“Something wrong?”

“Um….no….erm….you’re not gay are you?”

Tommy really wanted to tell her no and that he was Bi, but stopped himself. “No, Elizabeth I’m not gay.”

She sighed, “Oh good. Come on then let’s go shopping.” She linked her arm through Tommy’s again and headed towards the escalators and the cellar.

They had been looking at the souvenirs for a while and Tommy was beginning to get bored. All he saw was the same things done in different packaging and displayed in different ways. He’d always thought the Statue of Liberty could only be looked at in one way and that was from the deck of a boat. He’d always wanted to take photographs of it. He was brought back to reality when he felt a hand to around his waist.

“Hey Tommy, where did you disappear to?”

“Um, oh nowhere, just wish we’d had more time here. Have always wanted to take a boat trip around the Statue of Liberty.”

“Oooo that sounds romantic. Who’d you take with you?”

“Hadn’t really thought about it like that. Don’t really know.”

“Why don’t we ditch the rest of them and go find out if we can do that today.”

“Erm, wow, I….erm not today, we haven’t got much longer, we fly out early in the morning.” He let go a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding when Elizabeth said

“Oh, ok.” She paused “Tell you what Tommy, next time we’re on down time, why don’t we come back and take that boat trip together?”

“Oh, right.” His phone buzzed, “’scuse me, need to take this it’s my friend Mia.” _Not quite true Ratliff, if she finds out…._

“Hey Mia, what gives?”

“Tommy baby, you ok?”

“Yeah I’m good, I’m with a colleague from the flight, her name’s Elizabeth.”

“Aahh is she close by?”

“Yeaht that’s right, we’re shopping in Macy’s.”

“Do you need rescuing yet?”

“Oh my friend Cam would love to do that. She’s another colleague.”

“K, we’ll see you soon baby. I love you.”

“Yeah, love you too and I’ll see you in about 12 days or so.”

He switched his phone off and saw Elizabeth staring at him.

“Thought you said you didn’t have a girlfriend?”

“Who Mia?” Tommy laughed, “I live with her.”

“Oh!”

“No, Elizabeth, she’s my best friend, I’ve known her for years. She….well she saved me when I hit rock bottom. But no, we’re like brother and sister.”

He saw her smile. “Oh, oh good.”

He needed to get to the jeans level, “come on I want some new jeans, let’s make our way to level one and a half. There’s a jeans department there.” He smiled, reluctantly held out his hand, saw Elizabeth’s smile get wider and grab his hand.

As they arrived at the Calvin Klein jeans Tommy’s eyes lit up. He’d seen Cam over the other side of the floor, he began to relax.

“Tommy you look like a kid at Christmas, you don’t really like jeans that much do you?”

“Hell yeah! When I’m not working I live in my jeans. Don’t have anything else.”

“Well, I always thought they made a person look….well….scruffy.”

“So I look scruffy in these?” He’d put his favourite tight black jeans on knowing Adam liked to stare at his non-existent ass in them.

“Um, well, no….no you don’t, you look cute.” She smiled.

Tommy inwardly shuddered. “Well this is me and for people who don’t like me as I am that’s their problem. I suppose you don’t like tattoos either?”

“Well it depends, why?”

Tommy had had his hoodie on all day and his tats had been hidden. “Well what do you think of these?” He took the hoodie off.

“Wow, didn’t realise you had those. They’re….well they’re different.”

“But do you like them?” He knew he was trying to wind her up, but he didn’t care.

“Not been out with anyone before who had tattoos. I’m sure I can get used to them. They look like horror faces!”

“Yup, that there’s Freddy Kruger. I’ll tell you the story behind them all if you like, you know once we get back to the hotel. Oh and on this arm is the Duke himself.” He grinned, he was proud of his ink and he loved how Adam loved them too.

“Um, who’s the Duke?”

“What you’ve never heard of….”

“Hey Tommy, Elizabeth, fancy bumping into you two. Wow TJ, love the tats and isn’t that the Duke?”

“Hey Cam, yeah it is, oh and Elizabeth doesn’t know who the Duke is?”

Cam spluttered. “Oh Elizabeth you have led a sheltered life. It’s John Wayne.”

“Well if you’d said that in the first place I’d have known who you meant. My father used to watch his films. Mum and I weren’t interested in them so we used to leave him on his own to watch them. But he’s dead. Why would you want a dead person on your body?”

“Oh boy what planet have you been living on?” Cam commented.

“I just think it’s odd having stuff permanently on your skin especially when they’re not around anymore.”

“Because he’s the best.” Tommy rolled his eyes at Cam, who had to stifle a giggle.

“So guys, you bought anything yet?”

“I have. Got a souvenir for my….erm my friend back home.”

“I was just looking at jeans when we started this whole conversation about tattoos.”

“Want some extra help choosing TJ?”

“He’s fine, aren’t you Tommy. I’m helping him, so you can go back to what you were doing.”

Cam looked questioningly at Tommy who nodded that he was ok for now.

“I’ll have to be quick, we’re meeting all the others for that coffee in fifteen minutes.”

“Ok TJ if you’re sure. See you at Starbucks.”

“See ya there Cam.” He smiled and went back to looking at skinny jeans. He wanted some that he knew would send Adam’s blood supply south.

“Bye then Camilla, see you soon.”

Tommy tried not to get angry, he really wanted to tell Lizzie what he thought of her but they had to have proof first.

“Have you found any yet Tommy?”

“Mmm, couple, need to try them on.”

“Want me to come give my opinion?”

“Erm….no….thanks, I can manage.” He picked two pairs and went to the changing rooms. He wanted Adam’s opinion and hopefully he could do it without Lizzie suspecting.

He changed into the first pair, they felt really nice and for once hugged his non- existent ass. He took a quick picture, then changed into the second pair. They were ok but didn’t feel as tight. He took a picture of those and messaged them to Adam with the message 1 or 2 babyboy?

^V^

Adam had been wandering around Macy’s on autopilot. He giggled to himself considering the job he did. He was lonely without his Tommy Joe. He looked at his watch, _ngh another forty minutes before you see him_. He had to hear his voice, so he rang. _You’re stupid Lambert, how’s he going to explain to Madame Lizzie why he’s talking to you_. But when Tommy answered with Hey Mia, Adam smiled and played along. Tommy even told him he loved him before disconnecting. Adam hadn’t expected that and wondered what Tommy had told Elizabeth.

He’d been in the jewellery department when his phone buzzed and the two pictures had come through. _Shit Tommy Joe are you trying to kill me?_ He smiled and studied the pictures. Mmm definitely number one baby. He texted back **Oh baby 1!** Then put his phone away having a huge smile on his face at the thought of seeing Tommy in those jeans up close and personal.

He was just about to leave the jewellery department when a necklace caught his eye. He had to get two of those, show how much he loved Tommy. He called over the assistant and made his purchase. Putting them into his jacket pocket, he headed for Starbucks. He wouldn’t put them with his other purchases because knowing his crew they’d want to know what he’d bought and these were just for Tommy’s and his eyes only.

Tommy grinned when the text came back from Adam, he was pleased he’d picked that pair of jeans. He couldn’t wait to put them on for his lover. He’d have another surprise for Adam too when he did.

“Tommy sweetheart, are you ok in there? Do you need a hand?”

“What! No, just coming, have made my decision.” Elizabeth coming in was the last thing he needed to happen. Besides he’d be too embarrassed knowing the assistants would be watching her enter and he didn’t want to give them the wrong idea.

He exited the changing room nearly bumping into Elizabeth. He had to stop quickly, but not it appeared quick enough. She’d managed to get close to him and because his arms were full of pairs of jeans she caught him off guard and kissed him.

He pulled away quickly, “What?”

“I’m sorry sweetheart, been wanting to do that all afternoon. I, um really like you Tommy, I erm….what I’m trying to ask is will you….will you take me out? Can I be your girlfriend?”

Now’s your chance Ratliff. “But I thought crew members were banned from dating each other? A rule made by the Managing Director of the airline.”

“They are, but I kind of know the Managing Director, he’s been a friend of the family for years, I could have a word with Mr Grayling when we get back. But until then no-one would have to know, it would be our secret.”

“Um, not sure, I’ve only just started this job and I’ve worked too hard to throw it away. I like what I do. What if someone finds out?”

“I won’t tell anyone. We could work it so our rooms are on the same floor.”

“But that’s another rule, you know. Adam told me all about it. Pilot and co-pilot on separate floor to the rest of the crew so they aren’t disturbed by them.”

“Well I could always ring Mr Grayling and tell him you’d rather be with the rest of the crew.”

“Let’s just see how things go first, I don’t want anyone finding out about us, just yet. I think we should just agree to meet up when we have time during the days between our flights.” He saw her pout. “but by doing that, they could go out and well maybe we could stay in the hotel?” he felt sick, suggesting this but if it was a way of making sure he spent the nights with his gorgeous Captain, then this was what he’d have to do.

“Oh, ok sweetheart. We’ll do it your way, then when we have down time, I’ll go talk to Mr Grayling.”

_I’m sure you will._ “Great. Oh and you’ll have to tell me what he’s like I’ve not had the chance to meet him yet.”

“Ok, but what about your interview, surely he….”

“No, he was away on business that week, his assistant interviewed me. I think he was in Hawaii that week.” He saw Elizabeth blush. _Ah Miss Hill, you were with him weren’t you? Otherwise why would you blush like that?_ “Are you ok? You look a little flushed.”

“Yes I’m ok, it’s just rather warm up here, let’s go get that coffee.”

Tommy smiled “Great idea.”

As they walked away from the checkout Elizabeth reached for Tommy’s hand. He held on lightly, he really didn’t want to be holding her hand but he had to keep up the pretence.

^V^

When they arrived at Starbucks the rest of the crew were already there waiting to order. Tommy quickly dropped the connection with Elizabeth’s hand, he just stopped himself from wiping his hand down this jeans. He saw Adam and smiled he was so pleased to see him, he made his way over to the table just as Cam made the excuse of going to the bathroom which allowed Tommy to slip into her vacated seat next to Adam.

“Hi, did you both manage to get all your shopping done?”

“Yes thank you Adam, I got some souvenirs for my friend. And Tommy here bought a pair of jeans. Why he got another pair I’ll never understand, he says that’s all he wears back home.”

“Well if he’s comfortable then I don’t disagree with him.”

“Oh, well, erm….”

“Don’t you have comfortable clothes at home?”

“Well yes, but.”

“There you go then.” He saw Elizabeth go to say something else but quickly stopped when she saw everyone’s faces. “Right, Terrance has been nominated to go for our order so let’s decide.” Adam wanted to change the subject, he could feel the tension in his boyfriends body. Trying to calm him down he rubbed his leg up against his lovers.

Tommy felt the slight movement from Adam and reciprocated. Adam smiled and Tommy’s blood supply began its favourite journey southwards. He hoped this coffee and chat wouldn’t last long, he needed to shower and wash away all traces of Elizabeth, then he was going to surprise Adam with his new jeans and finally make hot love to his Captain before they had to sleep ready for the flight to Chicago.

They remained in Starbucks for about an hour before Adam looked at his watch. “Sorry to be the party pooper, but we have an early flight in the morning, so why don’t we have one final look around then head back to the hotel for dinner. A unanimous yes went up from everyone.

“Adam did you say there was a make-up department somewhere?”

“Yeah Tommy Joe, it’s on level four.”

“Oh Tommy that’s thoughtful of you, buying make-up for your friend Mia.”

Tommy laughed. “No Elizabeth, the make-up isn’t for Mia, it’s for me.” He was giggling so much his sides began to ache.

  
“What! Tommy please don’t tell me you wear make-up as well.”

“Of course I do. Not for work, that’s not appropriate. But when I go out, yeah, eye shadow, eyeliner and lip gloss.”

“But….but that’s not right. Men shouldn’t wear make-up.”

Everyone turned to look at her. Tommy stopped laughing, looked from Adam to Elizabeth then to everyone else, who were waiting for his retort.

“And pray tell me Elizabeth, why isn’t it right for a man to wear make-up?”

“Well they’ll get called names, people with think….they’ll….”

“They’ll what?” he was beginning to get pissed off with all her stupid comments during the afternoon.

“Um well, they’ll think you’re gay.”

“Look, for starters I don’t care what people think about me. Second, I don’t like labels and third if you can’t see me for who I am then that’s your problem not mine.”

They all looked at Lizzie waiting to see what she had to say.

“But Tommy you’re cute without that stuff covering your face. I….well I wouldn’t want you wearing it when we go out.” She looked at Tommy then at the rest of the crew realising what she’d just said.

Tommy’s hand was under the table and as he answered he gave Adam’s leg a squeeze. “You said we’d keep this between us. Now look what you’ve done. Now we’re going to be in trouble.”

Adam brushed his hand over Tommy’s as he said “Well I’m not going to say anything and I’m sure no-one else will. Will you guys?”

No’s came from everyone, even though they each wanted to tell her what they thought of her because of what she’d done to Adam and Sauli.

“If….and I do mean if we are going to work, then you take me as I am, I’m not going to change for anyone.”

“But….”

“No Elizabeth. You want me to take you out, then you accept me for who I am. I will, no, do accept you for who you are. It’s up to you.”

Elizabeth looked around the table, she knew that what she said next could either allow her to get more information from Tommy or fall flat on her face.

“I really like you Tommy.”

Tommy felt Adam’s hand squeeze his leg.

“I….I want to try to give us a go if….if you’ll let me?”

“And you accept me for who I am?” Adam’s hand got tighter on his leg.

“Yes. Yes Tommy I do.”

Tommy squeezed Adam’s leg, he hoped he could get the information before he had to….he cringed inwardly….had to take her to bed.

“Ok then, once we get to Chicago I’ll take you out for a meal. Show you I can do this properly.”

“Thank you. Now if you’ll all excuse me, I’m feeling a migraine coming on, so I’ll leave you all to finish your shopping and I’ll see you in the morning on the bus to the airport.”

“You not joining us for dinner?”

“No Cam, when a migraine strikes I can’t face food.”

“Oh, ok. You take care and we’ll see you tomorrow.” Adam was secretly pleased she wouldn’t be joining them for dinner, he didn’t think he could make small talk with her all evening if she was fawning over Tommy.

As she walked out of the coffee shop everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

“Oh Tommy, you really don’t have to do this.”

“Yeah Adam, I do and even more so after today. It really annoys me when people try to tell me how to dress. So yeah, guys I’m going through with it.” He turned to Adam, “just tell me you love me and let me stay with you tonight.”

“Oh baby of course I love you and I wouldn’t want you anywhere but my bed tonight.”

Tommy expected sarcastic comments from the rest of the crew but when none were forthcoming he looked at everyone.

“Thank you guys for helping me with this. She’s shown her true colours today and I want to help you the best way I can.”

“Tommy you’re an amazing guy and we can all see why Adam loves you. But let’s not dwell on her, let’s go shop.”

“Sasha, that’s music to my ears.” Adam laughed, leaned in and kissed Tommy to cheers from everyone.

^V^

Purchases in hand they all crowded back to the hotel, laughing and giggling as they piled into the elevator.

“What time do you want to meet for dinner?”

“Um Terrance, would you mind if me and Adam didn’t join you? If I’ve got to wine and dine Lizzie then I want to spend tonight with Adam.”

“Of course TJ, no problem. You go, have fun. If she does come down to the restaurant we’ll say that you’re working on the flight plan and other airline stuff ready for tomorrow.”

“Thanks guys, we owe you.”

“No Tommy, you’ve already done that by putting a smile back on Captain Lambert’s face.”

Tommy blushed and Adam whispered, “keep doing that baby and we’ll not make it to the bedroom.”

“Ew Lambert, heard that.” Terrance commented and everyone laughed.

The elevator pinged open at the crew’s floor and as they were leaving the two men Cam shouted, “Lambert, leave him alone until you’re behind your door!”

“Spoil sport Cam, but ok, just for you!” Adam shouted as the doors closed carrying them up to their floor.

When the elevator pinged at their floor Tommy was lip locked to Adam, arms entwined around his boyfriend the best he could as he was carrying his bags.

“Mmm baby I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too babyboy.”

“Need you naked in my bed…like now!”

“Gonna take these to my room first, have got a surprise for you too.”

“Nngh Tommy Joe, want you so much please don’t be long.” Adam pulled him close and Tommy could feel Adam’s erection straining against his trousers, Tommy’s own dick waking up wanting in on the action.

“No Babyboy, not going to be long, give me five minutes then I’ll be there.”

“Mmm you’d better be otherwise I’ll come over and carry you across to my bed.”

“Love you.” Was all Tommy answered as he disappeared into his room.

Adam watched his lover close his door then entered his own room. Feeling in his pocket he smiled when his hand grabbed the two boxes, he had his own surprise for his lover, but he’d wait until he’d made love to Tommy. He needed to feel the blond under him.

Tommy quickly changed his jeans removing his underwear before putting his new ones on. He sighed at the release of the tight clothing and gently gave his dick a squeeze, not wanting to come before he had Adam inside him.

Pulling on his new jeans they felt nice against his bare skin. He hoped Adam like them as much close up as he had done when he’d texted the picture to him. He smiled as he closed his door and made his way to his lover.

Adam had wanted to buy something that showed Tommy how much he loved him, he’d seen rings and bracelets that would have been perfect, but he knew they would be seen by everyone. The crew, he knew, would understand, but if this ruse was going to work it couldn’t be seen by Lizzie. He really hoped it wouldn’t go as far as Tommy having to take his clothes off. Adam shuddered at the thought of anyone else seeing Tommy naked or even half naked. The blond was his and no one elses. Opening the boxes Adam smiled at the necklaces inside. Each was identical with two of his favourite symbols on them.

There was a knock at the door, he quickly put the boxes back into his jacket pocket and hung his jacket on the back of the chair in the bedroom. He would need them later on that night.

Opening the door he smiled at the sight of his boyfriend in extremely tight jeans and his Depeche Mode t-shirt. “Fuck Tommy Joe do you want me coming in my pants?”

“Um no, so I guess you like my purchase from this afternoon?”

“Most definitely. Now come here, need to kiss you and hold you. I missed you so much today. This….thing with Lizzie is going to kill me.”

“No babyboy, I’m going to make sure it’s all sorted out as quickly as possible. I’m taking her out when we get to Chicago.” He saw Adam pout, “but I’m going to be spending my nights with you….always.”

“Good, now come here and kiss me.”

Tommy smiled and allowed himself to be pulled into Adam’s arms.

Adam kissed him gently stroking Tommy’s back, then his hand reaching down to cup his lovers’ ass. A moan escaping both their mouths as the felt each others erections.

“Need you naked, now baby.”

“So what are you waiting for? Take me to bed.”

Adam led Tommy to the bedroom closing the door after them. He pulled Tommy’s t-shirt off and placed it on the chair, smiling at the beautiful man before him. Tommy reciprocated with Adam’s t-shirt, still marvelling at all the freckles his boyfriend had.

Adam went to open Tommy’s jeans, but he stopped him. Curiosity crossing Adam’s face.

“No babyboy, you first, have got something for you and want to see this, ” he palmed a hand over Adam’s now very hard dick, “react to my surprise for you.” He pulled his hand away, Adam groaning at losing the warmth of Tommy’s hand.

“Ngh, k baby.” He opened his jeans not breaking eye contact with Tommy once.

Tommy smiled as he watched Adam remove his jeans and underwear. His own dick twitching at the sight of his naked lover.

Adam looked questioningly at Tommy, “come on baby, not going to last if you don’t hurry up.”

Tommy smiled “K Babyboy” he slowly opened his jeans and grinned at the look of lust on Adam’s face as he realised Tommy wasn’t wearing underwear. The blond grinned even more when he saw Adam’s beautiful erection twitch at the sight before him.

“Fuck Tommy, you are one very beautiful man. How did I ever get so lucky to find you?”

“Uh huh Adam I’m the lucky one, getting your gorgeous big dick inside of me. Now take me to bed and love me hard and long.”

“Baby the words spilling from that gorgeous mouth are enough to have me coming right now.”

“Oh no you don’t, want you in me first.”

Adam pushed Tommy back onto the bed and climbed on after him, straddling the smaller man’s hips. He’d already put their supplies under the pillow and reaching for the lube he kissed Tommy gently.

“Gonna make you feel so good baby.” He whispered as he lubed his fingers.

Tommy moved his legs further apart as Adam’s hand moved around to his hole. Adam felt the muscle twitch as he skimmed around it, a low moan escaping his lovers mouth. Inserting one finger he stilled until Tommy uttered.

“Need you to move, not gonna break”

Adam pushed all the way in, smiling down at the blissed out look on Tommy’s face. Pulling out he hit Tommy’s prostate causing the man to moan loudly and buck his hips off the bed.

“Sshh baby, gonna be in you soon.”

“Hurry the fuck up….wanna come….nngh so bad.”

“Mmm, I love you.” Adam inserted another finger, scissoring them on the way out stretching his way into his man. Adding a third finger Adam could feel himself getting close, so pulling out he quickly rolled on the condom.

He looked down at Tommy, “open your eyes for me baby, want to see you as you come.”

“Mmmm” was all Tommy could muster.

Adam lined himself up and gently pushed the head inside, slowly inching his way until he was fully seated against Tommy. Moving slowly at first, their eyes locked on one another, he couldn’t believe how much love he felt for this beautiful man.

Adam could feel his orgasm building and began moving faster, he wanted to see Tommy come undone first.

“Mmm Adam….not gonna….aargh!” Tommy came with such a force he nearly blacked out.

Adam felt the muscles contract around his dick and seconds later he came, shouting Tommy’s name. He continued moving until it became too painful. He pulled out carefully, not wanting to crush his lover he moved to the side of Tommy, their breathing still ragged after their orgasms. He removed the condom, tied it off and threw it in the direction of the trash can, smiling when he saw it go in. He really didn’t want to have to explain stains on the hotel carpet to the manager.

He wrapped his arms around Tommy, “you ok Tommy Joe?”

“M’sleepy.”

“Come here wanna cuddle you.”

Tommy moved closer, “I love you Captain Lambert.”

“Love you too Mr Ratliff.”

“Need to sleep.” Tommy laid his head on Adam’s chest and within minutes he was asleep.

Adam looked down at the blond, “we will make this work baby. Elizabeth nor her lover will stop us from being together or loving each other. You are going to be ok.” He kissed the top of his lovers’ head, closed his eyes and he too fell asleep thinking about the necklaces in his pocket.

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy couldn’t understand what the noise was, then he felt Adam move. “Nnngh, not long enough, wanna stay here with you.”

“Sorry baby, we have to get up, we’re scheduled to leave at 10.30 this morning, we can’t be late.”

“Nngh what time is it?”

“5.30”

“Still night…..sleep.”

Adam pulled Tommy to him and kissed him. “I’m going to go for a shower, you sleep till I’ve finished then you can shower.”

“No….um had better go back to my room, uniform there and need to pack.”

“K baby, I’ll knock when I’m ready.”

Tommy crawled out of bed, pulled his jeans on and dragged himself to his room. Adam watched him go, hoping that this thing with Elizabeth didn’t cause him to have a relapse in his recovery. He loved the blond and admired him for taking on the challenge. He smiled remembering the necklace he would give him later.

^V^

When Adam and Tommy arrived in the lobby the rest of the crew were there waiting, animated chatter from all of them, making Adam smile at how lucky he was to have such an amazing crew.

“Morning guys, you all ready to go?”

“Yeah, did you both sleep well?” Terrance asked with a smile and a wink.

“Yes thank you Terrance. After all my shopping yesterday I had a great night’s sleep.” Adam grinned and smiled at Tommy. “What about you Tommy Joe?”

“Um good, thank you Adam, although didn’t like the ass o’clock hour my alarm went off.” He smiled, thinking about waking up with Adam. “Where’s our Madame Liz this morning?”

“Oh, she went outside to make a phone call, said she’d meet us there ready for the bus to take us to the airport.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Um Adam!”

“Yeah baby?”

Tommy blushed as he saw the crew smile. “I’m erm….going to go see what she’s doing, ya know keep up the pretence we began yesterday.” He smiled but Adam saw that it didn’t reach his beautiful brown eyes.

“Ok baby, listen remember what I said last night….”

“Oh do we want to know?”

“All I said was that he didn’t have to go through with this.”

“And I said I’d be ok, I’m going to do this, I _need_ to do this.”

“Tommy you’re amazing.”

“No Sasha, just looking out for my family.” He blushed.

“Aw TJ thank you.” Cam hugged him.

“Before you throw yourself into the lion’s den, I have something for you.”

“Ew Lambert, not in front of the kids!”

“Ter your filthy mind will get you into trouble one day.” They all laughed. “No seriously I’m just whisking Tommy away for a few minutes. If our vulture appears message me and we’ll be straight back.”

“Ok, oh and boys….don’t do anything we wouldn’t do.”

Adam and Tommy laughed, they really did have great friends.

Once away from the others Adam held on to Tommy’s hand.

“Is there something wrong babyboy?”

“No Tommy Joe, I have something for you. I wanted to give it to you last night, but we were….um otherwise occupied.”

“Mmm and you were….are gorgeous. I have all I want with you. I don’t need anything else.” Tommy brought Adam’s hand up and kissed it.

“I bought us something yesterday. I….um….well I hope you don’t think it’s too silly.”

“Adam, whatever it is will be amazing because it’s from you. From your heart.”

Adam smiled and reached into his blazer pocket. Bringing his hand out, Tommy noticed the blue box his boyfriend held.

“Adam, what?”

“I wanted to buy you something that meant and showed how much I love you and these….” He brought out another box, “these were just perfect. I bought us one each so we would always know how much I love you.”

“Adam, baby, I know how much you love me and I love you equally, you don’t need to buy me things for you to prove it.”

“I know, but these….well they’re perfect, just like you. He opened one of the boxes and Tommy gasped.

“Adam, they’re beautiful. But what will everyone, especially Elizabeth say? I’ve seen both the symbols on your wrist but I’m sorry to say I don’t really know what they mean. I feel so silly. My boyfriend has these tattoos and I don’t know what they are.”

“Firstly, you’re not silly, we’ve not talked about my tattoos it’s always been yours, and the crew will be happy for us, they won’t say anything. I saw a ring and a bracelet that would have been perfect too, but they couldn’t be hidden like these can. You can wear it under your shirt and Madame Liz won’t see it.” He paused “well that is if you don’t take your clothes off.” He looked sad.

Tommy looked at the sadness that crossed Adam’s face. “Oh baby, I definitely won’t be removing any clothes, I’m not going to let things get that far.” He saw relief flash across his boyfriends face. “Now, come on, tell this ignorant person here, what the symbols mean?”

“My love, that is the last thing you are.” Adam put one box back into his pocket and took the necklace out of the other. “This is the infinity symbol, to show you that I’ll love you for always.” Tommy kissed him. “This is the Eye of Horus. It’s Egyptian and it is the symbol of protection. It will protect you against Her Highness’s advances.” They both laughed. “No seriously, it is my way of helping to protect you.”

“I love it and I love you. And I love that they’re the same as the symbols on your wrist.”

“Yeah, I loved them for that too. I’ve never seen them together on a necklace before, that’s one of the reasons I bought them. Here let me put it on for you.”

Tommy turned around and Adam fastened the silver chain for him. It fell just below his collar bone and before he moved Adam kissed the back of Tommy’s neck sending an electrical current down the blonds spine. He moaned at the light touch of Adam’s lips.

“My turn, hand me the other one and I’ll fasten it for you.”

Adam handed over the necklace and Tommy fastened it. Having to reach up to complete the task. He giggled.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“M’too short, can’t kiss your neck.”

“That’s not a problem.” Adam turned and planted a light kiss on his boyfriends mouth. “That’s to keep you going till we land in Chicago. Luckily it’s only a two hour flight. The drawback is we only have one night in the windy city, but I’ll make it up to you.”

“Good, I’ll need some TLC after my dinner with Lizzie.”

“Oh baby, I’ll make sure you get lots of TLC. Now we’d better get back just in case she turns up.”

They made their way back after hiding their necklaces under their shirts. They found the crew happily chatting.

“She still not back then?”

“Nope, not seen her.”

“I’d better go and see where she is, you know check up on my date” Tommy shuddered.

“We’re with you all the way TJ.” Cam shouted as Tommy headed out through the revolving door, waving as he went.

As he got outside he was about to shout hello to her but she had her back to him and was clearly still on the phone. Tommy stopped, not wanting to disturb her call, but then he heard her mention Martin’s name. That’s the Managing Director, why is she talking to him now? He looked around to see if he could get closer without her seeing him. There was a recess in the wall just to the side of her where he didn’t think he’d be seen. He went to stand there, he knew he shouldn’t but he wanted to hear what she was saying. As he got closer.

“I miss you Martin.”

So she is having some sort of affair with him.

“Of course I want to see you when I get home. No they don’t suspect anything. I….well I told Tommy, you know that new co-pilot….”

Tommy’s ears pricked up at the mention of his name.

“No I told him you were a friend of the family. He’s well in with the others just like that other blond twink was.”

Tommy had an idea she was talking about Sauli, he’d have to remember to ask Adam what Sauli was like. He was about to make himself known to her when he heard what could be the nail in his and Adam’s coffin if he couldn’t find a way of exposing Elizabeth.

“Oh Martin, I have the proof you need to get rid of Lambert once and for all….we can get him and that new co-pilot on the grounds of disobeying company regulations….Yeah I know we couldn’t do it before, we can’t be seen to be homophobic, but this time my darling we can get rid on the grounds of sexual relationship with a co-worker….Yeah my love I’ve got photographic evidence.”

Tommy held his breath, _what the fuck are you talking about Lizzie?_ He wanted to scream at her, but he needed to know what she actually had.

“Oh Martin, of course they don’t know. I took them yesterday, they thought I’d gone shopping, but I remained outside watching….Yes two photo’s, one of the blond, who I must say is telling everyone he’s straight….yeah he kissed Lambert. Then I got one of them holding hands as they went towards the elevator.”

Tommy had heard enough, he needed to stop this conversation and stop it now. He moved out of his hiding place making as much noise as he could. “Oh there you are Elizabeth I’ve been looking for….oops m’sorry didn’t realise you were on the phone.”

Elizabeth stopped talking and turned as she heard Tommy. She looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights. She seemed to stutter and then pull herself together.

“What? Can you just hang on one minute, my um….my boyfriend has just come looking for me.”

Tommy shuddered, he was not and never would be her boyfriend, he was Adam’s and only Adam’s.

“Oh hi Tommy, can you just give me a minute, I’m on the phone to my brother.”

“Sure, no worries. I’ll um, I’ll just wait here for you.” He wanted to be as close to her as he could be, he wanted to see her squirm out of this one.

“Hi, erm, Martin….Tommy has just come looking for me, I think we’re ready to board the bus.” She looked at Tommy who nodded. “Ok baby brother, tell mom I love her and I’ll ring you again, just before we leave Chicago….Yes of course I miss you….all of you. Now sweetheart I’ve got to go they’re waiting and our plane leaves in about two hours. No I won’t forget to ring, how could I forget you?....By baby I love you.”

She thumbed her phone off and looked at Tommy. “How long were you listening to my call?” She glared at him.

“Hey, I didn’t know you were on the phone, I came out looking for you, saw you there and spoke to you. I don’t listen to other people’s phone conversations.”

“Oh, oh I’m sorry Tommy, it’s just my baby brother’s not well and he misses me when I’m away. I like to ring him every day just to let him know I’m thinking about him.” She looked down hoping she was convincing enough for Tommy to believe her.

Tommy for now had to go along with her explanation. “I’m sorry he’s not well, my sister, she worries about me too. I’m sorry if I interrupted.” He saw Lizzie’s shoulders relax.

“That’s ok I forgive you if you give me a hug.”

“K, but quickly as Adam says we need to be waiting out here, the bus will arrive in about 5 minutes.”

She moved towards him and hugged him, gently kissing his neck. He lightly hugged her, wanting to pull away from the kiss. As they were letting go Tommy heard whistles from behind him.

“Way to go TJ, we might just have to keep an eye on the pair of you on the flight.”

Tommy and Elizabeth both looked at Terrance questioningly.

“Oh boy, get with the programme people, you know _Mile High Club!_ ”

Tommy glared at Terrance and he saw Elizabeth blush.

“Oh but we wouldn’t do that would we Tommy? We’d wait until we were in Chicago.”

Terrance saw Tommy clench his fists. “TJ Adam needs a quick word about the flight before we leave.”

“K thanks, I’ll be right there.” He went to leave but Elizabeth held his hand and whispered. “We could try that you know, if you want to. I’ve always wanted to join that particular club.”

“Um….erm.” he coughed “too dangerous, plus I’d hate it to get back to Mr Grayling.” He looked at her face at the mention of her lovers name but she wasn’t giving anything away. “Like I said I like my job.”

“Aw, ok, I can wait for you, just don’t make me wait too long Tommy.” He pulled his hand free just as Adam shouted.

“Mr Ratliff, I need to go over a couple of things and the bus is here, we’re going to have to sit together on the journey. They need sorting before we get on the plane.”

Tommy looked from Adam to Elizabeth, “look, let’s not get Adam mad, he might go back on his word about not telling Mr Grayling.”

Elizabeth looked disappointed, “oh….ok, I understand.”

Tommy left her and as he passed Adam to get his bags he whispered “thank you, I love you.” Adam kept a straight face as he watched Elizabeth all but pout.

^V^

Their journey to the airport was uneventful with regards to traffic, Adam had expected more this time of morning but he was glad that their route was trouble free. Adam had made sure he and Tommy couldn’t be seen by Elizabeth. He’d arranged it so she was stuck in the back with Tayler next to her and he and Tommy were at the front. For the whole journey Adam held tight to Tommy’s hand.

“You ok baby?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just need this to be over. Have got something to tell you but not now. Don’t want Lizzie to hear. I’ll tell you once we’ve taken off.”

“Ok baby, can you at least give me a clue?”

“No, sorry, I need you to be away from certain ears and you have to listen carefully and we can’t do that here.”

“Alright.” Adam reached across and kissed him quickly looking back making sure no one had seen them.

“Be careful babyboy.”

“No-one saw, I’m worried about you.”

“Hey, I’ll be fine. Look there is one thing you can do.”

“Mmm anything for you sweetheart.”

Tommy shuddered, “can you not call me that, it’s what she calls me and I don’t want reminding.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“No, s’fine you weren’t to know.”

“Is that it?”

“No, um….would you….”

“Hey what is it?”

“Can’t say too much, but would you….erm, look say no if you’d rather not talk about him.”

“Now you are worrying me, who wouldn’t I want to talk about?”

Tommy took a deep breath, “would you tell me about Sauli?”

Adam looked at his boyfriend, “Why do you want to know, it was a long time ago. I’m in love with you now, yes he’s my friend but….”

“Just….please Adam what was he like?”

Adam sighed, held on tightly to Tommy’s hand and told him everything about Sauli, how they met, when he came to work for the airline. How he fell in love with him. Adam saw the look of sorrow on Tommy’s face when he was describing the love they had. He told him how they’d been forced to live separate lives even though they said they’d stay together. When Adam was finished Tommy saw tears in his lovers’ eyes.

“I’m sorry Adam, I didn’t mean to put you through all that.”

“Hey baby, I’m ok. It’s just been a long time since it happened. I’d forgotten how much I loved him. And before you say anything, I love you so very much and I want you to know I’ll never leave you.”

“Do you still love him?” Tommy looked sad.

“In a way baby, yeah I suppose I do, but it’s as a friend. He’s one of my best friends ever. But don’t let Brad hear me say that.” They laughed. “Remember this baby. You are the only one for me now and no matter what or how long it takes I’ll make sure you believe it.”

“I’m sorry for dragging up those memories. There is a reason I asked but I can’t say just now, you know ears.”

“Oh….ohh! right I see now.”

“One more question and I promise I won’t ever ask again.”

“K baby, what is it?”

“What did Sauli look like?”

Adam smiled remembering, “he was small, cute, blond. Just like you baby. And yeah I do have a type before you say, I’m just drawn to cute blond guys.” Adam saw Tommy half smile. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, m’ok.”

“Clearly you’re not. What’s happened, where’s all these questions come from?”

“It’s just….well….I overheard Elizabeth’s conversation earlier, and well she called Sauli a….”

“What? What did she call Sauli?”

“Please Adam, calm down, don’t want her knowing I overheard.”

“Ok, but please Tommy Joe, tell me.”

Tommy took a deep breath “Ok.” He gripped Adam’s hand tightly, “she….she….um….she called him a blond twink, and she implied that I was one too.”

Adam’s breathing got faster, “I’ll fuckin’ kill her, she’s got no right….” His voice was getting louder, Tommy had to do something he didn’t want her to hear.

“Hey babyboy sshh, she’ll hear you. Please Adam, calm down.”

“Oh Tommy you’re not and never will be a twink, and neither was Sauli. I’m sorry you had to hear that. Please tell me you believe me when I say you’re not….”

Tommy crashed his lips against Adam’s to shut him up. Hoping the rest had Lizzie occupied enough not to notice.

“Ssshh, I know I’m not and I know Sauli isn’t. She’s just trying to cause trouble and she’ll succeed if we lose our temper like that. Please Adam calm down.”

Adam took several deep breaths. “I’m sorry, I just hate what she’s done, what she’s saying.”

“Look let’s wait until we get in the air and then I’ll tell you everything she said.”

“Ok Tommy, but please believe me when I say I love you for who you are, not just because I’ve got a type.”

“Adam I don’t care what she says I know you love me and so what if I’m your type. She’s just jealous because I’m cute and I belong to you.” They giggled.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, the two men just happy to be holding hands and feeling close to one another.

^V^

They arrived at the airport and as they piled off the bus Elizabeth caught up with Tommy. “Hey Tommy, you still ok for dinner tonight?”

“Yeah Elizabeth, let’s sort it all out when we get to Chicago. Gotta concentrate on the flying, don’t want Captain Lambert to get mad with me because I’m not concentrating and doing my job right.”

“Ok sweetheart. Oh, one more thing.”

“Mmm what’s that?”

“Well it’s about the Captain.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, just….just be careful around him, he’s….well he’s not really one of us.”

Tommy’s blood was beginning to boil. He took a deep breath. “What do you mean?”

“I’d rather not go into details, let’s just say his last partner wasn’t a girl. But I’ll tell you everything when we have dinner.” She looked at him trying to see if her words affected him, but she saw nothing in his face. _Tommy Joe you are a very good actor. Not even rising to my bait._

“Oh….ohh! I see.” Tommy really wanted to slap her but remained calm, he didn’t want to give anything away. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to find the Captain, see if we can board yet.” He left before she could say or do anything.

He found Adam in the crew lounge alone and pacing up and down. “Adam.” He didn’t answer. “Adam!” Tommy said louder. Adam stopped pacing and turned to his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“Just shouted you is all, what’s the matter? You’re scaring me.”

“I’m sorry, come here.” He held out his arms for Tommy to walk into.

“But what if….”

“No one’s gonna come in, I asked them not to, wanted to hug you, so they’re gonna keep her out as well. They’re going to get stuff sorted on the plane. I just wanted to be with you on our own for a few minutes. Needed to hold you.”

“Aw Adam, it’s going to be ok, I promise. Besides I have my necklace to protect me and believe me by the end of dinner tonight I’m going to have all the proof we need. She’s really showing her true colours now. But that can wait. My hug won’t.” He moved towards his lover wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist as he felt Adam’s arms wrap around his shoulders.

“I love you so very much Adam, and this is going to work out alright. I promise.” He pulled away slightly, looked up into the beautiful blue eyes he’d fallen into when he first met Adam, then kissed him slowly, passionately.

Pulling away Adam looked at the tiny blond. “I just want this over with. I feel like I’m going to lose you like I did Sauli.”

“Never Lambert, you’re stuck with me.” He reached up and kissed Adam quickly.

“Come on Captain Lambert, we have an hour before take-off, I’m sure the passengers are ready to board, we need to get on and make sure we’re all ready.”

“Ok Mr Ratliff, lead the way.”

They made sure their uniforms were tidy, placed their caps on their heads and headed for the plane, smiling at the receptionist as they passed her.

^V^

The crew were busy checking the supplies in the fridges and cupboards when the two men boarded.

Sasha saw the looks on their faces. “You boys ok? You look like someone kicked your puppy.”

“Yeah, we’re fine, our resident weasel is causing problems again. Put it this way I will be pleased once this next few days are over with.”

“But Adam if everything goes to plan tonight, it may be over sooner than you think.”

“Let’s not count our chickens before they’ve hatched baby, let’s just take each day as it comes.”

“Can you not have a conversation without talking about your sex life?” Terrance laughed.

“Mr Spencer, why must you always turn everything I say into something sexual?” Adam tried to be angry but he loved this family he’d been given and couldn’t stay mad at them for very long.

“Sorry Captain, I promise I’ll keep my mouth shut in the future, but don’t think my boyfriend would be too happy about that though. He says I’ve got a wicked tongue.”

They all laughed and were still giggling when Elizabeth came through from Business Class.

“Hello Captain, Mr Ratliff, you all seem to be very happy, is there something I’ve missed?”

Tommy, knowing what she thought of same sex relationships whispered to Terrance to tell her.

Terrance looked to Adam who saw Tommy wink at him. Adam nodded and waited.

“Oh we were just talking about my wicked tongue and what my boyfriend likes me to do with it.” Terrance laughed again, the rest just watched as Elizabeth’s face turned to shock.

“Mr Spencer! I don’t think that’s really an appropriate conversation to be having in front of the new co-pilot. What is Mr Ratliff going to think about you all? Personally I think it’s disgusting. It’s not natural. And as for those places legalising same sex marriage….well that’s just….”

“So Elizabeth….” Adam was getting angry now, “so you’re saying that the only people who are allowed to fall in love are heterosexuals?”

“Well….um….I….”

“No Elizabeth, we all know what you meant. Now if you’ll excuse me and Mr Ratliff we have pre flight checks to do.” He turned away and headed towards the cockpit. Tommy was about to follow when Elizabeth held on to his arm. He wanted to pull away but thought he’d better not.

“Tommy, are we still going for dinner tonight? Please say yes as I’ve booked us a table at Lloyd’s Chicago for 7pm, I hear they do fantastic food.”

“Um….I, erm….” He wanted to tell her to fuck off and leave him alone but he couldn’t, he had to do this. He sighed, “yeah, we’re still going for the meal.”

“Mr Ratliff are you going to do some work today or do I have to do everything myself?” Adam wasn’t mad at Tommy he was furious at Elizabeth.

“Um, yeah coming Captain. Look, I’ve got to go, I’ll see you when we land.” He removed his arm from Elizabeth’s grasp and followed Adam, closing the door behind them.

Elizabeth stood and watched him leave, a smile on her face.

“What the hell do you think you’re smiling at? Adam, sorry Captain Lambert is not going to be in a good mood now, for the remainder of the flight.”

“Well I was only saying what’s….”

“Well don’t. You can keep your opinions to yourself. Now go back to work, we’re about to get the passengers on board.”

“But….”

“No, I’ve had enough of your comments for one day. Just stay out of my way and do your job.”

“Yes Mr Spencer.” She looked at the others who just ignored her. As she headed to Business Class Terrance just stood shaking his head.

When Tommy entered the cockpit he saw Adam leaning over the back of his seat. Tommy made sure the door was closed then went to put his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Hey Babyboy, come on, don’t let her get to you like that. All this will be over with shortly.”

“Oh Tommy, this is one of the worst flights I’ve been on for a very long time.” He felt his lover tense. “Hey I’m not saying it’s because you’re here with me, no that’s the only thing that’s good about it. I’m talking Lizzie. You….” He turned in Tommy’s arms, “you my gorgeous man are what’s keeping me sane and not doing something I’d regret.” He leant down and kissed the blond.

Pulling apart, “After tonight we’ll have enough information on Madame to take it higher.”

“We can’t do anything until we get back to Los Angeles. I can’t contact anyone at the airline, my call would be directed to Grayling and he’s the last person we have to talk to. No. I’m going to go in when we get back and speak to the board of Directors. They’ll listen to me, to us.” He pulled Tommy closer and held on tight.

“She’s one evil bitch and this isn’t just because of us is it?”

“No baby.”

“It’s about Sauli as well isn’t it?”

“Yeah baby….I’m sorry.”

“Hey don’t be sorry. I want rid of her as much as you do.”

“I know, but if she hadn’t made it so Sauli and I went our separate ways., I wouldn’t have you and….” Adam sighed.

“Adam, I love you and I understand about your feelings for Sauli, so you don’t have to hold anything back.”

“You’re amazing Tommy Joe, I love you so much and thank you for understanding about Sauli.”

“You’re welcome Babyboy and I’m looking forward to meeting him.” He hugged Adam tightly and was about to kiss him when there was a knock at the door.

“Adam, Tommy, sorry, it’s just me.”

Adam looked at his lover and smiled. “Just a minute Terrance.”

“Put him down Lambert, you’ve both got a job to do.”

Tommy laughed, “he’s wicked but…I like him.”

“Good I’m so pleased, they like you too.” Adam went to open the door. “What gives Mr Spencer?”

“Just about everything is set we can accept passengers now. Oh and I’ve banished Lady Liz to Business Class. Told her I don’t want to see or hear her until we land in Chicago. Also told her that you’re angry and she should stay away from you too.”

“Thanks Terrance, we appreciate everything you do. I know this hasn’t been an easy flight….”

“Hey you don’t have to explain, I’m just pissed that we had to get _her_ , but I’m also pleased that Tommy is here. He’s the best thing that’s happened to you for years. And TJ….” Tommy looked at Terrance. “If there’s anything you want any of us to do tonight just shout and we’ll be there.”

“Great, thanks. There is something, but let’s get to Chicago first and then we can all meet in Adam’s room.” He looked at Adam who smiled and nodded. “Great we land at O’Hare at roughly 12.30 this afternoon, so let’s say meet around 2 that’ll give us a chance to catch our breath. I have an idea of how to get her to admit to everything.”

Adam pulled him close. “I’m so proud of you baby, and I love you so very much.”

Tommy blushed, “love you too Babyboy.”

Terrance smiled at the two men and how well they fit together. Adam looked at Terrance, “Come on then let’s get everyone aboard, the sooner this is over the better.”

“Ok Captain, we’ll see you later. Safe flight.” And Terrance was gone.

“What you got planned Tommy?”

“Not sure of all the details but got stuff going around in my head. Let’s concentrate on the flight and I’ll tell everyone later this afternoon.”

“K baby, I’m behind you all the way.”

“Mmm I love you behind me, especially when we’re naked and your gorgeous dick is in my ass.”

“Fuck Tommy Joe, your dirty mouth is going to be the end of me. I may have to join that club myself if you carry on like that.”

Tommy pulled away, blew Adam a kiss, wiggled his non-existent ass and went to sit down. “This flight’s not long enough, but Miami to LA is 5 hours, may just take you up on that offer.” He winked and strapped himself in as Adam groaned and went to sit down.

^V^

The flight passed without any interruptions from the crew, Adam and Tommy chatted about Brooke and wondered how she was getting on. Adam had spoken to Carol once whilst they were in New York, but she couldn’t say much as Brookes’ mother was spending all her time at the hospital and couldn’t have her phone switched on.

“I’m going to ring again whilst you’re out tonight. I’m gonna need a distraction, I don’t want to be thinking of you with her.”

“You have nothing to worry about Adam, my heart is yours as well as my body.” He grinned wickedly and raised an eyebrow.

“Nngh Tommy, don’t do that otherwise I’ll be climbing on top of you right here and now.” He could feel himself getting hard at the thought of Tommy underneath him.

Tommy noticed Adam’s dick wake up, so leant across and palmed a hand over it. “Gonna sort you out when we land Babyboy, gonna take you in my mouth and suck you till you’re screaming my name.”

“Fuck Tommy, you are gorgeous, and there’s nothing I want more than your hot mouth around my dick.”

Tommy felt his own length waking up. “Now look what you’ve done Adam.” He reached for Adam’s hand and placed it over his own hard length.

“Mmm beautiful baby, just like the rest of you.” He gently rubbed up and down the now very hard length.

“Um how’re we gonna explain these? We land in a few minutes.” They’d already got their final approach from O’Hare Tower. “I don’t want Liz seeing this, she’ll think it’s for her.” At the thought of Liz, Tommy’s shaft softened. “Oh!”

“What’s with the _oh_ baby?”

“Well I won’t have to explain a raging hard on now.”

“Why, what happened?”

“I mentioned Liz and it started to go soft.” Adam laughed. “S’not funny Adam, want it hard just for you.”

“And it will be by the time I’ve finished with you.” Adam blew him a kiss just as the control tower crackled through his head phones. Adam found his own dick going soft at the sound of the guy’s voice and he saw Tommy laugh.

“Guess we both won’t need to explain anything now then?” Adam laughed and answered the control tower.

As was customary for Adam he shook Tommy’s hand after a safe flight. He always thanked his co-pilot and that was one of the things his reputation as a great pilot was based on. Another was his personality.

There was a knock at the door. “Hang on.” Tommy went to open the door and came face to face with Lizzie.

“Oh….um…hi.”

“Hi yourself Tommy.”

Adam heard her voice. “Excuse me Ms Hill, but we are still working.” Adam wanted to make sure she knew he wasn’t pleased with her.

“Oh….I’m sorry. I just wanted to make sure Tommy was still good for our dinner tonight.”

“Yes Elizabeth I am, but as Captain Lambert has just said we’re still working, so if you’ll excuse us….”

“Oh, ok, I’m sorry.”

“Right. Please speak to Mr Ratliff in his own time. He’ll be finished in about half an hour.”

“Ok, see you later Tommy.” And she was gone.

“M’sorry Adam.” He seemed upset as he closed the door.

“Hey it’s not your fault. She should know we have to check everything before we leave. The sooner this is over with….”

“yeah and it’ll be nearly there, starting tonight, I promise.”

“Thank you, I know how difficult this has been for you.”

“You can help me later by taking me to bed. I’ll need you after my dinner.”

“Oh it will be our pleasure.” Adam smiled. “Now the sooner we get these checks completed the sooner we can meet with the crew and you can tell us what you need us all to do.”

“Be right there.” Tommy went back to sit down and for the next 30 minutes they went over the checks and made sure all their paperwork was complete.

^V^

They managed to get all the crew together in Adam’s room without Elizabeth finding out. She had wanted Tommy to go shopping with her, but he’d declined saying he wanted to rest before they went for their dinner. She had said she was disappointed but Tommy reassured her he would make it up to her.

Adam had ordered a snack for all of them and just as Tommy sat with Adam’s arm around him, there was a knock at the door.

“Back in a minute guys, then we can start.”

“K, I’m just going to get something from my room.”

“Fine baby, see you in a minute.” Adam opened the door, took delivery of the food and drinks and watched as Tommy went to his room.

“Hey Captain, what you done with your boy?”

“Said he had to get something from his room, he’ll be back shortly.”

“Hey guys I’m back. Now what I’m gonna tell you I don’t want you going off the deep end, we need to do this right and I’m gonna need your help.”

“Come on Tommy what is it you’ve got there?”

“After I heard her on the phone I wrote some stuff down just so I wouldn’t forget.”

“Ok guys, let’s listen to what Tommy Joe has to say before we say anything. I don’t want us going off half cocked.”

“No, Tommy wouldn’t want you half cocked, think he’d rather have all of you.”

Tommy blushed as Adam threw a cushion at Terrance who was in fits of giggles.

“Seriously Terrance, let’s listen to what he has to say.”

“Yeah, sorry TJ, I know this is serious, I was just trying….”

“Yeah Terrance, you can be very trying.” Sasha commented.

“Thanks, I see it’s pick on Terrance day.”

“Always Ter, always.” They all laughed, made sure they’d got a drink then settled back to listen to what Tommy had to say.

He told them about the conversation he’d overheard to Martin, how she’d said it was her brother.

“The two faced bitch!”

“Hang on, let him finish.”

“Sorry TJ”

Tommy smiled, said it was ok, he agreed with them, then went on to tell them about the idea he’d had. “So guys, what d’ya think?”

“Well she won’t hear the other person on the phone, she’ll just hear your side of the conversation so anyone of us could be your sister.”

“Great, I think. But it may be better if it was either Sasha or Cam, just in case she does hear voices on the phone.”

“K, I don’t mind doing it. I’ve not worked with her as much as Cam has.”

“Thanks Sasha, then when I say goodbye to you that’ll give me the chance to put the voice recorder on, my phone. It’ll record it to the card and then we can download it to Adam’s laptop when we get to Miami.”

Adam pulled his boyfriend close. “You sure you’re gonna be alright with this baby?”

“I have to do this Adam. She’s not going to stop us….” He looked at all of them, “any of us from falling in love with who we want.”

“I love you so very much Tommy Joe, and remember if it all gets too much for you, you can ring or text me and I’ll come and get you.”

“Thank you Adam, but I’ll be ok. Now, let’s all get our stories straight for Lizzie and I’ll make sure me and Sasha know what we’re going to say in our call.

During the next hour Adam watched as his boyfriend chatted to Sasha, how he became animated when he talked about his sister, then how he became withdrawn when they were talking about Lizzie.

Tommy looked at his watch. “K, guys I need to go get ready for my date” they saw him shudder.

“Then when you get back I’ll make sure you forget all the horrible things she said.”

Tommy reached up and kissed Adam. “Thank you Babyboy, I’ll look forward to that.”

“Tommy, what time do you want me to ring you?”

“Well she’s booked the table for 7, so give us about 30 minutes to get a drink and order food, then you can ring.”

“Ok.”

The crew stood. “Take care TJ all this is going to work out. You’ll nail her tonight.”

“Thanks Taylor. I hope so.”

“See you in the morning boys.”

“Yeah, 6.30 in the lobby.”

“Ok Adam, see you then.” They left the pair of them alone.

Adam wound his arms around his lover. “Hey, you’re shaking, you sure you’re going to be alright?”

“Yeah Adam, I’m just hoping she doesn’t mention our relationship. I don’t think I’m a very good liar. I just don’t want to give her ammunition against us and have this whole thing cause us our jobs.”

“You are going to be fine. You are not going to let her win this. You’re better than her. Now come on if you’re meeting her at 7 you had better go get ready.”

“What time is it?”

“5.30”

“Won’t take me that long.”

“I know but how about you go get ready, then come back here. I want as much time with you as possible.”

“Ok, when I do come back will you do something for me?”

“Sure baby.”

“Just sit and hold me.”

“Of course I will. Now go have a hot shower and get prettied up.” Adam kissed him and held on to him as they walked to the door.

“See you soon baby.” He patted Tommy’s arse as he left causing the blond to smile for the first time in a couple of hours.

Tommy let himself into his room, closing the door and leaning up against it taking deep breaths to calm his heart rate down. _Ratliff she is not going to hurt you, stop worrying_. But all he could think of was Alice his father’s secretary and that flight to New York. _Come on Tommy Joe you’re not just doing it for yourself, but for everyone._ He sighed and pushed himself away from the door. Heading for the bedroom he knew what he would wear that night.

Carefully putting his favourite jeans on the bed followed by a black shirt, he realised if he left the shirt collar open she would see the necklace, so he found his favourite Depeche Mode t-shirt to put underneath. That way he could leave the shirt open and still hide his necklace.

He showered quickly, dressed and was just heading for the door and back to Adam when he stopped, _what the fuck are you doing? You never go out without make up on_. He’d remembered what Liz had said yesterday and that made him more determined to wear it. He made his way back to the bedroom, found his favourite smokey grey eye shadow, his black eyeliner and the light pink lip gloss. Staring at his reflection t _hat’ll teach her to say she doesn’t like it, besides it’s not for her it’s for me and Adam_. Smiling at himself he picked up his phone and wallet and headed out.

He knocked on Adam’s door and waited. He grinned when he saw the look of lust on Adam’s face.

“Fuck Tommy, I may not let you go out tonight, you’re too beautiful for her. I want to take you to bed now.”

“M’not beautiful, just Tommy Joe.”

“You are the most beautiful man I’ve ever met. No wonder I fell in love with you so easily.”

“Are you going to let me in or are we just going to talk here?”

“Oh sorry baby.” Adam moved out of the way and watched Tommy’s arse move in the tight jeans. His dick waking up at the sight.

Tommy turned around and saw Adam staring. “What?”

“Just admiring the view.” He palmed a hand over the bulge that was now very evident in his trousers.

“Come cuddle me and I’ll help you with that.”

“Nngh don’t want you to mess yourself up.”

“Not going to, going to suck you off Babyboy, like I promised.”

Adam closed the door and moved swiftly to the sofa. “No….no you’re not, you haven’t got time and I want you to take your time. I like your mouth on me too much to rush it.” Tommy looked disappointed. “Hey come here.” Adam held his arms out and Tommy sank down into the embrace.

“Will you let me make love to you later?” Tommy had never asked this before. He wanted to show Adam that he loved him more than anything.

Adam tensed, “I….um, don’t normally bottom.”

“Oh….m’sorry I asked.”

“Hey I didn’t say no, I just said I don’t normally. Had a bad experience my first time, so it kinda put me off.”

“Ok”

“No Tommy, listen please” Tommy looked up into crystal blue pools. “I want you to make love to me, I trust you, I want to know what it’s like with someone who loves me.”

Tommy smiled, “You….you’d let me?”

“Yeah baby, I would.”

“I love you so much Adam, thank you.”

Adam kissed the top of Tommy’s head and held him tight.

They sat like that, not talking, just listening to each other breathing. They were brought out of their thoughts by Tommy’s alarm going off, he’d set it because he knew he wouldn’t want to leave Adam.

“Fuck, don’t wanna move.”

“Oh Tommy Joe, you don’t have to.”

“Yeah Adam, yes I do.”

“Ok baby. Remember I’m here if you need me.”

“Ok, thank you. I’ll see you later. Not sure what time though.”

“Don’t care what time, just want you back here in my bed, loving me.” Tommy kissed his lover and felt for his necklace. Adam noticed his hand go to his neck. “You got your necklace on still?”

“Never gonna take it off.” He smiled.

“Good, just be careful she doesn’t see it.”

“I will. I really do need to go Babyboy.”

“I know, sorry.” Adam kissed him passionately and walked to the door with his arms wrapped around him.

“Just remember Adam, this will be sorted tonight I promise.”

“I know, I’m just gonna miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. Now I really do have to go. I love you.”

“Love you to baby, see you later.” He quickly kissed him again and watched as Tommy headed for the elevator.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy arrived at the restaurant with a few minutes to spare. He’d been formulating how he would move the conversation on, but each time he thought he had a way he hit that proverbial brick wall and realised however he asked he would be asking a leading question and that wouldn’t stand up to scrutiny.

As he walked through the door his phone vibrated. He looked around but couldn’t see Lizzie anywhere. He was just about to retrieve his phone to see who was messaging him when he felt arms around his waist.

“What the f….”

“Hey sweetheart calm down, it’s only me.” Elizabeth had crept up behind him.

“Like I said, what the fuck? Don’t ever creep up on me like that. The last person to do so got a bloody nose after connecting with my elbow.”

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Not scared, just alert, had too many idiots in college trying to get the better of me, so learnt how to look after myself.”

“Oh and you certainly know how to do that, you’re gorgeous.” She leant in to whisper in his ear, “and I’m hoping that later I may see just how gorgeous you are without your clothes on.” Tommy shuddered. “mmm I see you like the sound of that too.”

_Fuck Ratliff, you have to calm down, she took that shiver for something else_.

“Um well, let’s just take things one step at a time.”

“Ok sweetheart. Look we can talk once we’re sat down, come on let’s find someone to let them know we’re here.” She moved to his side, took his hand and went to find the Maitre’D.

Having been shown to their table, which Tommy noticed was in a quiet part of the restaurant, they were given the menus. He wondered if she’d deliberately asked for a table out of the way. He nearly shuddered again but stopped himself by closing his eyes.

“You ok Tommy Joe?”

His eyes shot open and he glared at her. “Look I’ve told you Tommy is fine.”

“But I’ve heard Adam call you that, I thought….”

“Well stop thinking and listen. I don’t like _anyone_.” He exaggerated the word to hopefully make a point, “to call me that. Adam does it when he’s either mad at me or trying to wind me up. So if you don’t mind I’d rather you didn’t call me it.” He couldn’t tell her that when Adam used both his names it sent all kinds of heated messages to his dick, and the last thing he wanted tonight was to be reminded of those messages and his dick waking up. She would then think it was for her.

“Oh, ok, I’m sorry.” Elizabeth stared at Tommy.

“What?”

“Why do you do it Tommy?”

“What do you mean, why do I do it?”

“Wear make-up, you’re gorgeous enough without slapping that stuff on your face.”

“This is me Elizabeth and I told you before if you don’t like me for who I am then I’m sorry, we’re not going to work.”

“But I thought, just for once, you know, just for me….”

“Aah that’s it. I see where this is going.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re gonna go down the route of well if you like me then you’ll do this for me and then you’ll do that for me.” Tommy knew he was being sarcastic but he hated people saying do this, just once for me. It was how his father manipulated him on numerous occasions until he’d twigged to what was happening to him.

“I’m not going to change for anyone.” He picked up the menu.

“Oh, ok I’m sorry.”

“Let’s just leave it at that.”

“Right….um….shall we order?”

Tommy looked at the menu, there were so many delicious things, he couldn’t make up his mind.

“What are you having?”

“Well I’m a vegetarian, so let’s see.” She looked at the menu, “hey why don’t I order for both of us?”

Tommy stared at her, “What? No, the more meat for me, the better.” He saw her go to say something then stop. He knew what he’d order, and the more he thought about it the more he knew it would annoy her.

“Ok so, ladies first, what are you going to have?” he’d caught the eye of the waiter and he appeared at their side just in time for Lizzie to answer Tommy’s question.

“Right….erm….I think I’ll start with the Humus and Vegetable Plate, followed by the Cedar Wrapped Grilled Atlantic Salmon and for dessert I’d like the Key Lime Pie, oh and I’d love a glass of your best white wine please.”

Tommy wanted to cringe, that wasn’t a proper meal. Well the Key Lime Pie might be ok. He’d been studying the menu whilst she’d ordered and he knew exactly what he would order, not only because they sounded awesome, but he knew it would wind her up.

“Mmm so, I’ve decided.” He looked at the waiter who nodded that he was ready to take Tommy’s order. “Here goes. I’ll start with the Chicken and Waffle Strips, followed by the Barbacoa Taco’s” he paused.

“I Hope Sir realises that the salsa sauce with those Taco’s is extremely spicy.” The waiter looked from Tommy to Lizzie.

“Oh the spicier the better.” Tommy grinned. He saw the waiter glance at Lizzie who was beginning to look annoyed. “And to finish, I’ll have the Root Beer Float.” He placed his menu down.

“Would Sir like wine also?”

“Um, no Sir would like a Jack Daniels, if you have it?”

“Yes, we do Sir but….”

“If you’re going to tell me it won’t go with my meal, I don’t want to know. I don’t drink wine, so a Jack would be ideal.”

“Right, erm, ok Sir. Oh would you like it on the rocks?”

“Nope just straight Jack will be fine thank you.”

The waiter picked up the menus and left the pair to talk.

“That meal sounds absolutely disgusting. How on earth can you eat all that meat when there are animals just waiting to die for your pleasure. And as for the Jack Daniels….”

“Hey hang on a minute. If you’re going to complain about what I’ve ordered then this evening ends here and now. I didn’t say anything about your meal, so….” He was getting ready to leave.

“I’m sorry Tommy.” She reached across the table and placed her hand over his.

Tommy’s instinct was to pull away but if this was going to work he’d have to put up with the touches. He could always get Adam to help him wash her away in the shower later. The thought of Adam in the shower with him made him smile.

Lizzie saw the smile and thought it was for her. “I see I’m forgiven, you’re smiling again.”

_Ratliff be careful_. “Yeah you’re forgiven. Will you excuse me I need to use the bathroom.” He wanted to see who the message was from and that was as good an excuse as any.

“Oh, ok, don’t be long, I miss you already.” She smiled.

“Back in a few.” And he headed to the bathroom. Once there he retrieved his phone and smiled when he saw the message was from Adam. **Hey baby, miss you already, be careful. I love you**. Tommy answered **Miss you too Babyboy, I’m always careful and yeah I love you too**. He put his phone back in his pocket, relieved his bladder then went back into the lion’s den.

“There you are, was wondering if you’d left me. I hope I didn’t upset you talking about what you were having to eat?”

“No, wouldn’t leave a damsel in distress.”

“Oh Tommy I’m flattered.”

Tommy wanted nothing more than to leave, but he had to do this for Adam, for _all_ of them.

The waiter brought their drinks and just as Tommy was about to take a drink his phone blared out Depeche Mode’s ‘Personal Jesus’.

“What on earth is that?”

“Oh, it’s my phone. Awesome ringtone don’t you think?”

“It’s a noise, not music.”

“S’cuse me, I need to take this, I’m expecting Lisa my sister to ring.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Hi Lisa how is she?” he saw Lizzie glaring at him. “Oh that’s good….yeah tell her Uncle Tommy loves her and when I get back I’ll come see her….yeah, but don’t tell her. Not got it yet, going to see what I can find in Miami….no I’m out with a colleague at the moment, we’re having dinner….yes Lisa, it’s a female colleague….no Lisa, I’ll be good, you know me. Always the perfect gentleman.” He laughed. “Ok sis, love you all, Tell A I’ll see you all soon, bye.” He hung up but instead of putting it back in his pocket he thumbed on the record app and when the screen went blank he put the phone on the table next to him.

“Is everything alright sweetheart?”

“Yeah, it is now.” He smiled inwardly, his plan had started.

“It sounded as though someone was ill?”

“Oh that’s my niece Bridget, she fell off her swing and Lisa and her husband had to take her to the hospital. She banged her head and they wanted to rule out concussion. I promised if she was a brave girl I’d take her a present.”

“Oh but I thought you said her name began with A?”

“No, that’s my friend Ali, she goes to see Lisa sometimes.”

“Oh, ok.”

_Quick get out. You’ve got to be more careful Tommy_. He was about to ask Lizzie what she did for fun when she was at home but the waiter appeared with the starters.

“There you go Sir, Madam, enjoy your meal.” And he was gone.

“This looks amazing, I’m so pleased I got us a table here. Apparently they’re hard to come by, it’s got such a great reputation. When I phone they asked if I wanted one on the main floor, told them no as my boyfriend and I wanted a quiet romantic night.”

“Mmmm” Tommy muttered through a mouthful of the best food he’d tasted for a long time.

“Is that….” She pointed to his chicken, “is it ok?”

“More than ok, it just melts in my mouth. Wanna try some?” he waited for the backlash.

“Don’t you listen to anything I say? No, I don’t want to taste it.”

“On, m’sorry, just forget, you see everyone else I’ve been out with, well we’ve always shared our meals, you know, try something different.”

“Well not this girlfriend. I’ll stick with what I have thank you.”

Tommy wanted to smile. He really did like winding her up.

They finished their starters in silence, Tommy didn’t want to push things too far, he wanted information from her.

The waiter removed their empty plates and whilst they were waiting for their main course he dared to ask some questions.

“So Elizabeth, what do you do for fun?” He knew her idea of fun wouldn’t be the same as his idea for fun, but he wanted to know what she got up to and maybe mention Martin in the process.

“Oh well, I love listening to Classical music and spending time with my family and friends. We um….well we’re a very close family and I love seeing them, especially my brother. What about you, what do you do?”

“Like you I love spending time with my family, well my sister anyway. My friends are the best and one, Mia, well she’s helped me through a lot over the last few years, and now, well I’ve got great new friends that I’ve met through this job and I intend to spend a lot of time with them too. I also play guitar and sometimes play for Ali, she’s got her own rock band.”

“Oh, so you like that rock stuff then?”

“Yup, Depeche Mode is my favourite band, that’s why I got this tattoo.” He rolled his sleeve up and pointed it out. “My ringtone is one of their tracks too.”

“Erm, right. Can you, sorry Tommy, but could you roll your sleeve down, I’d rather not look at the tattoos whilst I’m eating, they’re….well….”

“Look I’m getting fed up with the things you like and don’t like about me. You either take me for who I am or not at all.” He really was getting angry with her now.

“Tommy I didn’t say I didn’t like them. I haven’t had a proper look….yet. I was trying to say that they’d put me off my food because I’d be looking at how gorgeous you are rather than eating.” She gave a quick smile _careful Elizabeth you nearly lost him again there. You need that information from him._

“Oh m’sorry, just thought….”

“You’re forgiven only because you’re so cute.” She sighed, thankful he’d believed her.

The waiter appeared at their side with their main course. “There you are Sir, Madam. Now, can I get you anything else?”

“Yeah another Jack Daniels would go down nicely thank you. Elizabeth would you like another glass of wine?”

“No thank you Tommy. I limit myself to one drink on a night out, I don’t want to get drunk and not remember anything about tonight. But I will have a glass of water please.”

“Certainly Madam, I’ll be right back with your drinks. Meanwhile enjoy your meal.” He disappeared.

“Are you enjoying yourself Tommy?”

“Yeah, the food is delicious and the company is good.”

Lizzie giggled, “why thank you sweetheart, I’m enjoying your company too.”

They ate in silence until the waiter brought their drinks. “Is everything to your liking Sir? Madam?”

“Yes thank you.” Lizzie replied.

“Good, well enjoy.” And he was gone.

“Wow Tommy I can smell those spices from here, I hope the taste doesn’t linger. I don’t want to taste it when I kiss you.” Tommy spluttered, “you ok sweetheart?”

“Mmm yeah, just erm….” He coughed, “you know, went down the wrong way.” He picked his drink up hoping she believed him.

“Aww poor you. Want me to come around that side and rub your back?”

“M’ok now, thank you.” He smiled and carried on eating. The last thing he wanted was for her to be any closer than she was now and he certainly didn’t want her touching him the way Adam did.

They had nearly finished their main course when Lizzie stopped him in his tracks.

“You do know what Captain Lambert is don’t you?”

Tommy looked at her, “What do you mean?”

“Oh come on Tommy, you must have guessed by now. All the inappropriate comments between him and Mr Spencer.”

“Look Elizabeth I really don’t know what you mean. I’ve only been working with them for a few days, so no, not really. Please expand on what you’re trying to say.” He wanted her to admit it without him prompting her.

“You were there this morning when Mr Spencer was talking about….well about his….boyfriend and….um….what he likes to do to him.”

_Oh here we go again, keep digging that hole Lizzie, I may not have to say anything after all_. “Oh yeah I remember.” Tommy laughed. “That was so funny, I just hope his boyfriend realises he’s being talked about like that.”

“Please tell me you don’t agree with….with….you know?”

“No Elizabeth I don’t know, and while we’re talking about not knowing things, what did you mean about Captain Lambert too?”

“Well, Mr Spencer he’s, um, he’s….” she looked around, “he’s homosexual and well….erm, so is Captain Lambert. It’s, well, it’s not right, not natural.”

Tommy stopped eating, “Firstly I don’t care if they are gay, that’s their business not ours. Secondly we are all free to love whoever we want to love. And thirdly I hate labels.” He could see he’d shocked her. “What’s the matter Elizabeth, don’t you like my views?”

“Um….erm, no it’s not that, it’s….”

“It’s what? What are you afraid of?”

“I’m not afraid of anything, I’m just concerned for you.”

“Me! Why would you be concerned for me?”

“Well you work with him in such a small space, I’d hate to think he’d try anything with you like he did with….with that other blond.”

“Oh, you mean Sauli?” He saw her eyes widen. “What’s the matter now Elizabeth, have I said something I shouldn’t?”

“How….how did you know about that blond tw….”

“Go on Elizabeth say it. Call him what you called him to your brother Martin this morning. What was it? Oh yes a blond twink, just like me. That’s right isn’t it?” he knew he had probably over stepped the mark, but right now he couldn’t care less. He really wanted to get as far away from her as he could. He hated her more than he hated his father and he really didn’t think that would ever have been possible.

“Tommy, you told me you hadn’t heard me.”

“I heard quite a lot. And, oh yes, Martin isn’t your brother is he? He’s your lover.” He pushed his plate away. He felt sick. This woman was a snake and he wanted to leave, but he also wanted evidence. She was going the right way to slowly hanging herself.

“Tommy please stop this. I like you and don’t want to see you ruin your life with…. _him_ ” she spat out the last word.

“Stop what Elizabeth? Admitting the truth? Come on you first, tell me the truth about that phone call?”

“He….Tommy please.” She was pleading with him now.

“No, I want you to tell me the truth.”

She sighed, “ok, but promise me you won’t say anything to the others. If you don’t tell them I won’t tell Martin about you and Captain Lambert.” She smiled slyly.

“There’s nothing going on between the Captain and me, and anyway it’s none of your business even if there was. Besides, it’d be blackmail.”

  
“So how do you explain these?” She pulled her phone from her purse, scrolled through several screens then showed him the picture of him kissing Adam then the one of them holding hands.

“But….how?”

“Oh Mr Ratliff, I was suspicious so I watched you from outside the hotel. Now….two can play at that game, what’s it going to be?”

Tommy was pleased he was recording this otherwise it would be his word against hers. He took a deep breath. “Ok, I won’t say anything about you and Martin if you don’t say anything about me and Adam.”

“Good, I see we’re on the same page for once. Now, let’s finish our meal and then you can take me back to the hotel and to bed.” She picked her fork up and carried on eating as if nothing had happened.

Tommy really didn’t feel like eating anything more from his plate and he certainly didn’t want to take her to bed. He had to do something and quick. He could see his phone out of the corner of his eye. _What was it Adam had said? If he needed rescuing then ring or text_. He’d had a couple of drinks so there was an excuse to go to the bathroom.

“Would you excuse me Elizabeth I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Are you going there or are you going to run out on me, because if you do, I’ll be straight on the phone to Martin.”

“No, I’m not going to run out on you, I’ve had a couple to drink so….plus if you want me to take you to bed I need to get….you know….supplies.”

She giggled, “Oh Tommy, you’re embarrassing me, but mmm, sounds good.” She blushed.

_Fuck Lizzie you’re a crazy psychopathic chameleon. One minute you’re threatening me the next you’re giggling like a schoolgirl as if you hadn’t admitted anything._

“I won’t be long, if the waiter comes back tell him I’ve finished with that” he pointed to his plate, “and he can bring the dessert. Oh and I’d like another Jack Daniels please.” He picked up his phone and headed to the bathroom. He needed out and it had to be soon and it had to be convincing.

He closed the door of the stall and flopped down onto the toilet seat. _Fuckshitfuck_. He put his head in his hands and sighed. _Pull yourself together Ratliff, you’ve got to ring Adam….Now!_ He pressed the icon to stop recording and thumbed through his contacts until he found Adam’s. Hitting the dial, he put the phone to his ear and waited. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Hey baby, didn’t expect to hear from you. How’s the date?”

“Oh Adam” he sniffed.

“Hey Tommy, baby what’s wrong?”

“It’s gone tits up, she turned the tables on me and now she’s blackmailing me….us.” he raced out.

“Slow down baby tell me everything.”

“Adam I need to get away from here, from her, can’t tell you now, too long, she’ll come looking for me. I need an excuse to get back to the hotel, to you. She wants me to take her to bed. I made the excuse I had to go to the bathroom to get condoms. Please believe me I’m not going to do anything, I love you so much.”

“Tommy, I love you too. I know you won’t do anything, stop worrying. Look leave it to me, I’ll get you out of there soon. Go back to her, put the recorder on again. You did manage to get some information?”

“Yeah….yes I did.”

“Good, now go back to her, keep up the pretence, buy condom’s, we can always make use of them.” He blew a kiss down the phone. “Show her and I’ll sort something out. Can you keep up the charade for another….half an hour?”

“Yeah Babyboy I can. We’ve got the dessert to eat. And I’ll gladly use the condoms with you, you really don’t know what you do to me Adam.” He took a deep breath just the thought of making love to Adam had him getting hard.

“Oh I think I do because you do the same to me.” Adam sighed. “Right, stop worrying, it’ll be ok. Just remember I love you and this is the ammunition we need.”

“K, I’ll wait for your call. I love you so very much.” He hung up, turned the recorder back on, got the condoms and then went back to Lizzie.

“How long does it take for someone to go to the bathroom?”

“Hey, I’m here aren’t I? I haven’t run out on you. My money got jammed in the machine getting these.” He held out the packet of condoms he’s bought.

“For goodness sake Tommy put those away, do you want everyone to know what we’re going to do later?”

“Well you wanted proof so I showed you. Now, where’s that waiter, I need another drink.”

“Are you sure you need another one, what if it affects….you know?”

“Elizabeth, for fuck’s sake I know what my body can and cannot do and how much I can drink. So if you want me tonight, then shut up and let’s finish dinner.”

“You don’t have to be so vulgar Tommy, I just want us to be friends.”

“Friends!” He laughed, “how can we when you’re all but blackmailing me into sleeping with you.”

“I’m doing all of this for the airline. Martin doesn’t want people like Adam Lambert working for him. He’s a disgrace to the name of the airline.”

“Can you answer me a question Elizabeth?”

“Sure sweetheart.”

Tommy really couldn’t believe she could go from being a homophobic bitch to a charming woman.

“Ok, so does Martin own the airline?”

“Well….um…no. He’s just the Managing Director. It’s owned by a consortium of business men and women. Why?”

“So they’d be the ones to have the last word in who works for them and who doesn’t?”

“I suppose so. Why?”

“Oh nothing, just wondering.”

The waiter approached. “Would Sir, Madam like their dessert now?”

“Yes please, and I’d love another Jack Daniels please.”

“Certainly Sir, would Madam like another drink?”

“I’d like another glass of water please.”

“Certainly, I’ll be right back.” He disappeared.

“So Tommy, what is Adam to you? He’s more than just your friend isn’t he?”

“Look, I really don’t want to talk about Adam tonight. I thought we were having time for us?”

“So now you’re worried what I’ll say.”

“No, not at all, I’ve not asked you about your relationship with Martin, so please don’t ask about mine with Adam.”

“Oh but I could always make something up the next time I talk to Martin. Your choice sweetheart.”

“Let’s just finish our meal first then I’ll tell you what you want to know. Ok?” He didn’t want to admit to anything, he wanted Lizzie to tell him all about Martin.

The waiter came back with their desserts and their drinks. “Enjoy, and if there’s anything else I can get you please let me know.”

“Thank you, we will.” Tommy watched as the waiter left them alone again.

“What are you trying to do Elizabeth?”

“What do you mean?”

“All this fuss about Adam and Terrance. From what I’ve seen they’re good at their jobs. Why would you and Martin want to get rid of them?”

“Your precious Captain Lambert may be good at his job but he….I….”

“Oh I get it now….he knocked you back, didn’t he?”

“Well he….”

Tommy remembered what Adam had told him, but he wanted Lizzie to admit it. “Hey you want me to be honest with you, then it has to work both ways _sweetheart_!”

He saw her pause as if she was gathering her thoughts. “Ok, yeah he did, then he had the gall to rub it in my face with that….that blond.”

“You mean Sauli?”

“Yeah him. He was all over him in the hotel. It was disgusting. What had that blond got that I hadn’t?” Tommy laughed. “What are you laughing at?”

“Oh Elizabeth, you ask what Sauli had that you haven’t. Come on it’s obvious….he’s got a dick and you haven’t!” He laughed again.

“Tommy, you don’t have to be so crude.”

“I’m only telling the truth. Unless you have a sex change and….well you get the idea. He is never going to look at you like that.”

“But he didn’t have to flaunt it in front of me, did he?”

“He was in the hotel, you shouldn’t even have been on the same floor, you know the pilot and co-pilot have rooms away from the rest of the crew. What were you trying to do?”

“All I wanted was for him to notice me.”

“Oh Elizabeth you are either very stupid or very sad. I can’t work out which.” Tommy couldn’t believe all this had come from someone who was jealous. “Why did you report them to Martin?”

“I….I was upset, I’ve never had anyone knock me back like that.”

“So you ran to Martin Grayling?”

“Yeah. He’d had his suspicions about Captain Lambert’s sexuality, but couldn’t prove it. So I took him proof.”

“Why is Adam’s sexuality such a big deal?”

“Martin….well he doesn’t want anyone complaining that the Captain flirted with them or tried to….you know?”

“That’s the last thing he’d do, he loves his job too much to jeopardise it. So you reported them and then suggested that Sauli be transferred.”

“How….how did….Oh I get it, you’ve talked to the good Captain about this haven’t you?”

“We’ve talked….yes. I’ve told him about my family and he told me about his. I don’t care what you think about him, he’s a great guy, a bloody good pilot and my friend.”

“And he’ll stay just your friend if you want him and yourself to remain in your jobs.”

Tommy had really had enough now he was hoping Adam wouldn’t be too long in ringing him. He looked at his watch.

“What’s the matter sweetheart?”

Tommy wanted to tell her to stop calling him that but he knew that wouldn’t be a very good idea. “Oh, I erm…was just wondering what time it was, we’ve only got tonight here then we fly to Miami tomorrow. I erm….well I don’t want to rush what we’re going to do tonight. I want it to be special.”

“Aww Tommy, you’re such a romantic. I bet the girl who marries you will be loved so much.”

“Yeah I believe they will.” But Tommy knew he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life with a girl. At one point he did want to get married, he’d had relationships with girls but since he’d come out as Bi he knew why most of those relationships didn’t always work. As for spending the rest of his life with someone special, just at the moment he was in love with Adam and could hopefully see them spending the rest of their lives together. For infinity, that’s what the necklace meant wasn’t it? He wanted to touch the pendant but he didn’t want Lizzie to know about it. That was his and Adam’s secret.

He was just about to take a mouthful of his dessert when his phone rang.

“Ignore it sweetheart, if it’s important they’ll ring back later.”

“No, I’d rather take it, it could be Sasha or anyone of the crew, we’re waiting to hear how Brooke is.”

“Her! She’s just as bad as the rest of them.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Elizabeth the world doesn’t revolve around you. Now if you’ll excuse me.” He answered more abruptly that he really wanted to. “Hello!....sorry didn’t mean to shout….yeah I’m good thank you Sasha, what can I do for you?”

^V^

Adam was worried about Tommy, he’d sounded upset when he’d rung him. He wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be alright. When he’d told him that Elizabeth was trying to blackmail them he’d wanted to go to the restaurant and give her a piece of his mind, but he knew that wouldn’t be a good idea. He’d have to talk to the others and see what they could come up with. He’d told Tommy he’d ring back in half an hour. He’d have to move quickly, he needed this to be over – tonight!

Adam rang down to Terrance’s room, told him what Tommy had said and asked him to get the others and make their way to his room. In the meantime he’d telephoned Carol, apologised to her for ringing her at home but the information he needed couldn’t wait. She’d told him that it wasn’t a problem and gave him the names and numbers he needed. He remembered to ask if she’d heard anything about Brooke and he smiled when she’d told him she would make a full recovery. All he had to do now was ring the list of numbers he’d just acquired and wait for the next part of the plan to be put into action.

There was a knock at his door, opening it he was greeted by his crew all looking concerned because Terrance hadn’t really told them very much, he’d wanted to get the full story from Adam and then learn how they could help.

“Thanks for coming so quickly, I’m about to make some phone calls I really don’t want to make and I need you Sasha to ring Tommy, get them back here as soon as possible.”

“Sure Adam, how….what do you want me to tell him?”

“K, I’ve just spoken to Carol and she’s told me that Brooke is going to be alright.” They all cheered. “But I need you to explain to Tommy that we’ve had a call about her and that he should get back now. Tell him that Elizabeth has to be here with him. I’ll explain everything after I’ve made these calls.”

“Ok, but can’t you….”

“No we need him and Lizzie back as soon as possible. I’ll tell you in a few minutes what’s going on. Tell him to make sure he’s back here by 11, that way I’ll have everything in place ready for the full confession.”

They all looked at him but no one said a word, they all respected Adam and trusted him with their lives.

“Ok Sash, ring Tommy in….” he looked at his watch. “….10 minutes. I’m going into the bedroom to make my calls. I’ll be as quick as I can, everything will become clearer when Tommy and Lizzie get back.”

“Is he alright?”

“Not really no, but he will be…. _we_ will be by the time I’ve finished tonight.” He disappeared into the bedroom.

Sasha looked at Terrance, “do you know anything?”

“Just that Madam Lizzie is up to her tricks again, but she’s not going to get away with it this time.”

“Oh right.” She checked the time, “k guys here goes nothing.” She found Tommy’s number and hit dial.

^V^

“Hey Sasha, forgive me, I’m just worried about Brooke….yeah we all are.” He looked at Lizzie trying to burn through her brain that they all cared about each other. “Oh….ok….right. Sure we can be back by then. Hope it’s not going to take too long, I’ve um….well I’ve promised Elizabeth a night cap in my room.”

He heard Sasha gag and whisper “Eww TJ not an image I’d like to take to bed with me.”

Tommy laughed “yeah I know what you mean. Ok, tell Captain Lambert we’ll be there by 11. Ok, and thank you for ringing. See you all soon.” He hung up.

“What’s wrong with her now?”

“With who?”

“Ms Wendell? What’s she gone and done this time for us to be summoned back.”

“Have you no compassion? She was seriously injured or had you forgotten that’s why you’re on this flight with us?”

“No….sorry Tommy, it’s just I’ve never liked her and the feeling was mutual, but it doesn’t excuse my outburst. Please forgive me?” Tommy slowly nodded. “Thank you, why have we been summoned back?”

“Sasha didn’t say, just that they’d had news about Brooke and Adam would rather tell us all face to face.”

“Couldn’t it have waited until the morning? We haven’t finished our night yet.”

“Apparently not, which tells me it sounds serious.”

“Oh….dear me….you may be right. Come on let’s get back. Maybe if we get back early we can finish our night off together.”

Tommy looked at his watch. Sasha had said Adam was making some important calls and would have everything in place by 11, so they couldn’t get back too much before then.

“Um….I’ve not quite finished my dessert nor my drink. I hate to waste good food and drink, besides Adam won’t be free until 11.”

“Got himself a boy toy tonight has he?” She watched for a reaction from the blond in front of her.

“He may have and it’s none of our business if he has. But I’m not prying into his private life and neither should you.”

“Are you jealous he’s got someone in his bed tonight that’s not you?”

“He’s an adult, he can do what he wants.”

“Oh Tommy, you’re not telling me you let him have other boys when he’s supposed to be your boyfriend.”

“Elizabeth, if he was my boyfriend I wouldn’t be out with you tonight would I? And neither would I be taking you back to the hotel and to bed. Think before you speak, that way you’ll not disappoint yourself.”

“Oh Tommy don’t forget I have proof that you are together and soon Martin will know and neither of you will have a job.”

Tommy laughed, “if you say so.” He picked up his spoon and began eating his dessert again, all the while watching for a reaction from Lizzie.

^V^

Adam came out of the bedroom, a smile on his face.

“You’re like the cat that got the cream Lambert, what gives?”

“Just set up a conference call that will end this farce once and for all.”

“What do you mean?”

“At 11.15 tonight we are going to have this little problem of ours sorted out.”

“Who were you ringing?”

“Oh sorry can’t tell you just yet. I don’t want any of us to jeopardise the trap that Madam Lizzie will be walking into. I hope you all trust me enough to believe me when I say high powers will be with us tonight.” He looked at his friends and smiled.

A collective nod went around the crew but it was Terrance who spoke. “I hope I speak for everyone when I say yeah Adam we trust you.”

Murmurs of yes could be heard from everyone.

“Ok kids this is what is going to happen. We will be sat talking and drinking coffee when Tommy and Lizzie get back. I’ll make an excuse to go to the bedroom and once in there I will set up the conference Skype call I’ve just arranged. Then we sit back and watch as Ms Hill drops herself right in the proverbial.”

“K, so what then?”

“That will then be up to my conference buddies, they’ll decide what’s next.”

“Alright, let’s just hope Tommy can get her back here.”

“Sorry Adam you probably don’t want to hear this but he’s getting her here on the pretence that they’ll find out about Brooke and then he’ll take her to bed.” Sasha looked at Adam. “Adam I’m….” she knew he love the blond.

“Hey don’t be sorry, I know he wouldn’t do anything. It’s gonna be fine.”

Sasha let go the breath she was holding as Adam came to hug her. “I love him and trust him and he loves me, so we’re good.” She nodded, “ok kids what’s the time?”

“10.55”

“Thanks Taylor, right let’s make this look good.”

They sat with their coffee’s that Ashley had made and waited for Tommy to bring their prey home.

^V^

Tommy had finished his dessert and glanced at his watch, it was 10.45 they had 15 minutes to get back and it had taken him ten minutes to get here. They should leave now, he didn’t want to be late. He looked for the waiter, caught his eye and sat patiently until he came across. What he really wanted to do was rush back to the hotel, to get all this over and done with.

“Yes Sir, would you like something else?”

“Could you bring us the bill please and call us a cab?”

“Certainly Sir.”

“What’s the rush? I’m sure Adam wouldn’t mind if we were a couple of minutes late. Why don’t we walk, it’ll only take us 20 minutes.” She placed her hand over Tommy’s.

This time he did pull it away, only to be glared at so he reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

“No, you don’t know what Adam’s like if people are late. So I’d rather get a cab than suffer his wrath.”

“Oh, ok, but promise you’ll make all this up to me later?”

“Of course Elizabeth I’ll make sure you get what you deserve later tonight.”

“Oh Tommy, I can’t wait, that sounds so intriguing.”

“Yeah, I believe it will be one night I’ll never forget.” He smiled at her as the waiter appeared with their bill.

Before Tommy could hand over his credit card, Elizabeth had given the waiter hers. “Let me Tommy, after all it was my idea and you can pay me back any way you want to after our meeting with the good Captain.”

Tommy cringed but smiled. “Of course I will, now let’s go, don’t want Adam getting mad with us.”

He stood, reluctantly held out his hand which Lizzie took, a bit tighter than Tommy would have liked, then they left to find a cab waiting for them outside.

They arrived back at the hotel with five minutes to spare.

“Kiss me Tommy.” Lizzie asked as they waited for the elevator.

“What? We’ll have….”

“Just to keep me going till later….please.”

Tommy sighed and lightly kissed her cheek.

“Oh Tommy is that all you can manage?” She pulled him close and kissed him hard on his mouth.

All Tommy wanted to do was pull away, then he heard the elevator doors ping open and he pulled away quickly to enter ready for their journey to enlightenment.

Adam and the crew had been waiting patiently when there was a knock at the door. “Ready kids?” Everyone nodded. “Good, you all know what to do, make sure they’re occupied until 11.15 when I set up the conference Skype, then we can learn the truth.”

“It’s gonna be alright Adam. We know how much you love each other.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t make this any easier.” He made his way to the door. Opening it he was greeted by his boyfriend with Lizzie hanging around his shoulders. Adam’s face nearly gave things away, but he managed to recover just in time. He saw the sadness in his lovers’ eyes.

“Tommy, Elizabeth, sorry to drag you away from your meal, but I have some important news for everyone. Please….come in.”

“This had better be good Captain, my boyfriend….” She was determined to get a reaction but when she saw none she continued. “….and I were just finishing our meal and then we were….are going back to his room for the remainder of the night.” Still no reaction _oh you’re good Lambert, but I will get you both fired_.

“Well the sooner this is over with the sooner we can get on with our lives. Please make yourselves comfortable.”

As they passed him Tommy’s hand lightly brushed Adam’s leg and a current seemed to go through them. Adam smiled as he closed the door. As he turned he saw Tommy try to head for the comfy chair, but Lizzie pulled him towards the sofa and once they were both sitting she entwined her arm in his and held on to his hand. Adam took a deep breath and closed his eyes to stop them from tearing up. He wanted so much to hold Tommy, to kiss him, tell him it was going to be alright.

“Hey Adam, got anymore coffee?”

“Um, yeah Tommy, in the kitchen area.”

“Great, I’ll just get some for me and Elizabeth if that’s ok?”

“Sure, I’ve just got to check an email I was about to send, then I’ll be back to tell you what’s going on.”

“Great, thanks.” Tommy rose, prized himself from Liz’s grasp and went for coffee.

He sat back down just as Adam was exiting the bedroom with his laptop. His eyebrows raised in an unspoken question just as Adam winked at him smiling. Tommy sat down knowing he would probably get a kick out of what was coming next.

“Ok kids, now we’re all here let’s get this party started. Good evening….” He spoke to the laptop, all eyes on him. “Can I extend a welcome to Mr Reid, Mr Johnson, Mrs Carter, oh and not forgetting our special guest tonight Mr Martin Grayling.” He stopped, looked straight at Elizabeth and smiled.

“Captain Lambert, what the hell is going on here?” a voice from the laptop sounded.

“I’ll second that, what is going on?” Elizabeth gasped.

  
Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating this before now, but real life has been rather crazy. Got some time off soon so will be able to update sooner. Thank you for sticking with this and all will be revealed very soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fic. Thank you everyone who has stayed with me and the boys on this journey. I hope you have enjoyed it.

Adam looked around the room seeing the knowing looks on his crew’s faces and the one of utter confusion on Lizzie’s.

“I say again Captain Lambert, what the hell is going on?”

“Mr Grayling!” A voice from the computer spoke, “it has been brought to our attention that certain incidents have occurred that we seem not to have been informed about. This conference call is going to sort things out once and for all.”

“I don’t understand, what incidents?”

Adam butted in, “If you’ll allow me Mr Reid, I’d like to explain to both Mr Grayling and Ms Hill what is going on.”

“Please Captain Lambert, go ahead, you were involved so it’s only right that you chair this conference.”

“Thank you Mr Reid but do I have the authority from everyone?”

A succession of _yes_ and _without doubts_ were heard from the laptop, with the exception of Martin Grayling.

“I must object, why should someone in _his_ position be allowed to chair such a farcical meeting. Besides, it’s probably lies anyway that he is going to try to convince us all of. You have no proof of anything.”

Adam was about to say something when a woman’s voice echoed from the screen.

“Martin Grayling, I have known your family for a long time and have the utmost respect for your father. When he asked me to take you on as a trainee all those years ago he told me you would respect any decision that we as a consortium made. It has been brought to our attention that things have been done and said without our consultation. So until it’s time for you to give your side of the story, I, and I hope I speak for the other directors on this call.” A collective agreement was heard. “Thank you gentlemen, I am telling you to shut the hell up.” The room went silent, “thank you. Now Captain Lambert please do carry on, and I _do not_ want _anyone_ to talk whilst Captain Lambert is speaking.”

“Thank you Mrs Carter, ok, there is a lot to say, but I’m sure you don’t want me to bore you all with every little detail.” He looked at Tommy who stood up and made his way over to Adam.

“Please Captain, we need all the information you can give us, and if this takes all night then so be it.”

“We have a plane to fly tomorrow, we are scheduled to go to Miami.”

“Don’t worry about that Captain, I’ve already put an alternative plan in place. This is more important to the future of the Airline than your trip to Miami. I have a crew on standby and they are ready to go with just a phone call from myself.”

“Thank you Mr Johnson. Ok, firstly can I introduce someone very special to me.” He looked at Tommy who smiled and nodded. “This is Tommy Joe Ratliff, as well as being my co-pilot he is also the person whom I love with all my heart.” Adam turned to Tommy and planted a chaste kiss oh his lips.

“Oh please, how….that is totally out of order and against the rules of the Airline.”

“Grayling you have been warned to remain silent, if you cannot do that you will be disconnected from this call and we will listen to all the evidence without you. Do I make myself clear?”

“Um….well….”

“Grayling we are waiting?”

“Yes Mr Reid, I’m sorry I’ll listen, but I do wish to say I would like to defend anything that is said.”

“Grayling you _will_ have your say, but only when Captain Lambert has finished. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good, now Captain Lambert please continue, and Mr Ratliff congratulations on your new job I believe this is your first flight?”

“Yes Sir it is.”

“Welcome and I hope you and Captain Lambert will be very happy.”

“Thank you Sir, I do too.” He turned to Adam and kissed him quickly.

“Ok,” he took a deep breath and held on to Tommy’s hand for support. He’d wanted so many times to let the consortium know about things he’s suspected Grayling of doing, but as he’d not had the proof until now he daren’t go to them. If he said he wasn’t nervous he’d be lying, but with his gorgeous lover at his side, holding tightly to his hand, he now felt strong enough to go on.

“First may I say that my relationship with Tommy began _before_ he started working for the Airline. We met on a night out with friends and neither of us mentioned what we did for a living. It was only on his first day that we realised. I’m not sorry that we met, I’m certainly not sorry that we work for the same airline, what I am sorry about is that our relationship has caused a great deal of problems for some people.” He looked at Elizabeth as he spoke.

“Captain Lambert, two things, firstly can I say that none of us in the consortium have any problems with your relationship with Mr Ratliff after all we are all free to love whomever we want. And secondly I can’t keep calling you Captain, we all know that’s what you are, and a very good one at that.” Lizzie huffed, the rest of the crew glared at her. “What I’m asking is would you mind us calling you Adam?”

“Of course not.”

“Thank you, so Adam would you please carry on.”

“Thank you. Tommy and I have been very careful with our displays of affection, especially when the public are around or we are wearing our uniforms. We both knew that colleagues weren’t allowed to date one another. We did tell the regular crew and they were pleased for us. Because Brooke had been in an accident Ms Hill joined us and we didn’t deliberately, not at first, keep it from her, but after Tommy became the focus of Ms Hill’s affection and his overhearing of a telephone conversation with Mr Grayling, we knew we could be in trouble. Then when Ms Hill decided to force her attentions even more on Tommy we knew something maybe wasn’t quite right.”

“Adam who told you that dating colleagues was against company policy?”

“I received an email which at the time I thought all employees received, but I’m not so sure now. The email was from Mr Grayling saying all intimate relationships amongst colleagues were against company policy.”

“Adam, if that had been the case I would never have met and married my wife.”

“I didn’t know that Sir.”

“Well, she was a hostess on the international flights and at the time I was the co-pilot and well as they say the rest is history. So I personally have no problems with colleagues dating.”

“Thank you Mr Reid.”

“So when did you receive this email?”

“It was when I was with Sauli Koskinen. He was my co-pilot and my lover. We were told that we could not continue our relationship and work for the airline at the same time. We tried to keep a long distance relationship going but it didn’t work.”

“What do you mean, we thought Mr Koskinen had chosen to leave the US.”

“No, he was transferred to your Finnish branch. We eventually found it too difficult to meet up as our schedules always seemed out of synch. So, much to our disappointment we parted ways. We did meet up again, but we are just friends, plus I have my beautiful Tommy Joe in my life now.”

“I’m so sorry about Mr Koskinen, but I assure you that we neither knew about his so called transfer, nor your relationship with him.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, I now know it was because of pure jealousy and scheming that caused the split.”

“Don’t listen to that lying queer.”

“Mr Grayling, you were warned, so please shut up!”

“But Mr Reid, it’s not….”

“Not what Grayling?”

“It’s not natural, he’s….”

“Yes Grayling, we know and have known or suspected for a long time that Adam is gay. And we say again we have no problem, so I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself.”

“But….”

“You will have your say when Adam has finished.”

“Fine.”

“Adam, please continue, you mentioned jealousy, can you enlighten us on that please.”

“Sure. It involved Ms Hill, apparently she had the hots for me and was desperate for me to date her. Then she saw me with Sauli and because I’d said no when she’d asked me out to dinner, she took it upon herself to contact Mr Grayling and give him a great deal of wrong information. From then on we were told no personal relationships, thinking it came from the Board. Since Ms Hill has been on this flight with us, she has spied on the crew, taken Tommy to dinner under false pretences and informed her lover of our relationship.”

“Hang on Adam, her lover?”

“Oh didn’t you know, Ms Hill has been dating Mr Grayling for some time now and we have proof of everything they have said since she’s been on this flight.”

“How the hell have you gotten proof?”

“Oh Elizabeth,” Tommy butted in. “M’sorry, I just….”

“No Mr Ratliff, please do carry on.”

“Oh, right, erm, thank you Sir.” Adam squeezed his hand and smiled. “well Elizabeth, remember the call from my sister?” He looked at her and she nodded. “It wasn’t my sister, was Sasha. Oh don’t look so shocked.” He stopped. “Sorry I….”

“Hey baby it’s ok, just carry on.” Adam kissed his lips quickly.

“K, well we suspected something wasn’t quite right after I’d overheard that phone call you had with your _brother_ Martin.” He saw her blush, “anyway, we decided we’d had enough of your negativity towards the crew, all of us and you wanted to take me out, so we agreed that it was an opportunity to get evidence of your true thoughts about Adam, Sauli, myself and the other members of the crew who you thought weren’t normal as you put it.”

“But I thought you liked me?”

“Oh Ms Hill, you’re somewhat deluded. Anyway, when Sasha rang pretending to be my sister, that was my cue to set my phone recording our night out. And oh what a conversation it turned out to be. You tried to warn me against Adam, but hey why don’t we let the Board listen to the conversation for themselves?”

“Mr Ratliff….”

“Please it’s Tommy or Tommy Joe. I don’t mind.” He looked at Lizzie and smiled.

“Ok Tommy, you say you have your night out recorded?”

“Yes Sir, I gave my memory card from my phone to Adam and he has downloaded the conversation to his laptop.”

“I suggest then if it’s possible, we listen to that conversation.”

“Certainly Mr Reid, give me a minute or so and I’ll play it for you.” Adam reluctantly let go of Tommy’s hand and hit a few keys on his laptop. Sure enough there was the conversation between Lizzie and Tommy.

Adam paused it, “ok could you all hear that clearly.” Yes was heard from everyone except Martin.

“Mr Grayling please answer Adam, could you hear that clearly?”

“Oh for goodness sake, yes, I heard it, but it’ll be a set up, they’ll have manufactured the conversation.”

Tommy was getting annoyed with Graylings comments, “for fuck sake Martin, how can we manufacture a waiter’s voice and the sound of cutlery being used on crockery? Like everyone has said tonight, Shut. The. Fuck. Up!” Tommy suddenly realised what he’d said and blushed. “Oh…erm….m’sorry. I really shouldn’t have….”

“Mr Ratliff, I couldn’t have said it better myself, thank you.” Mrs Carter said with a laugh just visible below the surface of her authority. “So Mr Grayling, do what Mr Ratliff has said and listen. Ok Adam please restart the recording.”

“Thank you Mrs Carter.” He hit the play button.

For the next hour they all sat listening in complete silence as the dinner date played out before them.

^V^

Adam stopped the recording when he’d heard Lizzie pay the dinner bill. There was silence all around. It was as if no-one wanted to be the first to speak. Adam was about to start the conversation when Martin bellowed.

“You’re one stupid little bitch Elizabeth. You were supposed to be careful, but no….oh no, you had to go and ruin everything!”

“I had to ruin everything! You were the one that wanted me to get proof. I was only doing what you told me to do. I love you Martin and I’d do anything for you.”

“Ha, ha, ha, you’re even more stupid than I gave you credit for. Do you really think I could love a stuck up little bitch like you?” He imitated a high pitched voice, “ _Oh Martin, I love you, will you do this for me? I’ll go anywhere with you, I don’t like working with that crew they’re a bunch of gay idiots, please don’t make me go on that flight_.” He laughed “Oh Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie….”

“Don’t you dare call me that, my name is Elizabeth and you know I hate it when people shorten my name!”

“See you’ve just proved my point, how could I love anyone as stuck up as you. Even in bed you’re too cold to take the lead. When I’m screwing you I close my eyes and dream of someone warm and loving, then I open my eyes and see you underneath me. Do you ever let go? Do you ever have such a mind blowing orgasm that sends all your bones to jello?” He laughed again. “Just once Lizzie I wanted you to take the lead, _ride me_ instead of _me fucking you_ , give me the best blow job I’ve ever had, but no, it was always _ew that’s gross, why would I want to put my mouth around your penis_? Well Lizzie I’ve had enough, we’re finished and after what we’ve all just heard, we’re both finished in more ways than one.” He stopped talking and all they could hear was Lizzie sobbing.

“But….hic…Martin, I….hic….love you. Please don’t push….hic….me away, I’ll change.” She got her breathing under control. “Please Martin, I really do love you, I promise I’ll take the lead, I’ll even give you that blow job you want.”

“No Lizzie, it’s over.”

The room went silent again.

“Well, that was a revelation. I erm…think the best way forward now would be for the full Board to meet tomorrow…no I’ll take that back….later today. Adam could you please email me that recording?”

“Certainly Mr Reid.”

“Good, thank you. I’d like to say I’m sorry for the way Mr Grayling and Ms Hill have treated you all and I promise this will be sorted out by the end of the day. Meanwhile I will telephone the crew on standby and they can take the plane to Miami. You, Captain Lambert and your crew, can have tomorrow as well as the remainder of today to explore Chicago. The only thing I will demand of you is that you relax and have a rest. You deserve it. As for Ms Hill, I am booking you on the first flight back to LA where I expect you to present yourself before the Board immediately you return. And Mr Grayling, you need to get yourself down to the boardroom by 10am this morning. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Right, that’s settled. Adam would you be able to get one of your crew to escort Ms Hill to the airport and make sure she gets on the right plane?”

“Of course Mr Reid, I’ll personally….”

“No Adam, no you won’t. I want you to spend the next few hours with your boyfriend.”

Adam felt himself blushing. Tommy leant across to whisper “Mmm do you know what your blushing does to me?” and he quickly moved away heading towards the drinks cabinet wiggling his non existent arse at Adam.

This caused Adam to moan and all but Lizzie to laugh.

“I really don’t know or even want to know what is going on in Chicago right now, but I will say have fun!”

“Um….thank you Mr Reid, I’m sure we will and I’ll get Terrance to escort Ms Hill to the airport.”

“Thank you….all of you. Now it’s been a long night so I’m going to let you all get some rest. Elizabeth you can rest once you’re on the plane. Oh Adam, could you all be available for another conference call tomorrow afternoon, say around 4pm your time? By then we’ll have made our decision as to where this sorry state of affairs will end.”

“Yes Sir, no problem and thank you.”

“No Adam, our thanks are to you, Tommy and your amazing crew. Goodnight.” And he was gone. Mrs Carter, Mr Johnson both wished them goodnight and disconnected.

Martin had to have one last word. “You’ll not get away with this Lambert, you and your crew are a bunch of very sick people.”

“No, not us Martin, you! Goodnight.” And Adam disconnected him before he could say anything else.

A collective sigh went around the room and Tommy was back, this time sitting on Adam’s lap. He leant in and kissed him passionately. Adam immediately opening up so Tommy could map out his mouth with his tongue. _Fuck does this feel good_. Adam was pulled out of his thoughts of what he really wanted to do to the petit blond by sounds of cheers, whistles and applause from the rest of his crew.

“Put him down TJ there’s young innocent children here.”

They were both blushing, Tommy not taking his eyes from Adam’s stare commented “well children this is going to get steamier, so if you don’t want to watch I suggest you all go back to your rooms because I intend to take the good Captain here to bed and maybe stay there until 4pm tomorrow.”

“Eww too much information Ratliff.” And they all burst into fits of giggles until they heard Lizzie.

“You are a bunch of disgusting people and I hope Reid sees the error of his ways once he’s spoken to Martin and I properly. Then we’ll see who has the last laugh.”

Sasha really had had enough of Miss prim and proper Hill, “Lizzie Hill shut the fuck up and go pack, you’ve got a plane to catch. We on the other hand have a couple of days off. Now who’s the lucky ones?”

“Way to go Sash!” Taylor hugged her. “Hey Lizzie want a hand packing? I’m sure Ter here will be more than happy to oblige.”

“No I don’t want a hand, and I wouldn’t want _him_ touching my things, he’s….”

“Oh shut the fuck up Lizzie.” Everyone chorused. They burst into laughter again at the look of shock on her face.

“Ok kids, let’s go get some rest. Are you gonna be ok taking Madame” Adam bowed to her, “here to the airport?”

“Sure Adam, no worries. You just take your boy to bed and like he said, don’t come out of the bedroom until tomorrow afternoon, you both deserve the….was gonna say rest, but you’ll not get any of that. So….I’ll say sex instead.” Laughter once again filled the hotel room as they said goodnight, then left the two gorgeous men together.

^V^

“So Tommy, this promise of not coming out of the bedroom until tomorrow, did you mean it?”

“Adam, I can’t think of anywhere I’d rather be than wrapped up in your arms in any bed that was available. I love you and want to show you how much.”

“How did I ever get so lucky?”

“Well we’ll have to thank Brad and Mia properly when we get back home. But for now Captain Lambert take me to bed and make love to me.” Tommy kissed Adam quickly.

“Thought you’d never ask baby.” He took hold of Tommy’s hand and led him to the bedroom.

Tommy watched as Adam started undressing. “You’re beautiful Adam, I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you.”

Adam blushed and carried on removing his clothes. Once naked he crawled onto the bed and lay back. His very hard erection resting on his stomach. “Your turn baby, want to watch as you strip for me.” He stroked his length moaning at the touch.

“You are not to touch yourself Adam, that’s for me to do. Don’t want you coming without me.”

“Nngh, don’t be long baby want in you, want to feel you tight around me.”

“Fuck Adam, you’re gonna have me coming in my pants if you keep up that talk.”

“So hurry up and get naked.”

Tommy undressed as quickly as he could without falling over his jeans as he shoved them down on his way to the bed. Once naked he climbed on the bed between Adams legs, kissing and nipping his way up, leaving matching bruises on Adam’s thighs. Reaching the now very hard dick he licked a stripe up from base to tip, swirling his tongue in the leaking slit at the top.

“F…U…C…K, Tommy Joe!”

“Sshh gonna make you feel so good.”

Tommy glanced up and straight into the beautiful blue eyes he loved so much. He smiled as he took the head into his mouth, sucking and licking as he did so.

Adam’s hips bucked off the bed and Tommy had to balance as he reached up to push Adam back down with his left arm. He continued to lick and suck on Adam’s length taking more into his mouth each time he bobbed his head.

“Oh….god Tommy….not gonna….shit, not gonna last if you keep doing that.”

Tommy released Adam with a pop. “K, won’t do that anymore” he exclaimed with an evil grin. “Gonna do this instead.” He reached for his jeans and retrieved the condoms he’d bought earlier, tore one open and placed it on Adam’s very red, very hard member. Rolling it down he smiled at the blissed out look on his lovers face.

“Nngh baby, feels so good but….”

“Ssh don’t worry all prepared, look!” Tommy had found lube in Adam’s make-up bag and put that with the condoms. He opened the tube and squirted some onto his fingers.

“What are you doing baby?”

“Want you to watch me Babyboy, gonna open myself up for you. Want you watching me as I get ready for your beautiful dick. Can you do that Adam, can you do it without touching yourself?”

“Baby please, don’t be too long, m’not gonna last.”

“Oh but you will, you’ll wait until I’m ready for you….K?”

“Fuck…K, I love you.”

“And I love you too, now keep your eyes open.” Tommy leant down and kissed Adam, as he did so he reached around and skirted a finger around the tight muscle of his hole. He moaned as he pushed a finger in then knelt up so Adam could see what he was doing. The muscle refused to let him in at first, then as he relaxed into it the finger went in up to the second knuckle. He let out a moan and closed his eyes. _God this felt so good, but it’d be better once he’d got Adam inside him_. He looked at Adam’s lust blown eyes and he inserted a second then a third finger, moaning each time he breached his entrance.

“Hurry up baby want….”

“Nngh yeah want you too, nearly ready.” He removed his fingers and though he felt empty he knew it wouldn’t be for long. He looked at Adam and smiled. “You ready Babyboy?”

“Mmm” was all Adam could muster.

Tommy slicked Adam’s length with the lube he had on his fingers and knee walked up the bed, straddling Adam as he went. He positioned himself above Adam’s dick and then looked straight into Adam’s eyes as he lowered himself down onto the gorgeous length. Moans escaping both their mouths.

Tommy stopped when he was fully seated on his lovers’ dick and smiled down at him.

“You….nngh gonna sit there all day or nngh… you gonna move?”

“M..may just….fuck….sit here all day. Feels so…nngh good.”

“Baby, need you to move….please.”

Tommy smiled, “K” then began slowly moving up and down. The burn in his legs were nothing to the fullness he felt in his ass. He went to touch his own length but Adam batted his hand away.

“No, mine.” Was all he could say as he wrapped his big hand around his lover. The tightness of Tommy doing nothing to help stave off the orgasm he could feel building inside him. He wanted Tommy to come first, he loved how when he did he clenched around his dick giving him that extra sensation causing a greater orgasm.

“F…faster Adam….nngh want to come so much…need….”

Adam’s hand moved up and down in perfect rhythm to Tommy’s movement up and down his own length.

“Not…nngh….not much longer Babyboy, gonna….aaarrrgh Adaaam!” Tommy released his warm sticky liquid over Adam’s hand, over his chest. His movement becoming erratic to the point where Adam had to hold him down and fuck up into him, causing the dark haired man to spill his own seed seconds later. Both men nearly whiting out at the force of their orgasms.

Adam’s hands loosened on Tommy’s hips allowing the blond to slump forward onto Adam’s chest smearing his own come between them. He didn’t care he loved this man so much.

“Oh baby, so….so good.”

“Mmm” Tommy’s brain had definitely melted this time. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had an orgasm as fierce as that.

“Hey Tommy, baby, need to move, gonna be stuck together if we stay like this.”

“Mmm don’t care, m’sleepy. You just fucked my brains out.”

“Huh uh, no you just fucked mine out.” They both laughed weakly, too tired to care.

“K, seriously baby, we need to get cleaned up, don’t like dried come on my skin, hurts like hell when you try to get it off.”

“M’k, just….shit, just let me….” He gently eased himself of Adam’s now soft length then flopped to the side of his lover. He smiled as he watched Adam carefully remove the condom, tie it off and place it in the trash can by the side of the bed.

“You ok Babyboy? You suddenly look serious. Have I, did I….wasn’t….”

“Hey stop!” Adam turned to face his lover. “you were amazing, but….”

“You don’t want me to do that again.”

“Tommy Joe, just listen.” Adam put his finger over Tommy’s lips to quieten him.

Tommy did as he was told and reached for Adam’s hand for reassurance.

“I love you so very much Tommy, but I don’t really love condoms. So….I was thinking when….when we get back to LA how about we both….”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes let’s go get tested…together. I don’t particularly like condoms either, but they’re necessary until….well you know.”

“Yeah baby I know and you’d do that for me?”

“I’d do it for us. There’s nothing more I’d love than to feel _you_ in me rather than feeling you covered in latex. First thing we do then when we get home.”

“Oh Tommy, no wonder I love you so very much.” He kissed him passionately.

“Yuck” Tommy felt dried come between them.

“Yeah, let’s go shower.”

“You’re gonna have to carry me Babyboy, legs not working after that mind blowing sex.” He laughed.

“K, if that’s what you want.” Adam got off the bed, climbing over Tommy in the process, kissing him as he went. Once standing Adam leant down and scooped Tommy up in his arms, much to the shock of the tiny blond who squeaked.

“Tommy Joe, did you just squeak?”

“Nope!” But he couldn’t keep a straight face, as he wound his arms around Adam’s neck. “Love you Adam Lambert, and am too sleepy to wash myself, you’re gonna have to help me!”

“Mmm my pleasure baby.” He smiled as he carried his gorgeous lover to the bathroom.

Long minutes later and further orgasms from both of them, due to the fact that neither could wash the other without give hand jobs, they emerged clean and sated from the bathroom. Neither caring that they were naked.

They climbed back onto the bed and within minutes both men were asleep wrapped in each others arms.

^V^

Adam was the first to wake, the sun streaming through a gap in the curtains. He felt a weight shift at the side of him and looking across he saw his blond lover still asleep.

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever set eyes on and you make me so very happy.” He whispered.

Tommy shifted “m’not”

“Thought you were still asleep, and you’re not what?”

“M’not beautiful and how can I sleep when my pillow keeps moving and talking.”

“Oh Tommy, I love you, please don’t ever change.” He leant down and kissed the top of the blonds head.

“You’re stuck with me Babyboy and m’never gonna change, deep down I’m a crazy rocker just waiting to get out!”

“Speaking of which, will you still play for me when we get home, you did promise.”

“Yeah, but only if you’ll sing for me. Works both ways lover.”

“K, but I’ll warn you I’m not that good. Raja only lets me sing at hers as a favour.”

“Don’t care, want to hear you.” Tommy reached up and kissed his dark haired lover, slowly at first then as he mapped out Adam’s lips he felt him open up and allow his tongue entry.

Adam moaned into Tommy’s mouth sending shock waves to Tommy’s dick, which was quickly waking up wanting to play.

“Nnngh so good.”

“Mm want you in me Adam.”

“Yeah….”

Before either could say or do anything else there was a ringing from Tommy’s phone.

“Fuckshitfuck, m’not gonna answer that.”

“Sorry baby, things happen and I’ve um….well….”

Tommy felt Adam’s dick go soft as his phone continued to blare out _Personal Jesus_. Tommy’s own shaft following soon after.

“We’ll pick up where we left off once you’ve answered your phone.”

“Yes please, and m’sorry.”

“Not your fault baby, go, answer it.”

Tommy reluctantly crawled out of bed as Adam watched his bare arse as he crossed the floor. Realising Adam was watching Tommy wiggled it giggling as he thumbed the answer on his phone, putting it on speaker.

“Whoever this is, it better be good, I was just about to….”

“Ew TJ too much information.”

“Hey Mia, how did you know what I was going to say?”

“Well if you’re with a man, then I don’t have to guess.”

“Alright Mia, you got me, you win. Yes I’m with….” He looked at Adam who smiled. “I’m with Adam.”

“What? You met up whilst you’re away?”

“Not quite Mia, he’s….well he’s….my pilot, we um well we….” He couldn’t say anything else as Mia was squealing down the line. “Mia, HEY MIA!” he had to shout.

“Thomas Joseph Ratliff, I want all the sordid details when you get back, ok?”

“No Mia, no sordid details but we will meet up for lunch maybe ask Brad to join us. You remember Brad, Adam’s friend. Besides we have the pair of you to thank for that night out.”

“Tommy I’m so pleased for you, I’m sorry for disturbing you, I’ll go.”

“Hey Mia, what did you want anyway?”

“Oh just to see if you were alright and to tell you I miss you.”

“Aww Mia, I miss you too.”

“Good that’s how it should be. Is um…is erm…”

“If you mean is Adam here with me, yeah he is.” Tommy looked across at Adam who was smiling.

“Hey Mia, I’m looking after your friend.”

“Good because if you don’t you’ll have me to answer to.” She laughed. “Ok guys I’m gonna leave you to get back to um…whatever it was you were doing, and let me know when you’re back you owe me lunch.”

“’course Mia, take care.”

“You both take care too. Love ya.” And she was gone.

“Wow, she’s a live wire.”

“Yeah, always has been and if it hadn’t been for her I wouldn’t be here today. She saved me from….” He looked down at his finger nails, picking at the sides, until he felt strong arms around him.

“Hey baby come on that’s all over now, in the past and you’ve done brilliantly on this flight even with the advances of Ms Hill.”

“Mmm there is one more thing I need to do, but it can wait.”

“Oh and what’s that?” Adam held him tight and kissed his neck.

“Can’t say, want it to surprise you.”

“Oh, oohh! Will I like the surprise.”

“Mmm you’ll love it.” Tommy turned in Adam’s arms and kissed him gently.

They continued kissing, hands raking over each others bodies, breathing getting faster, tongues duelling for dominance, until there was a knock at the door.

“Fuck! Whoever it is can go away.”

There was another knock, this time followed by “come on Lambert put him down you can do him later, after we’ve all done some retail therapy.”

Adam’s forehead rested against Tommy’s “sorry baby, had better open the door otherwise Terrance will have the whole floor wondering what’s going on.”

“K Babyboy, but before you do, don’t you think we had better put some trousers on at least?”

They were both so comfortable being naked around one another, they’d forgotten they hadn’t gotten dressed.

“Oops yeah.” Adam laughed as they both went for their jeans.

There was another knock at the door. “Ok Ter, we’re coming.”

“Ew Lambert, I really hope not, don’t want to see that this time of day.”

Adam opened the door. “Ha, ha very funny. Now what’s so important you appear on our doorstep in a morning.”

“Morning! Come on guys, have you not looked at any clocks? It’s 2pm in the afternoon, we thought you’d want to do some shopping.”

Tommy appeared at the side of Adam, “hey Terrance we were just….” He wound his arm around Adam’s waist.

“Please TJ, told ya before m’too sweet and innocent.” Terrance laughed, “But seriously boys, wanna come shopping with us?”

Adam couldn’t resist a shopping spree. “Ok, give us 10 minutes to get dressed and prettied up, then we’ll meet you down in the Lobby.”

“You’re on, see you in 10” Terrance smiled as he left his friends behind marvelling at how gorgeous they looked together.

Sure as their word, Adam and Tommy appeared arms entwined around one another in the lobby ten minutes later. Make up done, jeans just tight enough to show off their arses.

Terrance wolf whistled and Tommy blushed. “Wow boys you look hot. If you look like that in 10 minutes how do you look if you’re given longer?”

“Thanks guys. Now I distinctly thought someone said shopping.”

They all laughed, a weight had partially been lifted from their shoulders, so they were going to make the most of the time they had before the 4 o’clock conference call the following day.

They headed out into the sunshine ready to hit the shops.

^V^

They finally arrived back at the hotel several hours later laden down with bags and bellies full of good food. As they crossed the lobby the receptionist shouted.

“Oh Captain Lambert there’s a message for you from a Mr Reid.”

The crew stopped, Tommy looked at him questioningly.

“Don’t worry baby, it may be nothing.”

“M’worried Babyboy in case they really did believe Liz and Martin once they saw them face to face.”

“Come on, let’s get the message first then see what’s going to happen.”

“Ok, but remember I love you.”

“I love you too Tommy Joe.” Adam kissed him quickly then went to get the message. He didn’t read it until he got back to his friends.

“Ok Adam, what’s happened?”

“They’ve brought the meeting forward to 10am in the morning our time. It just says things have come to light and the sooner it’s sorted out the sooner we can all get on with our lives.”

“Fuck, what if….”

“Tommy Joe, think positively, whatever happens we’re together and no-one is going to change that. If….and it’s a big if, we haven’t got a job to go back to we could always try singing for Raja full time.”

“Mmm but am still scared.”

“Don’t be TJ we’re all with you.” They hugged Adam and Tommy then went their separate ways.

They met up later for drinks but not one of them felt like staying in the bar, so they said goodnight and headed back to their rooms.

“Adam….”

“Yeah baby?”

“Would you just….just hold me tonight. I don’t think….”

“Sshh baby of course I’ll hold you and I understand, you don’t have to explain anything.”

Watching each other as they undressed, seeing their necklaces, they climbed on the bed and just held tight.

“We’re going to be ok Tommy, infinity, remember?”

“Yeah.” Tommy reached for his necklace, “and protection, we’ll protect each other Babyboy.”

“Always.” Adam kissed him gently, pulled him closer and within minutes they were both asleep.

^V^

Adam had set his phone alarm for 8.30am and was lying awake already waiting for it to go off. He hadn’t slept much that night, but had just laid in bed holding Tommy and watching him sleep. He knew no matter what happened this morning he had Tommy by his side, always. And he knew as he looked at the blond head resting peacefully on his chest how he was going to make sure of the love they shared.

As the alarm went off, Adam tried to reach it before it woke Tommy but the tiny man had him pinned to the bed.

“Nngh too early, need more sleep.”

“I know baby, but we’ve got that conference call in an hour and a half and I want us all to be here ready for whatever Reid and the others decide to throw at us.”

“Hug first Adam….please.”

“Always Tommy Joe.” He folded the petit man into his arms and kissed his head.

“I’m scared Adam, I never thought I’d say this but I love my job. Yes I’m still having therapy for my phobia, but it’s not as bad as in the beginning. I hope we can keep flying together, I’m sure you’ll be able to help me too.”

“Hey come on Tommy, if we can’t fly together then I’m not flying at all. I don’t ever want you to go through again the horrors you’ve told me. But we’ll be ok.”

“D’ya promise?”

“I promise and when we get back to LA I’ll prove it.”

“Thank you, I love you.”

“And I love you too, so very much. But we have to get up, shower and make sure everyone’s here.”

“Right, I’ll shower first, if you’re there with me I may not want to get out.”

“Nngh, know what you mean. In that case I’ll ring the others and then order breakfast for everyone.”

“Great, won’t be long.” Tommy tried to smile, but Adam noticed it didn’t reach his gorgeous brown eyes. Tommy wiggled his arse as he disappeared into the bathroom and Adam smiled palming a hand over his half hard dick. _Later I’ll love you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week_.

They were both showered and dressed in time for the rest of the crew when they knocked at the door. The breakfast trolley had been delivered and they were waiting when Adam’s laptop bleeped that a skype call was coming through.

Sash was sat hugging Taylor and Cam was holding tightly to Terrance’s hand. Tommy was sat so close to Adam he was nearly in his lap.

“Ok guys here we go. Everyone ready?” He saw them all nod. “And no matter what happens today we know we did nothing wrong. Our crime was just to love someone and that….shouldn’t be a crime.” He kissed Tommy quickly then went to hit the enter key.

“Adam…we’re all with the both of you, all the way.”

“Thanks Terrance, now I’d better answer.” He held tightly to Tommy’s hand and hit enter.

“Good Morning Mr Reid.”

“Good Morning Captain Lambert. I hope we find you well rested?”

“Um…sort of Sir, I must say I was surprised at you moving the conference call forward. I’m afraid I didn’t sleep much last night wondering why.”

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that. And um it’s not a conference call, there is just myself. The Board thought it would be pointless for us all to be involved when I could give you the news myself. Now are you alone or do you have anyone with you?”

Adam looked around the room, pleased he’d got his friends with him. “Erm I have all the crew with me Sir.”

“Good, and is Mr Ratliff near you?”

Tommy looked at Adam who nodded, “I’m right here Sir.”

“Good, good. Now I’m not going to prolong this, it wouldn’t be fair on any of you.”

Adam was shaking now, Tommy could feel the tension in his boyfriends body. He got up and sat on Adam’s lap hugging him tightly.

“Please Mr Reid, if it’s bad news we’d rather you just came out and told us straight.”

“My dear Captain, what makes you think it’s bad news?”

“Well the time has changed, you’re the only one on the call and….”

“And nothing Captain Lambert. After I disconnected the call to you in the early hours of the morning, myself, Mr Johnson and Mrs Carter continued with our meeting and rather than have both Mr Grayling and Ms Hill try to worm their way out of everything you told us, and after again listening to that recording you sent through. Well….we decided it was in the Company’s and your best interests for us to fire both Martin Grayling and Elizabeth Hill. They were informed of our decision as soon as they arrived for their meetings with us. Mr Grayling was told to empty his desk immediately and Ms Hill was removed from the building by security after she’d handed over her uniform. So Captain Lambert, you and your crew can catch the next plane home to LA, take some time off, say 10 days, then report for work after that. Oh and whilst you’re off, relax, have fun and make sure you all spend time with your boyfriends or girlfriends.”

The room was silent. “Captain Lambert are you still there?”

“um….erm….yes Sir we’re still here.”

“Good, now when you’re all ready get yourselves to the airport, the tickets are waiting for you. You don’t have to rush, the flight leaves at 3pm this afternoon.”

“Wow, thank you Sir. I really….just thank you.”

“No, it’s the Board who have you and especially Mr Ratliff to thank. Without your perseverance we would never have found out. So it just leaves me to say thank you again and we’ll see you all at work in ten days time.” There was a click and he was gone.

No one spoke for what seemed like minutes, but in reality was only seconds, then it was Terrance who cheered. “Way to go Lambert. We knew you’d be ok. They couldn’t get rid of an awesome pilot like you.”

Adam let go of the breath he’d been holding. “Wow”

“You already said that babyboy.” Tommy kissed him.

“Sorry but not much else I can say other than I would have loved to see Martin and Liz’s faces when the board fired them.”

A collective oh yeah went up from everyone.

“Right kids, let’s get packed and back to the airport, we have a plane to catch.”

Tommy whispered “and I have a surprise for you.” Adam grinned.

“Urgh! Whatever you’ve just said to the Captain, we suggest you get a room when you get home.”

“Oh we intend to.” Tommy kissed Adam quickly and went to his own room to collect his uniform and case.

^V^

They were settled on the plane, to their surprise the board had made sure they were in first class.

“Wow Lambert this is the life. I could get used to flying first class.”

“Terrance, you do fly first class, always.”

“Oh yeah, but only because I’m working.” They laughed.

A member of the crew came around with drinks. “Why hello Captain Lambert. Can I just say thank you.”

“Oh hi Michele. Yeah, but what for?”

“We’ve all heard what you and your gorgeous man here did over the last few days.”

“Hell news travels fast around here.”

“We were told to expect you and Mr Reid personally told Captain Craig what had happened and to let you have any food and drink on the house. Reid and the rest of the board are footing the bill.”

“Wow!”

“That’s your favourite word today isn’t it Adam?”

“Mmm because I’m speechless."

"Quick, mark in the calendar, Captain Adam Mitchell Lambert was speechless"  Terrance quipped before being side swiped by Cam.

Adam laughed then became serious again, "But why are you thanking me?”

“Oh sorry, yeah. I’ve been dating Caroline in Business Class for the last three months but we’ve been afraid to say anything because of the rules. Now we don’t have to hide, and we have you to thank.” She leant down and kissed his cheek, then went off to continue her job.

“Adam you are one very special man.”

“No Taylor it’s Tommy who is special, if it wasn’t for his _date_ with Lizzie then none of this would have happened.” He looked at Tommy and smiled.

They began to relax and one by one they fell asleep. All except for Tommy. He looked around to make sure no one was looking then gently shook Adam.

“Hey Babyboy, wake up. Got something for you.” He kissed his boyfriends neck.

“Nngh, what’s the matter baby.”

“Need you to follow me in a minute.”

“Why, where…oh! Tommy are you sure?”

“Never been more sure of anything in my life. Now give me a couple of minutes then follow me to the toilet.”

“Have you….?”

“Ssh, everything is sorted.”

Adam watched as Tommy quietly made his way to the toilet. He counted to 50 then made sure everyone around him was still asleep then carefully stood and followed his lover.

He knocked quietly on the door which Tommy opened immediately dragging him into the tiny space. He crashed his lips to the blonds and the closeness of the two men meant they could feel each others erections straining against the fabric of their trousers.

“Need you in me right the fuck now Lambert, get those trousers off.”

“Nngh how….?”

“Got it sorted Babyboy.” Tommy inched out of his trousers, pulling his underwear down at the same time. They didn’t have much room and Adam’s height made it more difficult to move.

Adam noticed as he was desperately trying to remove his underwear Tommy had lubed up his hand and had already got two fingers inside himself.

“Fuck Tommy you’ll be the death of me, you look freakin’ hot.”

“Shut up and put that condom on your beautiful dick, want you inside me now.” Tommy’s breathing was becoming erratic.

Adam did as he was told and when he looked up at Tommy the petit man was perched on the wash basin waiting.

“Come closer.” Adam moved closer. “Pick me up and sit me on your dick.” Adam did as he was told again. “Now fuckin’ move, not gonna be able to hold on too long, the edge of the basin is sticking in my ass.”

“Nngh, fuck, and I thought it was my dick.”

“Move ya fucker!”

Adam did as he was told and whilst he was desperately trying to hold onto Tommy and not let him fall, he wanted to wrap a hand around Tommy’s length. He tried a couple of times but kept dropping him.

“Nngh shit, not gonna last much longer, gonna….aaagghh!” Tommy came just on Adam’s dick.

The clenching around Adam’s length had him coming seconds afterwards.

“Fuck Adam I’ve not come that way for a long time. I love you so freakin’ much.”

“Mmm God Tommy that was….was” He was having trouble speaking. “it was amazing. Even more so because you came on just my dick.”

“And a beautiful one it is too. Now we’re gonna have to get cleaned up and back to the others.”

“Mmm ok. I love you and am so proud of you.”

“I never thought I’d ever get on a plane again after….her and my father. And I never even imagined I’d ever do what we’ve just done in a plane.”

“Thank you for trusting me.”

“I love you, that’s why I trust you.” He kissed Adam gently.

They managed to clean themselves enough so it didn’t feel too gross for the rest of the flight, but when they got back to the others they were all awake.

“Oh, my, God Lambert, Ratliff, you have just….haven’t you?”

Tommy blushed and Adam smiled.

“All I can say is good on ya guys!” Sasha laughed as the others cheered.

“Thank you Adam.”

“For what Tommy Joe?”

“For helping me to overcome my final fear.”

“It was my pleasure.”

“Oh I could tell that when you screamed my name when you came.” Tommy grinned wickedly at his lover.

“Tommy.”

“Yeah?”

“I was going to wait until we got home, but I can’t not after that.”

The others suddenly became interested in their friends conversation.

“What’s going on?

“Terrance, shut up and let Adam speak.” Sasha slapped Terrance’s arm.

“Ouch! Sorry Sash.”

Adam looked at his friends…no his family and saw them all smiling.

He took a deep breath. “Thomas Joseph Ratliff, I know we haven’t known each other long, but I love you with all my heart and don’t ever want to be without you so….fuck!”

“You just did that.”

“Terrance!” the others exclaimed together.

“What I’m trying to say is Tommy Joe, will you….will you marry me?”

Tommy blushed, smiled, looked at his friends then replied. “Yes Adam, I will.”

End

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about during a conversation with zazajb and GlambertUK71 so thank you both for the inspiration for me to write this. I hope you both like it.


End file.
